The 1000th Hunger Games: Chasing The Sun
by XxSylentSoulx
Summary: It's been a thousand years, or so history says, since the failed rebellion during the Third Quarter Quell. As always, things have been going fine, nothing different. This year? Well, the Capitol has just decded to do something special for the tributes this year for the 40th Quarter Quell. They'll be sent to their death on somewhere...far.
1. Chapter 1: District One

_**District One Male - Causimodo "Claude" Alqui (18)**_

I open my eyes to see light streaming through the windows. When I fully adjust to the light, I sit up and look around. Great. I'm alone again. I know I'm always going to be alone, considering my parents are out working and I'm an only child. Ever since I was six, when I was able to take care of myself, they began leaving for the whole day, claiming it's their busy schedule. I would say it was okay.

I make my way over to the kitchen and grab myself and apple. With the apple in my hand, I walk outside and sit down on the grass, munching on my breakfast. Once I'm finished, I throw it beside me and watch as the sun sets in the middle of the sky. Today's the reaping, and I just want to get this over with.

I see a young boy walk by and I realize it's Tyson, someone who calls me their "brother" because I'm always taking care of him since his parents are in the same situation.

He turns around and looks at me. "Claude!" he says. His hair is cut short and he's short, too, since he's only twelve years old. He's eligible for the Games, and I'm kind of worried for him.

I smile and hug him, but that doesn't work out as planned. We both land on the ground and we begin laughing. I get up and hug him, holding him securely. "Are you scared?" I ask. If he gets reaped next year, I won't be able to save him because I'll be too old to participate.

He looks up at me and shakes his head. "I'm not scared. Remember? We would go to my house and practice?" he says. That's right; when Tyson was six his father built a small fort of some kind. Since I played and took care of him, I was able to go there and practice. My family is kind of poor, so I wasn't able to train for these Games.

"Yeah, I do. Come on, let's go inside and you can get something to eat while I change, okay?" I say. He nods his head and we walk inside. When we're in the house, I walk to my room and Tyson stays in the kitchen. I smile before actually taking a step in there.

When I'm in my room, I walk over to my drawer and grab a pair of black pants, white shirt and suspenders. I change into my clothes and look at myself in the mirror. There's really nothing I could do with my hair, considering it's curly. I grab a small stone and put it in my pocket. The stone represents my grandmother who died when I was young, but I was very close with her.

When I'm finished getting dressed, I walk back into the kitchen. "Let's go to the reaping now," I say. He nods his head and we walk to the door. He goes out first. Before I walk out the door, I look at the holes in the wall across the room. I smile and walk out the door and follow Tyson.

We make out way to the reaping without any words. We just stand next to each other, consuming our on fear. When we have to go in, I get on my knee and hold Tyson's shoulders with my hands. "Tyson, you can't be scared, alright? I know you're not going to be picked, so whatever happens, you can't freak out."

He nods his head. "I know that, big brother," he says. He smiles and we go into our own crowd. We stand a while until the mayor comes up and speaks of our history. When he's finished, he shows a video of how Panem became how it is today. Seriously? This video is probably a thousand years old since this is the 1000th anniversary of the Games, and I'm kind of scared to know the surprise. But I must be strong. Almost everyone has trained for these Games for their lives.

This year's escort is a plump male. He's short. His suit is orange, red tie, and his skin is tainted a light yellow. He smiles and walks onto the stage. "Welcome District One to the 1000th Annual Hunger Games. As you all know, I'll be your escort, Adolph Sich."

The crowd is silent, not really enjoying the happiness of this guy. He continues, "Now, it's time to choose our girl tribute." He walks over to the girls' bowl and swishes his hand in circles. He grabs a paper and plucks it out. He smiles widely which is creepy. "Alessandra Celeste Jones."

A petite girl with waist-long hair walks up the stage. As she walks up the stage, she looks around nervously. I feel bad for her because she looks scared. Suddenly, she breaks down crying. She tries to cover it up by hiding her face in her hands, but it clearly isn't working.

"Next is our boy tribute," our escort says. He grabs a slip out of the boys' bowl and reads it out, "Causimodo Alqui."

My mouths drops and I look everywhere. This can't be happening! I need Tyson! I walk up the stage and look around. The girl before me is actually very pretty.

"And these are our tributes for this year's Games!" Adolph Sich exclaims. Suddenly, we're led into the Justice building. It's obvious I have no one but Tyson to expect.

Before we head into the justice building, I lean down near Alessandra and whisper, "You'll be alright."

_**District One Female – Alessandra Celeste "Nessa" Jones (16)**_

I look up at the sky. I find it beautiful right now. I lift my arms up in front of my eyes and play with my bracelet. When I was young, my grandmother gave me this bracelet. It's very pretty. She said it was her lucky charm, and she passed it onto me. Right now, the bracelet is my lucky charm.

I sit up and walk down the hill. It's where I usually go after getting into fights with my dad. After my mom moved away to work, things wouldn't go right without her around and I'd try to start a simple conversation about mom, but it'd start into a fight and I'd go up the hill, crying. It's kind of lonely, so spend my days outside or in my room.

As I make my way up to my small home, I look around at the vast scenery around me. It's pretty. I walk inside and into the cluttered kitchen. Almost immediately I walk out. I mean, it's _too small. _It'd be nice if my parents were rich, but they aren't; I'm one of the kids who live in the poorer side of District One.

I'm about to walk into my bedroom when my dad comes out of it. I'm about to walk past him until he taps my shoulder. "What is it?" I ask. He hands me a pretty dress that is sky blue and a pair of black flats with a small ribbon on the front. I must admit it, it's gorgeous.

"Here, it's your outfit for this year. Your mom sent me all the money she got from her job. It's all I could afford. It's for you, Nessa," he says. I look up in his eyes, but I look away. I've done this many times to know his colour. His eyes are a pretty hazel like mine, and his hair is blonde, unlike me. But my mom has black hair and onyx eyes.

I take it and smile. "Thank you, daddy," I say. I try not to cry because my mom did all she could to raise me, and I was so close to her before she left, and she sent the money she earned to my dad so he could buy me a dress. I bite my lip slightly. I walk into my bedroom and take a shower.

After I'm done showering, I slip on the sky blue dress and twirl around, letting the dress spin in circles with me. I fall onto the floor and begin giggling. I open my eyes to see the whole room spinning around me. When the room is finally still, I stand up.

I make my way over to the mirror and straighten out the dress. The fancy sky blue dress reaches just above my knees and the bottom of it has water-like vines trims near the bottom. It's a very strapless dress. My long, wavy black hair with blue undertones reach waist.

I twirl in a perfect circle. This won't do. I begin to knot my hair back. When I'm finished, I'm pleased. I smile in satisfaction and slip on the black flats. I walk out of my room and into the empty hallway to see my dad I follow him, but I just peek into the kitchen.

"Dad," I say. "Could you please pass me an apple?"

He nods his head and tosses me an apple. I immediately grab it and smile "Thank you." I'm about to walk outside until dad stops me.

"You better eat it fast because the reaping is going to start soon. You go on ahead, I'll be there soon, Nessa."

That's right! "Bye," I say before running out of the house. I quickly eat my apple. Before I go to my section, I see an older boy on his knees, talking to a younger boy. Quickly I turn and make my way over with the other girls. I stand there alone. I'm not technically alone, I'm just alone. Girls are around me, but I'm not talking to any of them because I don't have any. I've always been a loner in school.

I bite my lower lip for a while until the mayor snaps me out of my thoughts. He makes a quick speech and goes on to show us a video he's been showing us for decades, I think. This video must be old. I ignore the video until our escorts makes his way onto the stage.

"Welcome District One to the 1000th Annual Hunger Games. As you all know, I'll be your escort, Adolph Sich," he says, smiling. The crowd is silent. Sure, if anyone is chosen, there's sure to be a volunteer, right? It happens almost every year in the Career Districts. "Now, it's time to choose our girl tribute."

He walks over to the girls' bowl and plucks out a piece of paper. He unfolds it and smiles brightly. "Alessandra Celeste Jones."

What? This can't be happening. No, there has to be another Alessandra Celeste Jones, right? It can't be me. It just can't!

I feel tears spring to my eyes and people pushing my shoulders. I look around to see the other girls pushing my back to go forward. I ignore them and walk up to the stage. Once I'm up there, I finally process everything. I feel tears stream down my cheeks. I break down and cover my face with my hands.

The last word I hear before being taken away is, "You'll be alright." But I ignore it and I continue to cry. When I feel hear a door slam, I look around, the room is gorgeous but blurry.

"Nessa!" a voice cries out.

I turn around to see my dad running over to me. I smile slightly and hug him back. More tears stream down my face because I'm reminded of how much I'll really miss him when I'm gone. When I break the hug, I say, "I'll miss you."

He smiles. "I'll miss you too, my dear little girl." He turns me around and I see a woman with dark eyes and long black hair like me.

"My dear, sweetie," she says. She walks up to me and hugs me tight.

Almost immediately, I have her tight in my grip. This has to be a dream. There's no way my mom came back just to see me. I haven't seen her in years. But why now?

"I missed you so much," I say. I dig my face into her shoulder until the tears fade. I look up at her and smile. "Why are you here?"

She giggles slightly. "I come every year, my dear. But when it's over, I have to leave right away to go back to work when it's over, so I can never see you."

I smile and hug her once more. Suddenly, the Peacekeepers come and they say it's time to go. I look at my parents and frown. Before they leave, my dad smiles. My mom comes up to me and says, "Be strong out there, my little girl. I'll be watching you. And remember that grandmother's bracelet will always protect you, okay Alessandra?"

I nod my head. I feel her arms release and she walks out the door. Now she's gone. I need to come back. I'm going to fight and train. I'm going to come home for my parents – for my mom.

_**District One Male - Causimodo "Claude" Alqui (18)**_

I sit in the Justice Building alone. Right before leaving the girl named Alessandra, I felt so bad for her. And I still feel bad for her. I think she's only sixteen, yet she looks so fragile.

Suddenly, the door opens and in comes Tyson. His eyes are blood-shot red. He runs over to me and hugs me tightly. "Don't leave, Claude. Please, don't leave."

I caress his back and smile. "I'm not going to leave, Ty, I'm not going to leave. Don't worry little guy, okay? I'm going to come back. If I don't come back, you can take care of yourself. I know you're strong, and you've been practicing since you were six."

We break apart and he looks me in the eyes. He nods his head and says, "Thank you, Claude. But please, come back. I don't want to lose you; you're the best big brother I've ever had."

I smile and this and playfully mess with his hair. We sit in silence until the Peacekeepers come to retrieve Tyson. "Be good, Tyson," I say before he leaves the room, waving goodbye.

Now I'm committed to come back. I need to come back for Tyson.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2: District Two

_**District Two Male – Noah Nushew (16)**_

I grunt, whipping the sword at the stuffed dummy. When the sword clashes with it, stuffing flies everywhere. I smile at my small, yet boring victory and swing the sword at many other dummies until they're in half. When I'm finished, I place the sword back on the rack and grab a pair of knives.

I throw it and it hits a target. I throw a few more until there's only one left in my hand. I raise my hand to throw it, but I stop when I recognize a voice. I turn to see a girl with streak blonde hair with dark highlights and a beautiful smile. Her body is perfect; her curves show, the dress she wears wraps tightly around her and her eyes are a perfect blue.

She smirks and walks over to me. "I've been looking everywhere for you, Noah. You should've told me you came here to train." She grabs the knife out of my hand and throws it. It hits the bulls eye.

Ignoring everything else besides her, I lean in and snag my arms around her figure and plant my lips on hers. She smiles and leans in. When we break apart, we're smiling in each other's eyes. "Why were you looking for me?" I ask.

"Because, are you sure you want to enter the Games this year? I don't want you to. It'd be bad if you if you volunteered, but it'd be heartbreaking if you were reaped. Please, Noah, I don't want you to leave," she says.

I smile and kiss her on the cheek. "Yes, I'm sure I want to enter the Games. I want to be one of the first to see what this surprise is. And don't worry; I heard there were two surprises, Aria."

She nods her head. "Come on, the reaping is going to start soon. I think you should head home and get dressed. I'll be waiting for you, okay?"

I smile and say, "Alright. I'll see you when I'm finished." We both walk out of the building and part ways. When I arrive home, I run to my room. I quickly grab a pair of ripped jeans and a black button up shirt. When I'm finished, I stand in front of the mirror

My hair is in waves above my forehead and my onyx eyes reflect it perfectly. My pale skin also suits me, somehow. And my thin but fit figure it good. I guess I should've worked out more. Now I think I see why girls are always chasing after me. I've never really saw myself in the mirror until now. But despite every girl, Aria is the one I want to be with forever. I'll come back for her and her beautiful voice.

After I'm finished changing, I walk into the kitchen and grab a plate of fruit. As I sit on the table, eating, my older brother walks into the room with my dad. I sigh. They're at it again. Ever since my brother's sister and brother died, he hasn't been the same since. My mom has been busy lately, I think.

"Anthony, you're not participating in the Games this year! Do you know what happened when your brother and sister entered the Games at age twelve and your younger brother was only ten?" my dad shouts. I roll my eyes and look up at my brother.

My brother isn't exactly like me; he has blonde hair like my mom, but we share my mom's eyes, while I have my dad's hair. And we also share the same anger issues. So, basically, I'm stuck with the twin who isn't rational. My brother who died in the Games was calm and knew Anthony too well for my liking, and his sister had both; she was explode at times, but was calm. It's weird, considering they were triplets at one point.

Anthony sighs and walks over to me. He grabs the plate out of my hand and quickly eats all the fruit. "Hey," I complain. "That was my meal!"

"It's gone now. Come on, we have to go now; the reaping's about to begin," he says. He grabs my shirt and lifts me up from the chair. He drags me outside and releases me. Okay, I admit, he's stronger than I am. As we walk down the road, I pull my arm back and punch him on the arm.

"That's what you get for eating half of my meal and dragging me outside," I say. He smiles. The next thing I know is that we're at the reaping. We sign in and I go into my section while my older brother goes in the eighteen year old section. We wait until the mayor finishes showing us the video.

Our escort, Triala Jouni, a thin female with brown hair in curls and slightly tanned skin comes on stage and says, "Welcome, welcome, the time has come to select one audacious young man and woman to represent District Two for the 1000th Annual Hunger Games," she says, smiling. "Now, time to choose the girl tribute."

_Get on with it, _I think.

Triala walks over to the girls' bowl and plucks out a piece of paper. She walks back to the microphone and says, "Haley Kube."

"I volunteer!" a voice shouts. I look around to find it. But it isn't what I expect. A young girl who looks to be twelve, but is pretty, runs up on stage. She smiles victoriously like she just won the Games. Her figure is petite, like she won't even survive the bloodbath.

"What is your name, young lady?" Triala asks.

"My name is Howl Draconix," the young girl, who apparently is named Howl, says.

"Alright," our escort says. Triala walks over to the boys' bowl and grabs a slip of paper. "Noah Nushew," she says. I smile and walk toward the stage.

"I volunteer!"

It can't be it. I look around to see Anthony running to the stage, and my dad's smile turning to a frown. Quickly, I run to the stage, but I get pulled back and thrown to the ground. I look up to see Anthony running up the stage. I stand on my feet. "No, I volunteer!"

_**District Two Female – Helena "Howl" Draconix (12)**_

I lean back in my chair and look up at the ceiling. It's a plain sight, but I just don't know what to do. The reaping won't start for another hour. I look around the room again. When I see my brother older brother, Azael, enter the dining room, I smirk and grab the knife off the table. I raise my hand and throw it at him.

He catches it between his fingers and whips it. It lands on the wooden table, creating a small dent. He laughs a bit. "It's good to see you training, Helena," he smirks, his green eyes dancing with laughter.

I scowl and glare at him. "It's Howl," I cut in. Azael could be annoying at times, but I respect him a lot. My sister who happens to be his twin is much quieter. Her name is Elektra. A couple years back, Azael won the Games then the next year Elektra won the Games. It's fascinating, really, seeing as District Two won twice in a row, and the winners are siblings.

Azael rolls his eyes and sits down next to me. I get up and say, "I'll be back." I walk out of the room because I need my personal space. I walk out of the house to see my friend, Aurora.

Aurora flashes me a bright smile, her stormy grey eyes filled with happiness. She runs over to me, smiling brightly. "Howl, are you excited? Who do you think is going to volunteer this year?" she asks quietly.

I shrug my shoulders and say, "It's a mystery. Oh, and I'm thinking of volunteering this year, seeing as my family doesn't pay much attention to me, and I need a name for myself."

She frowns. "Are you really going to volunteer? Why can't you wait until you're older, Howl?"

"Aurora, don't worry; I'm going to come home. Besides, I _want _to come home a victor."

She nods her head and says, "Well, I have to get something at home. I'll see you later."

"See you later, Aurora," I say. She smiles and walks away, her choppy auburn hair bouncing up and down with every step. I turn back around to see my sister. Not Elektra, but Athena, the one who I don't pay much attention to. Her blonde hair runs behind her as she tackles me to the ground.

When I open my eyes, I'm pinned to the ground. Her arms have my arms placed and she's sitting on top of me, her face dangerously close to mine. Her eyes blink, quickly hiding her amber eyes. She smiles and says, "It's time to play." Although Athena, who's five years older than me, likes to get dirty and play hand to hand combat, she's utterly gorgeous, but I wouldn't admit it out loud.

I glare at her and kick my legs up, making her tumble over onto the ground. She giggles and pounces onto me, but I'm quick to dodge, letting her fall to the ground. "Come on, Helena, don't play sissy, let's get down to the good part," she whines.

"Don't call me that!" I shout. I narrow my eyes and tackle her down to the ground. My figure may seem petite and weak, but I'm fairly strong. We begin to roll in the grass. When I have her in a headlock, I hear a countdown from three to one. When the countdown's complete, I stand up and smirk, brushing the dirt off my clothes.

I hear a sigh of happiness beside me. I turn to Athena, who seems to be smiling. "That was a good one, sis. You're actually getting better than me." With that, she walks off into the house.

"Athena's right; you are getting better than her. Although you're small, you are strong," a voice says. I look to my right to see Xephyr sitting on the grass, smirking. The strange thing about Xephyr is that he resembles me the most. We're on good terms, and I respect him a lot since he doesn't joke around like Athena and Azael. But I'm lucky to have my siblings because they taught me a lot of things. Well, I'm alright with my siblings, but not my parents. My mom isn't home often, and my dad pays more attention to Azael.

"Thanks," I say.

"Oh, and get ready, the reaping's going to begin in twenty minutes," he says. I nod my head and quickly run into the house. I make my over to my room and slam the door shut. I grab a pair of clothes and go to the bathroom to take a shower. When I'm finished in the bathroom, I slip on a light, yet mint green dress.

I look at myself in the mirror with fascination. The dress is an A-line tube dress with a tiered ruffle trim along the bust. It reaches to about an inch or two above my knees. It's gorgeous. I pull all my hair to the front and begin to braid it simply. When I'm finished, I walk out of the bathroom.

"Howl."

I look up to see both my sisters, Athena and Elektra. In their hands they hold a case. I glare at them and say, "I'm not doing it."

"You are," they say simultaneously. They push me back into the bathroom and cover the toilet with the cover. They sit me on the toilet and open the box. For the whole time, Athena hands Elektra the makeup she's applying onto my face. A fact? Elektra won her games by hiding most of the time, but when there were very few people she came out and began killing others. She's very good at art, so I see why she's the one applying makeup on me.

When she's finished, they toss the cosmetics into the case and close it. Elektra clasps her hands together and smiles. "I'm finished."

Athena smiles at me. I just glare at her. I mean, they put makeup on me! "You're gorgeous, Helena," Athena says in awe. "Even with the dress and you're hair, it brings out your eyes."

I glare at her and say, "It's Howl, idiot. How many times do I have to remind you?" I sigh and sit up. I look at myself in the mirror and smile. They're right, I do look pretty. The mint-green dress brings out my eyes, the eye-liner makes my almond shaped eyes a bit brighter and bigger, along with the applied pink lipstick. And my raven like black hair is the perfect touch.

"You're welcome," says Elektra.

I roll my eyes and walk out of the bathroom, mumbling a small "thanks." I quickly make my way out of the house. Before leaving the small residence, I shout, "I'll see you four at the reaping." And with that, I begin walking down the street. As I'm walking down the street, I suddenly feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn my head to see Aurora.

"Hey," she says quietly.

"Hey, Aurora, where's Nexus and Ares?" I ask curiously, looking behind her. Nexus and Ares are our friends, and yes, they're both boys. I find Ares very immature at times, and annoying. Usually, Ares teases or is rude to me, and he's two years older than me. Nexus is a year older than me, so it makes him less of an opponent. We get into arguments sometimes, like a cat and a dog. I'd be the dog, while Nexus would be the cat. He's the victim, and I'm the suspect. But getting into arguments with him mean nothing, right?

"They went ahead and left me. They said they'd wait for us at the reaping," says Aurora. "Oh, and you look pretty."

I nod my head, smiling, and we begin to walk in silence. When we arrive, we get signed in and we walk into our own section. We stand beside each other. Lucky we're kind of late; I don't like watching the video the mayor shows us every year. Although this is going to be my first year, I'm tired of it.

"Welcome, welcome, the time has come to select one audacious young man and woman to represent District Two for the 1000th Annual Hunger Games," Triala Jouni says, smiling. "Now, time to choose the girl tribute." She grabs a small slip of paper and says, "Haley Kube."

"I volunteer!" I shout before I could see the girl named Haley run back into her line. I smirk viciously and run up on the stage near the escort, Triala.

"What is your name, young lady?" Triala asks.

"My name is Howl Draconix," I say proudly.

"Alright," our escort says. Triala walks over to the boys' bowl and grabs a slip of paper. "Noah Nushew," she says. I dart my eyes everywhere until I spot a boy smirking, walking toward the stage.

"I volunteer!" another boy shouts. He's eighteen because he's tall and muscular, and he's coming from the eighteen year old section. The boy who is sixteen, Noah, I think, looks worried. Suddenly, the older boy comes running faster and pushes Noah to the ground.

I frown as I watch Noah stand up from the ground and shout, "No, I volunteer!" He quickly runs on the stage and grabs the older boy by the shirt. He leans in, his head bumping with his. "I'm doing it, Anthony. Whether you like it or not, I'm going to enter these Games," he growls.

I look at the escort, who seems to be taking a few steps back. I hear a smack and I turn my head to see the older boy, Anthony with the blonde hair, throw a punch at Noah. Soon, the two are fighting. I sigh and walk over to them. I grab Noah's shirt and push him.

He narrows his eyes and says, "Stay out of this, kid."

I glare at him and shout, "I'm not kid!" I run up to Noah and punch him straight in the face. I turn to strike Anthony, but he grips my arm with his large hand.

"Nice try, kid," he says. He twists it and I close my eyes, trying to endure the pain. That's right! I kick my leg back and it hits him in the groin. I turn and kick him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Before Noah could get up, I push my leg on his chest, knocking the air out of him. I grab both of their hands and hold them securely behind their backs.

"Now tell me who's going to participate in these Games," I hiss.

"You choose!" they shout in unison angrily. I sigh. Noah seems like less of an opponent, but then again, Anthony is tall and muscular, so he might be great to choose. But what if we have to fight each other when the time comes?

"You're going, big guy," I say, pushing the blonde boy away. He looks at Noah and glares.

"Well, these are this year's tributes, Howl Draconix and Noah Nushew," Triala says awkwardly into the microphone. I smirk and turn to Noah.

"The name's Howl," I say, smirking.

Noah turns to me and smiles. "My name's Noah – Noah Nushew. It'd be great to see you decapitated," he says lowly, smirking. I glare at him and punch him in the nose. He closes his eyes and holds his nose tightly. I guess this was the wrong decision. Although he looks like a shrimp like me, but _way _taller, I still think I could beat him in a fight.

We're led into the Justice Building. When I'm in the room, my siblings burst into the room, laughing about who should volunteer and how I was fighting the two older boys. Now that I think about it, I do find it kind of funny, considering the boys were older than me by age and size.

When they're about to leave, Xephyr comes up to me and hugs me. He breaks it and looks me in the eyes, placing something in my hand. "It's just a note I want you to read before going into the arena. I wish you luck, little Howl."

"Hey!" I complain. I'm about to run over to him, but the door shuts close. I sigh and sit back down. The door opens again and in comes my friends. Aurora comes in first, followed by Nexus and Ares.

"Hey," both Nexus and Ares say. Ares is quite tall. He has blonde spiky hair and blue eyes, the annoying little brat. Nexus has brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, the one I'm always arguing with.

"Ares wanted to get you something," says Nexus. Get me something? Nonsense!

"Well, no, we all pitched in to get you this," says Ares, handing me a notebook. I smile and caress my hand across the cover. Those are one of the things about me; despite the training, I like to write on my spare time. It soothes me, and I like to write about my experiences.

"Thank you," I say. They all smile. Suddenly, Ares comes up to me and wraps his arms around me. What's going on? I hear giggling and I could feel Ares' smirk widen.

"Break a leg out there, Howl, and I mean it," he says. I push him away and he's chuckling away. But before I could say anything else, they're led out by Peacekeepers. The last words I hear them say is "bye."

"Idiot," I mumble before sitting down back on the seat.

_**District Two Male – Noah Nushew (16)**_

Okay, that fight was unnecessary, but it had to happen! I mean, I _need _to participate. Besides, I'm taking the risk for my brother, who wants to risk his life for the sake of vengeance. Despite all that, I'll still miss my dear Aria.

I lean back in my chair until my dad comes through the door, smiling softly. "How're you doing?" he asks timidly.

I shrug my shoulders and say, "Alright, I guess. I really don't like that little girl. She punched me in the nose a few times and she broke up the fight between Anthony and me. No one was supposed to break it up."

My dad laughs and says, "Well, you're lucky she broke it up. You two were acting like idiots, wanting to volunteer for one another. Oh, and your brother doesn't want to see you because he's angry with you."

I nod my head. Well, he should be angry with me. I got the spot because of that girl, Howl I think, chose me. But I guess she just doesn't take jokes well. I meant to keep that as our personal joke, but Howl had to punch me in the nose, giving me a bleeding nose.

"I'll see you when you get back," he says. I smile as I watch him walk out of the room. The next one who breaks through the door is Aria. She immediately runs toward me and wraps her arm around me.

"It's alright, Aria," I whisper. I caress her back and smile, feeling her soft blonde hair against my neck. She continues to dig her face in my chest until her sobs die down. She sniffles and looks up at me, smiling with her pink eyes.

"Please come back for me," she says in a sing-song voice.

"I will," I say. I smile and kiss her on the lips. When we break apart, Aria sits on my lap, leaning her head against my chest. "Will you sing for me? You're going to be my good luck charm, Aria," I say.

I feel her head nod up and down slowly. And so, she begins:

_Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are painting pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't want to live without you._

I smile and grab her face with my hands. "Aria," I whisper. "I don't like you."

"What?" she says shocked. I can see tears build in her eyes as she processes my words.

"I said I don't like you, Aria. I love you," I whisper. I smile and lean in and kiss her. When we break apart once more, she smiles.

"I love you too," she says. The Peacekeepers come in. She turns to me and smiles. "Oh, and Noah, I'm pregnant."

My jaw drops. Pregnant? We only did it once, how can she be pregnant? I'm about to comment on that, but the Peacekeepers have her out of the room the second I open my mouth. This can't be happening…

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3: District Three

_**District Three Male– Veris Sphene (17)**_

_The red wires shouldn't connect; the blue should, and the green should be with the red, if my calculations are correct, _I think. Slowly, I wire the red and green together, making a small spark. I jump a bit and continue to concentrate on wiring it. When I connect the other two, I smile.

I stand from the seat I've been sitting on for who knows how long. I scatter around my room, searching for a sphere. When I find one, I place it my desk and grab a screw driver hidden in the corner. I place the objects on the table and sit back down.

I reach for the screw driver and begin to unscrew the screws. When they drop, I take the cover off and place the wired block into the ball. I screw the cover back on. People might consider this dangerous, but I'm doing it for fun.

I grab my bag off the floor. I'm about to place it in my bag when suddenly, the door opens and Cale comes walking in. The minute he spots me, his eyes go wide and he walks back out the door. He comes back in, but this time he's just peering in.

"What is that, Veris?" he asks. "No, don't answer. Is that what I think it is?" His eyes are huge from shock. Cale and I live in a community home for kids who don't have parents. Cale was the first one I befriended since I moved in at ten, the time my parents died.

I smile and raise it in the air. "Yeah, it's one of those bomb type things. But not exactly like that; it's the one that sets off electric sparks. You remember one of the older students building one a few years back, and we almost got attacked by it, right?"

He smirks and nods his head. He opens the door wider and walks in. He grabs the ball out of my hand and tosses it in the air. "It's pretty cool, Veris. I never knew you could build one of these," he says.

I shrug my shoulders and say, "It's not that cool. A lot of people in our District build these types of things, don't you remember? You could possibly build one too if you kept your grades up." I'm about to continue when suddenly, the electric ball hits the floor and it goes up in flames.

Great.

"I guess I should've switched the wires," I mumble. Cale nods his head in agreement as the flames begin to die down. If you're wondering, we have a steel-like floor and table. A lot of people in the District have these, considering a lot of our experiments explode, but it doesn't happen quite a lot.

When it's completely destroyed, we walk out of the room and into the kitchen where all the other people are. The room is in chatter, so we quickly grab a bowl of porridge and bread and sit down in the corner. Without words, we're halfway through our meal. When we're finished, we head into our rooms. Well, Cale and I share rooms.

"Are you nervous, Veris?" Cale asks once we arrive into our room. I shrug my shoulders, not really knowing what to say.

"I don't know, I guess." With that, we're quiet. We quickly grab our clothes from the drawer. We face the other way as we change into our clothes. When I'm finished, and Cale is finished, we turn to look at each other, the terrible reaping outfits reflecting each other like a mirror image.

Every year – and I don't think it'll ever change – we get these horrible reaping outfits. Well, in other words, only the kids who live in the community home have to wear them.

"Are you ready?" he asks just about he leaves to go out the door.

"I'll be out in a minute," I say. He nods his head and leaves me alone. I face myself in the mirror. I waited until he left because he'd think I was an idiot, checking myself in the mirror. But besides that, I'm alright. My skin is fair, my ashy dark hair is a perfect tone, and my dark eyes is close to matching with my eyes, like the silver bracelet I wear around my wrist. It's a bracelet I've had on for seven years, since I began working at the factories at age ten. Every person who lives in a community home as to work, it doesn't matter what age.

When I'm finished, I exit the building and follow Cale to the reaping. We get signed in. Cale and I stand next to each other as our mayor lets us watch a clip of the rebellion, and the second rebellion that happened during the Third Quarter Quell. I find it interesting, really, considering that District Three only gets to see clips from the second rebellion. And because one of the remaining victors, Beetee and Wiress, I believe, also joined in the rebellion, along with a few other victors from other Districts.

Once the short show is over, our escort, Nevia Octkare. "District Three, welcome to the 1000th reaping of the Hunger Games, I am your escort, Nevia Octkare, as you already know," she says. When will her screeching stop? She's been out escort since I was eligible for the Games.

"Now, it's time to choose our boy tribute," she says. She plucks a piece of paper and smile mischievously, knowing one of us will be sent to our death within a matter of days. "Veris Sphene."

Why can't I keep my eyes off of her? This feeling…it's strange. I feel like crawling down a hole, and never to come back up and rediscover this awful, yet unknown sensation. This, this…

"Veris."

I turn to look at Cale.

"You have to go up there," he says.

"I'm not going up there, Cale," I whisper. "Please, I don't want to die now. I still have many things to live for." I'm about to say more, but I suddenly feel hands grab my arms and pull me to the stage. I continue to look at Cale as I'm being taken away. His eyes hold regret, something I've never seen before.

As I stand on the stage, I look at the crowd of people. There are so many people who live in this District, and I haven't realized.

"Now, it's time to choose out girl tribute," says Nevia. I watch as she goes over to the girls' container and plucks a piece of paper. She unfolds it and says, "Alyx Collyn."

A young girl who's fourteen walks up on the stage, her petite figure trembling slightly. But when she's in front of the whole District, she somehow stops shaking and is still like a statue. I wish I was her; she seems brave and mighty. Strange thing is, I think I remember her from school…

Suddenly, we're led into the Justice Building. Alyx looks at me, smiling. I quickly glance at her and flash a quick smile before retreating into my room. How can I do this? There'll be two boys and twelve girls! My only chance of survival is to either be a loner or find an ally who _is _a guy. I just can't talk to a girl… I begin to stutter, blush, be clumsy, or even worse.

As I'm waiting in my room, my friends come in. They don't look too worried about me, but I know that they are, especially Cale, since he's shedding it the most. They sit next to me and a few of them hug me. When Kira hugs me, I feel myself blush madly.

"Good luck out there, Veris," she whispers. At this, I smile slightly. We talk a bit, but I answer simply. Soon, the Peacekeepers come in way too early and they take my friends out of the room, leaving me alone to think of the things about to come…

_**District Three Female – Alyx Collyn (14)**_

It's the sound of crunching. It goes on and on. I can even hear it in my head. The sound continues – the sound of food being crunched into tiny bits.

My eyes dart to the young girl sitting beside me, her dark brown curls bouncing up and down as her bead bobs to the mismatched music. Oh, how she's attached to me. Noise follows my thoughts. How did I get into this situation? The house is hectic, but I don't mind.

My siblings, Braylee, Cole, Liliya, Makaela-Marie, Maddy-Rose, Jackson, and my adoptive brother, Mayson, and my parents are all around the table, eating. Braylee, the girl with the curls sits next to me. Oh, how cute she can be when following me, but annoying at times.

The reaping should begin soon, and I probably have very little time. When I'm finished eating, I put my plate in the sink. I'm about to walk out of the room until my parents stop me.

"Alyx, the reaping's going to start soon. I laid a dress out for you to wear in my room, alright?" my mother says. I nod my head and walk out of the house as quickly as I can before anyone could follow me. When I'm a fair distance from the house, I play with my dark brown hair.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrap around me. "What the hell?" I shout, grabbing the arms and tossing it onto the side. I look to see him, David Roberts. Oh no. I quickly walk over to him and bend on one knee. "I'm so sorry, David. Are you alright? I didn't mean to do that."

He just smiles and reaches for my face. I let him and he pulls me down and kisses me passionately. I pull away and help him up.

"I'm sorry," I say again before he wraps his arms around me. "Besides, you shouldn't have done that, and you would've lived." I giggle and we walk down the road to our friend's house. I just want to spend my time with David and my friends before going to the reaping. Who knows, one of us may be reaped.

When we arrive at our friend's house, Alyssa comes running out with a white dress and black flats, her blonde hair bobbing up and down like the waves I've heard of in District Four. "Alyx," she giggles. She hugs me lightly, and I hug her back. After a while, we go pick up Jamie and Alyx. Yes, there's Alyx, but he's Alyx Jamerson.

We sit in the backyard of Jamie's house, sitting in a circle, laughing and making jokes. I look at David, his brown hair and brown eyes. We've been dating a year, and I'm happy. Somehow, I'm not sure how, but I fell for him. Before all this, we used to be mortal enemies! We would always get into fights, considering I'm the crazy and type that likes to get down and dirty. But it was fun, and I didn't mind. After trapping us into a room, he kissed me, telling me all those crazy things like us fighting, shouting and calling each other names. That's when I found out I also liked him.

Out of the group, Jamie Johnson, or JJ, is the youngest. I'm the one who usually teases him, but I stop once in a while considering he's younger, only twelve, and I'm two year older. Besides all that, he has brown hair and brown eyes, much like David.

And there's Alyx, who is almost the same as me, but not by much. He doesn't talk like I do, but he likes to get down and dirty. It's fun. When I first met him, it was fun, I think, since got into a fight because I accidentally tripped him in school, but some kid a few years older than me, had to break it up. But the kid who broke it up looked like he was blushing madly, and just walked away as soon as he broke it up.

"Alyx, when the reaping's over, what do you want to do?" Alyssa asks. My head perks up, along with Alyx. We look at each other then back to Alyssa.

"Which Alyx?" we ask in unison. She smiles and points to me. At this, I shrug my shoulders, not really knowing. Because honestly, I'm not sure what I'm going to do. Maybe just go back to my usual routine and ignore the Games like I used to, while my family watches? Yeah, I guess. Sounds like a good plan.

"I don't know, maybe just do the same," I mumble. I quickly stand up and leave. But before I leave, I turn and face them all. "And don't worry; I promise you, none of us will be reaped, okay? Now, I have to go home. Later," I say. When I'm home, I run into my mother's room and quickly take a shower and slip on the black dress. I put on the black flats and look at myself in the mirror.

I smile. My brown hair flows nicely up to my lower chest and it really brings out my green eyes. My tanned skin is a nice touch, but I really wish I didn't have that long scar on my right arm, but I ignore it. I smile, since I think this is the most expensive dress my mother bought for me.

When I'm done, I assist my siblings. I dress up Braylee and Liliya, while my younger sisters, Maddy-Rose and Makaela-Marie, who are twins, dress themselves. My mother helps my younger brother's dress.

I'm happy that my siblings aren't eligible to be in the Games. I really wish they could not participate in them. Our way to the reaping is noisy as heck! Braylee, who I don't mind, is attached to my leg, holding my hand as we walk, while Liliya is beside me.

When we're at the reaping, I say goodbye to my family and head into my own line. It's too bad I couldn't stand with Alyssa. She's a year younger, so I can't. After our mayor makes his speech and shows us the video of the rebellions, our escort comes up on stage.

"District Three, welcome to the 1000th reaping of the Hunger Games, I am your escort, Nevia Octkare, as you already know," she says. She giggles and says, "Now, it's time to choose our boy tribute." She grabs a slip of paper and smiles, which kind of creeps me out. "Veris Sphene."

I look around, but no one is coming on stage. There is absolutely no one until I see a pair of Peacekeepers walk over to the seventeen-year-old section and pluck a boy from the ground. He doesn't look like a great opponent, but alright. Next thing, he's standing on the stage, looking around nervously.

"Now, it's time to choose out girl tribute," says Nevia. She grabs a slip of paper and unfolds it. "Alyx Collyn."

What? No! Dammit, it can't be me! It can't, right? Shit, this is bad. This is bad! I have my younger siblings to take care of…and David. What about David? What about Braylee? And Liliya? And everyone else?

Strangely, I mask my face, putting on a determined expression. I walk up to the stage and stand beside my tribute partner. He certainly doesn't look _that _great up close. After a while, we're led into the Justice building. Before I enter my room, I look at Veris. I smile. He quickly flashes me a smile and runs into this room.

Strange…

I go into my room and wait a while, knowing someone will eventually come. Soon, my family comes in. Immediately, Braylee clings to my leg, and so does my family but they don't really stick to me like Braylee does. They just give me reassuring hugs.

I hug Braylee tightly. "You'll be fine," I whisper, "you're strong, and I know it. Ignore your sisters and brothers if they put you down, and be strong." She looks up at me, nodding her head as tears stream down her tanned cheeks. I'm keeping myself from crying but blinking them away.

When they leave, my friends come in next. I run up to David and kiss him on the cheek. I hug him tightly. When I hear a cough, I release him to see my friends. I blush slightly, but I wipe it away.

"You're going to be fine out there," says Alyssa. I smile and hug her, giving each of my friends a hug. For once, we all joke and laugh, trying to enjoy the moment. But soon, they're led out of the building, and I give David one last kiss before he bids farewell for now…

_**To Be Continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4: District 4 & 5

_**District Four Male – Gabriel Anderson (15)**_

I hear laughs around me. It's the sound of a young boy giggling and an older boy laughing his head off, jerking away. I sigh and scrunch my nose just a bit before I open my eyes to find my two brothers, Cooper and James. Cooper is only eight, and my older brother James is eighteen, his last year for the Games. But before, when I was younger, we all had an brother who was much older, but he died in the Games.

I roll my eyes and sit up, making them laugh more. What's so funny? I sit up and glare at them. "What did you do to me?" I hiss, glaring at them. James chuckles and points to me.

"Nothing, we just messed with your face. Now you look like a total idiot," he says between laughs. My eyes go wide when I notice markers in their hands. Realizing what they did, I immediately run to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. Dammit! Black circles are around my eyes and the word "Idiot" is written across my forehead, along with a black line underneath it and a mustache the shape of a square.

_I'm going to kill them, _I think. I glare at the mirror and turn on the water. I grab handfuls of water and begin to wash my face. I do this over and over again until my hands go wrinkly. I look at myself in the mirror, only to find that it washed off, but you can see it only a _little. _It's not that noticeable, so I doubt people will be able to notice the marks, right?

I grab a cloth and dry my face. I sigh and walk out, glaring at my brothers as they smirk, while I make my way down to the kitchen. When I'm in the kitchen, I sit down next to my mum and smile. "How was your morning?" I ask, flashing a grin.

She chuckles and says, "Don't flatter yourself. Now why don't you go train like your brothers? The only way to please us is to do what you're told." My mum is beautiful with her long, curly brown hair and chestnut eyes. My dad has blonde hair with deep-sea blue eyes, which is okay, considering we live in District Four. But I can't keep up with their nagging, saying my brothers are better than me.

I laugh sarcastically and grab a piece of bread wrapped in seaweed off the table. I rip off a chunk and begin to chew on it. "I'll be back in a bit to dress for the reaping. I'm going to train like you want me to," I say. I get my parents' approval and I walk out the door.

Lies. Those were lies.

As I walk along the shoreline, I look to my left to see docks, and a girl with golden-blonde hair sitting on the edge of the docks, with someone approaching from behind. Something clicks with her – I think my younger brother was talking about her once. I shrug my shoulders and continue to walk down the shoreline until I see a girl about the same age as me. I smirk and run in the sand, pushing it all behind me.

"Emily!" I shout. She immediately turns and smiles. I smirk and we both go tumbling in the sand. She giggles and stands up with me. "How's it going?" I ask curiously.

"It's going good. Oh, and how rude of you, you just ruined my hair!" she exclaims.

I glare at her and say, "Now whose fault was that? Certainly it wasn't my fault," I pause, looking everywhere and flailing my arms, "Now, let me help you with that, young lady." We both laugh and I take the pin from her hair and comb it through my fingers. She wipes her hands on her dress just as I'm finished ridding the sand. "Finished."

"Thank you," she says.

"No problem."

"So, Gabriel, I think I have to go now. You should go too, the reaping/s going to begin soon," she says, blushing as she twirls a piece of her hair around her finger.

I smile and pat her on the shoulder. I'm about to reply when I hear a scream. We turn our attention to it, but I look away just as fast. "You're right. Oh, and before I leave, good luck, Emily," I say. I turn on my heels and begin running back home.

When I'm home, I ignore my brothers and go into my room. Since I don't have any dress clothes, I quickly grab a pair of ripped black jeans and a dark blue shirt, something I'd normally wear outside. I take a quick shower and slip on the pair of pants and shirt. I look at myself in the mirror.

My dark, but curly and wavy brown hair hands just above my forehead and my deep-sea blue eyes are the perfect touch with my outfit, including my polished, yet angelic look. I smirk and walk out of the room to be met with the family.

"I'll go early," I say just as I past them. I ignore their calls and walk out of the house. Once I'm finally outside, I jog a bit until I'm a fair distance. From there, I walk. When I'm at the reaping, I sign in and wait in my line. I stand on my tippytoes, looking for Emily.

I'm about to call out for her when suddenly, the mayor does the same thing every year and our escort comes up on stage. "District Four, welcome again to the reaping, but the 1000th Annual Hunger Games, as always, I'm your escort, Laola Ludwig. Now, if you'd like to move on, I'll choose our girl tribute first."

I roll my eyes to the side as she walks over to the girls' bowl and plucks out a piece of paper. She unfolds it, smiling shyly. "Cecilia Jones."

Cecilia is about to walk onto the stage until someone shouts, "I volunteer!" A young girl with blonde hair runs up onto the stage. Wait – that was the girl I saw at the docks!

"What is your name, young lady?" Laola asks.

The blonde girl smiles brightly and says, "My name is Tess Vickravan."

Laola nods her head and takes a slip from the boys' glass bowl. She reads it out, "Gabriel Anderson."

What did she say? I look around me and take a deep sigh. Bravely, I walk onto the stage, ignoring all the stares. When I'm up there, Tess faces me, smiling.

"What're those marks on your face?" she asks, her finger pointing at my direction.

"What?" I say annoyed. Honestly, these kids are confusing.

"On your face, Gabriel, there are faded marks, and the word "idiot" on your forehead," she says. I close my eyes, sigh, slap my forehead, and curse my brothers. Oh, when I get back, I'm going to kill them.

"Thanks a lot, kid. There's no need to _tell _me things I already know," I snap. I roll my eyes and walk into the Justice Building without waiting for my partner and escort. I walk into my room and sit down. Surprisingly, I still remember where everything is since the last time I came here to visit my brother.

Suddenly, my family comes in. "I'm so proud you got in, my son!" my mum gushes. I nod my head and my brothers also congratulate me. Weird thing is, my father isn't giving me any nice looks or anything; he's glaring. What did I do? "Marvin, why aren't you congratulating your own son?" my mum asks dad.

He glances at me then back up at mum. "Because, sweetheart, he won't even make it! He barely trains, so do you think he's actually going to survive the bloodbath when it begins? No!" he shouts.

My mum takes a step back and glares at him. "Dad, I _do _train, and I have enough knowledge to win these Games! I'll prove you wrong when I come back home victor, living in my home and away from you!" I shout.

"Don't talk to your father like that!"

I'm about to shout until mum interrupts us. She pushes my dad away and whispers something I can't hear. Soon, they all leave. I sigh and plop myself onto the couch. Suddenly, James comes back in. He smiles and sits beside me. "Forget about dad, Gabriel. Right now, I believe you can win these Games with this," he says. I look down into his hands to see a pendant with a small knot in it.

"It can't be," I whisper.

James smiles and hands it to me. "It's yours for good luck," he says. He stands up and plays with my hair. I glare at him and he leaves.

_**District Four Female – Tess Vickravan (12)**_

I punch the punching bag for the thousandth time. I sigh and collapse onto the ground, breathing heavily as beads of sweat drip down my face. "Can't I take a break?" I ask, looking up to my father. My father is a past victor, and like usual, he trains me every day because he wants me to volunteer at eighteen, to make sure I'm ready and prepared, and able to fight for myself.

But god! I don't think I'll be able to take this. Age doesn't matter to me; I'm going to prove him wrong when the reaping begins. It's too bad, though. Seven years ago when I was five, my parents had a divorce because there was just too many problems. I never knew the problems, and I still don't because my father won't tell me.

"In five minutes, Tess. After your five minutes is up, you can do whatever you want for the while and head to the reaping straight away, okay?" my father says.

I sigh inwardly and stand up on my wobbly knees. I nod my head and think to myself. _I'm tired. _When I make it to the other side of the room which felt like forever, I grab a pair of knives and toss them into the air. I catch them into the air and glance at my father quickly, so I know he's looking.

I place three knives in each of my hand and pull my arms back. I smirk and whip them forward, so they all hit the red target in the middle. I smile and jump up and down, turning to my father. He gives me a frown and I stop cheering for my small victory. I grab a pair of knives and do it again, adding more little by little.

"You can leave," he says. I turn to him and smile. "I'll meet you at the reaping," he says before I leave. I skip out of the building and out onto the sand. I smile and twirl. Oh, how the ocean breeze feels on my face. I open them and make my way over to the docks that are just a few minutes away if I walk.

When I arrive at the docks, I sit down on the edge and dip my feet into the cold water. I smile brightly and swing my feet back and forth, splashing it into the air. I do this for a while until I see a boy with slightly curly brown hair. He glances at me and shrugs his shoulders. I continue to watch him and suddenly, he calls out a name and runs over to the girl and tackles her to the ground.

I chuckle and continue to feel the water with my feet. Suddenly, I hear light footsteps. I look to my right to see my best friend, Ghea, but I don't have any time to say anything because she pushes me into the water. I scream until I hit the water with a splash.

Oh, great, I needed that. I guess I can call it my shower or bath, either way it still works. The sweat on me was terrible.

I quickly swim back up to the surface and grab hold of the dock. Being from District Four, I'm supposed to be a great swimmer. But guess what? I'm not very good at it. I cough a bit of water and climb onto the dock, then laying on my back, breathing.

"What was that for?" I ask, looking over at Ghea. She smiles and shrugs her shoulders.

"I wanted to have some fun before the reaping starts. Oh, and I saw you come out of the training centre, so I thought you needed a bath, you know," she responds, smirking. I nod my head. Now I see why she did that. "Now that I think about it, I believe when you came out of the training centre, I think it was twenty minutes before the reaping starts. Now we only have ten minutes."

"What?" I say. I quickly stand up. "Later, Ghea." I run back home and slip into my room. I open my drawer and look frantically for my selection of clothes for the reaping. _Where is it? _I toss my clothes all over the room, but I can't seem to find it. This is terrible!

"Your clothes are on the bed, Tess," a voice says. I turn to see my grandmother. I smile and turn to it hanging on the edge of my bed. I sigh and pluck it away from it.

"Thanks, grandma," I say. I make my way into the bathroom and begin changing. When I'm finished, I look at myself in the mirror.

I'm wearing a blue skirt that reaches just above my knees and a yellow blouse. I let my wavy golden-brown hair loose, letting it reach my mid-back. A perfect touch to the outfit is my tanned skin and sky blue eyes. I quickly comb my hair and go into the kitchen. I grab a few pieces of fish and toss them into my mouth. After that, I take a gulp of water.

When I'm finished, I quickly put on a pair of blue flip-flops and exit the house, closing the door behind me. I run all the way to the reaping. Well, I'm not sure if I call it running because of that awkward tilt I make my feet do when running. I mean, who can run in flip-flops? They slide off easily.

Once I'm at the reaping, I immediately get signed in and make my way so I'm standing next to Ghea. She flashes me a quick smile and we turn to the mayor on stage. He quickly makes the speech and our escort, Laola Ludwig comes onto stage.

"District Four, welcome again to the reaping, but the 1000th Annual Hunger Games, as always, I'm your escort, Laola Ludwig. Now, if you'd like me to move on, I'll choose our girl tribute first," she says, giggling. After grabbing the piece of paper, she reads it. "Cecilia Jones."

"I volunteer!" I shout, raising my hand. I look back to see a shocked face on my father. I smirk and run onto the stage.

"What is your name, young lady?" Laola asks.

I smile brightly and say, "My name is Tess Vickravan."

Laola nods her head and takes a slip from the boys' glass bowl. She reads it out, "Gabriel Anderson."

A boy with slight marks on his face makes his way up to the stage. Hey, haven't I seen him somewhere? When Gabriel is standing next to me, I look at him and smile.

"What're those marks on your face?" I ask as I hold up my finger to point at the faded black on his face.

"What?" he says confused, facing me with an annoyed expression.

"On your face, Gabriel, there are faded marks, and the word "idiot" on your forehead," I say. Gabriel closes his eyes, sighs and slaps his forehead. I smile slightly and he moves his lips angrily.

"Thanks a lot, kid. There's no need to _tell _me things I already know," he snaps. He rolls his eyes and walks off. I watch him for a second and begin to follow. By the time I'm in the Justice Building, he's gone. But I'm already being pushed into my room.

When I'm in the room, my father comes bursting through, his face red, fumed with anger. "What were you thinking, Tess?" he snaps.

I shrug my shoulders, my eyes getting watery. "I just wanted to compete, that's all."

He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. He sits beside me and holds my hand tightly with his. "Listen, Tess, when you're out there, I want you to be strong, okay? Although you had very little training, I know you can do it. Just be strong and brave, okay? And to come back home, please, you have to kill."

My eyes go wide and I narrow them just as quick. "Alright," I whisper.

"That's my girl," he says. For a while, we talk until the Peacekeepers usher him out. I sit in silence for a while until the door opens again, revealing Trevor. I smile and run over to him and hug him. He returns the hug and I can feel him smile. I smile too, happy about his presence.

We pull away and Trevor and I look into each other's eyes when suddenly, he grabs my cheeks, pulls me towards him and kisses me! My eyes are wide. What's happening?

"I'm sorry," he says after he pulls away. "It's just…before you leave, Tess, I need you to know that I like you."

"Huh?" I say, shocked. I look up at him, eyes still bulging.

"Before I leave, I need you to know that you can't trust Ghea, alright?" he says.

"What do you mean? Why can't I trust Ghea?" I ask.

"She's been using you all this time."

"But…she's my best friend," I say. I sit down on the velvet couch with Trevor again. Now I find it a bit awkward, knowing that he kissed me and we're sitting in silence. He rubs me back with his hand until the Peacekeepers come.

"Tess, remember, okay?" he says. I nod my head and the door closes. I sit back down on the couch and hold my legs tightly. I replay the scene of the kiss in my head again. I remember when I was younger, I watched videos of previous Hunger Games. And I think I'm just reliving a scene from it. But it was centuries ago, I believe.

_**District Five Male – Iagan Dunmore (13)**_

It repeats in my head. The torture and blood splattering everywhere is…

Her screams are agonizing. Her parents – our parents' screams are just as agonizing as hers. Their eyes focus on me, blood-red veins showing deeply on their white eyes. They scream, but what? They're shouting, they're all shouting my name, telling me to run. But I'm not.

It's time. The time is coming soon, and they cry as I watch the young girl, older than me by a few years _scream _her heart out, tearing and scratching her own voice. As she screams, she looks at me, pain in her eyes - the pain of dying eyes.

The man in white raises the lash. He whips it and it hits the girl. She screams. She looks at me again and cries. Tears stream down her face as blood whips all around her, painting her parents and the things around her.

This goes on until her head hangs down, swinging back and forth. Next is a man in his late-twenties. His dull grey eyes bore into mine as a whip sounds throughout the whole square. The whipping is continuous with the blood splattering everything in its way. Soon, his head swings along with the young girl. Screams coming from a woman follow soon after. She screams my name, but it's no use; I'm already gone.

I'm not there. I'm back outside of my community home. The blood and everything that man in white has done was just so…gorgeous. Those memories bring me back to the time I tortured someone to death. The boy's blood painted my face with crimson, his arms beating me. But I was stronger. I had something more powerful.

I continued to stab him until his body went limp and his eyes rolled away up into his head, while all the other kids ran away the minute they saw that crimson liquid. Oh, how beautiful it looked. The beauty of his body ripping apart when I cut him open by tearing it widely, letting all his parts fall away, was fascinating. How I miss it – how I miss it so dearly. I just fell in love, and I crave for it again. It just felt so right.

I suddenly hear an announcement and I stand up from the ground. Well, the time has come. My parents were tortured to death in front of my eyes, and I killed someone with my bear hands. It felt so right. But now they're gone. My parents – no, my whole family is gone.

How I wish I made it last year. But that damn kid had to beat me to it. I mentally sigh and begin to walk down the road. This year I'm going in. _Oh, how blood and guts will spill everywhere. How beautiful it will be, especially if it's me the one cutting them up. _

"Iagan," a voice says. I look up to see a girl, taller than me and her blonde curls. She smiles.

"Hello," I mumble.

Emily giggles and messes with my hair. I close my eyes and open them to look at her. "Iagan, don't be shy. You're always like that, you know," she says.

"Don't to that," I snap. "I'm leaving." I hear her sigh and her footsteps follow me. We walk in silence as thoughts crawl into my head. The blood, bodies, death, and all the dreadful things I'll be able to see. Oh, how it will be amazing.

When we arrive at the reaping, I check in and wait. Hell, I just want this all to be finished so I can be in the Games already. When our escort comes on stage, he smiles. "Welcome, District Five. I'll be your new escort, Jalies Brenn. Now, I believe we should get this along with." He walks over to the bowl, but I have other plans.

It's quiet as I take steps forward, letting the ground touch my feet. I push through the crowd of people and walk up on stage. Jalies looks at me, his eyes shocked. Maybe because he didn't get a chance to read the paper? I'm on stage right now, and I want to win these Games.

"What's your name, little girl?" he asks.

I look at him, my dull eyes piercing through him. I narrow my eyes and say, "I'm not a girl. My name's Iagan Dunmore."

He chuckles slightly and smiles, then walks over to the girls' bowl. When he plucks the piece of paper out, I look at the cameras and I can see my tiny reflection in it. My short, caramel brown hair, gray full eyes, my pale skin and my freckles stand out. My outfit's like my eyes; dull.

"Jesslyn Reeden," the escort says. I smirk and imagine the pain she'll go through when the Games start and I'll be able to stab through her flesh with my weapons. Or better yet, my teeth. Oh, how they'll sink through her and pierce her heart. Her screams of agony will be the one thing going through me. Oh, the many ways I can murder her.

All my thoughts go down the drain when I see a girl walking up to the stage, her smirk showing no hesitation. When she's standing beside me, we immediately get tossed into the Justice Building. For the short while, I ignore her until I arrive into my room.

No one's coming. No one's coming. No one's –

"Iagan!"

Emily comes running in and hugs me tightly. When she breaks it, she looks at me. "Why'd you volunteer? You're too young! Please, I don't want you to go out there; you're like my younger brother!"

I continue to look at her, my expression not changing. "I didn't volunteer; I want to be in the Games because I want to hear the screams when someone dies and the blood," I whisper.

She narrows her eyes and sighs. "Iagan, how many times have I told you not to think like that? You're young; you're not supposed to be like that. Please, Iagan. Don't leave."

"Well I'm leaving!" I shout.

"Please, Iagan."

"Shut the hell up and leave or do you want to die in here?" I snap.

She sniffles and caresses my cheek. "I'm sorry, Iagan. Please be reasonable. Before I leave, I'd like you to know that you're going to be okay."

I sit back down and look at her. I nod my head and she leaves afterwards. But I soon forget everything once the dreadful thoughts come back to mind.

_**District Five Female – Jesslyn Reeden (16)**_

I swing back and forth, pushing my body so I can reach higher into the sky. I giggle and laugh, my eyes tearing. The wind caressing my face feels right, just perfect. When the swing slows, I jump off of it and tumble onto the ground. I smile, but it turns to a frown when I see my dad coming.

"Jesslyn, it's time to practice. You can have fun later," he says sternly. In my opinion, I think my dad is more of a trainer than a father because I train every day. Now I think I see the reason why my mom left with my brother. When I was younger and when my parents were together, my dad would work my brother, Luke to the bone, and I mean seriously. Since my dad's a victor, I think I see why. And so, my mum filed for a divorce and got custody of Luke, but my dad somehow got custody of me and began training me. But before I began training at the age of nine, he would treat me like royalty – like a princess.

Once in a while I got to see my brother. Secretly, of course, or my dad would kill me! While my dad trained me, I wanted to run away. I didn't have a choice because I didn't want to leave him alone. Besides, in two years when I'm eighteen, I'll be determined to win so I can live with my mum and brother.

I sigh and run up to my dad. "Do I have to train right now? I mean, the reaping is going to start in less than an hour!" I exclaim, flailing my arms in circles around me.

He gives me a stern look and I know he wants me to do it. Every morning I have to train. I narrow my eyes and turn on my heels to begin walking to the centre. When I'm in there, I see Brooke, my best friend. Her black curly hair is tied up into a pony tail and her green eyes are covered behind a blindfold.

I smirk and grab a sword. I quietly walk over to her and connect the sword with her stomach. She immediately stops and places the nun chucks in her hand to her side, while her other hand reaches for her blindfold.

I cough and deepen my voice. "Don't take off your blindfold," I say in the best deepest voice I can imitate. She smirks and readies the nun chucks. She pulls them apart, but the chain stays. I grin and pull the sword back, also getting ready. "Go." I whip the sword and it blocks the nun chucks from hitting my stomach. We continue doing this until there's no winner. Surprisingly, Brooke is good with a blindfold.

She takes off her blindfold and giggles. "That was fun," she says. "And I knew it was you. You're not very good at imitating a guy, aren't you?"

I blush and giggle, slightly slapping her on the arm. "I'm not," I say. We laugh as we practice for a while. When we're finished, we hug each other. "I'll see you at the reaping, okay?"

"Okay," she says. I smile and walk out of the building. Brooke and I part ways. When I arrive home, I immediately go to my room, ignoring my dad's calls. I open my drawer and pull out a skirt and dress. I take a quick shower and begin to change. When I'm finished, I comb my hair and look at the mirror reflecting my image.

My dress is a tight, cotton white skirt that reaches my mid-thigh. A silver, sequined shirt is tucked into my skirt. The shirt is strapless with a sweetheart neckline. My shoes are black pumps, which I find highly cute, and some hoop earrings. Along with that, my chestnut coloured hair is in thick waves, reaching a few inches past my shoulders. My light makeup brings out my blue eyes and my skin, which is a light ivory.

I smile and skip out of the room, smiling brightly. I walk into the living room where my dad is sitting. "Are you ready?" I ask. He nods his head and follows me out the door. When we're at the reaping, I get checked in and wait with Brooke. We talk a bit and laugh until our escort comes up on stage.

"Welcome, District Five. I'll be your new escort, Jalies Brenn. Now, I believe we should get this along with," he says. He's about to walk over to the boys' bowl until a young, fragile girl walks up onto the stage without waiting for him to read the paper.

Jalies leans down and smiles to the girl. "What's your name, little girl?" he asks her with the microphone.

She looks at him without expression. "I'm not a girl. My name is Iagan Dunmore," Iagan says through the microphone. What? But he looks so small! I don't mean to offend him, but he kind of reminds me of someone like a brother or sister, of some sort.

Our escort chuckles and walks over to the girls' bowl. "Now let's choose our girl tribute." He grabs a slip of paper and unfolds it. "Jesslyn Reeden."

What? I feel my eyes go wide as I repeat the name in my head. _Jesslyn Reeden._

I shake my head from left to right and smile. How is this happening? I was planning on volunteering at eighteen, not now. Reaped two years earlier. Oh, well, at least I can go home earlier to my mum and brother!

I walk up onto the stage as I smile at the cameras, showing them I'm proud, because I am. When I look at Iagan, he just has a smirk plastered on his lips as his eyes gaze into space. I smile and walk over to him. I'm about to introduce myself, but we're led into the Justice Building.

I wait until Brooke comes in, her face showing anger. "You weren't supposed to go until you were eighteen!" she whines.

I sigh and walk over to her. "I know, I know. But I was reaped. The bright side is that I can win these Games and live with my mum and brother, right?" I say, smiling. Her frown turns into a smile and she embraces me in a hug. "And we'll get to spend time with each other, have sleepovers and much more!"

She laughs when we begin to tickle each other, having fun. Nonetheless, she leaves and soon my dad comes in. He smiles and walks over to me. "Congratulations," he says, smiling as he hugs me tightly. I jump up and down as he speaks. "I'm proud of you, even if you didn't volunteer."

_Thanks, now I can win this and move in with my mum and brother! _I think. "Thanks, dad," I say. We pull apart and sit. For a few minutes or so, we talk about the Games and what my strategy should be. He makes the plans, while I disagree and add something else, laughing. When the Peacekeepers come to get him, I sigh and lean back.

The door opens and my mum comes in, followed by my brother. "Mum!" I squeal. I run over to them and I have them both in my grip. "I missed you two."

"We missed you too," they say in unison.

Luke smiles and sits us down on the couch. I grin brightly as he grabs a hold of me and squeezes me. Seriously? "I'm sorry you had to take my place, Jesslyn," he whispers.

I rub his back with my hands and pat him. "It's alright; I'm going to be fine. Either way, I'll make it back alive, okay? And I'll come back home and move in with you two." I look over to my mum, who's smiling as she holds my hand. When Luka breaks the hug, we're in silence but we talk at times, which is actually soothing.

When they leave, I hug them once more and sit back down on the couch. I cuddle into a little ball and hold my hand to my chest, feeling a shard of sea glass that's a shape of a heart.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5: District 6 To 8

_**District Six Male – Hoyt Kliesen (16)**_

I walk alongside my two friends, Jaela and Leon Dubois. Of course, we're laughing and joking around about that fight I had a few days ago. It was funny. Well, no, it was hilarious! The boy I was fighting was screaming like a little girl. He was terrified. I almost finished him off until he surrendered. He had to go and ruin the fun. Pity.

"Oh, the way her screamed," Leon mocked. He screamed, but it terribly turned into a laugh, making Jaela and I laugh. We continued to make jokes until we got to the dark alley where most of the teens go to practice, considering our District doesn't have an actual training centre.

"Hey," I say. I walk into an alley to find no one. I groan and walk in deeper to see the boy who's in charge of it. Although he's nineteen, he's in charge because, apparently, he's the oldest.

He raises his hand and stops me. "Sorry, Hoyt, it's closed today," he says sternly.

I sigh inwardly. "Why? Why is it closed today? It's open every day, isn't it?" I ask.

He sighs and nods his head. "Hoyt, it's closed today because of the reaping. Haven't you got the news?"

I turn my head to look at Jaela and Leon, but they just shrug their shoulders with a confused look. I roll my eyes and turn back to Jackson. "No, I haven't got the news. But is it really closed?"

"Yes, it is because of the reaping. Now why don't you get your ass back home before the reaping starts? It's what everyone does each year."

I nod my head and walk out of the alley with Jaela and Leon. I smirk and stop. They stop and look at me with questioning faces. "What are you thinking?" asks Leon.

I smirk widely and look at him. "We should make a quick fight. What do you say?" I ask. The siblings look at each other and back to me with wide eyes.

"Sorry, dude, but we are not doing it unattended. Besides, we have to get home to dress for the reaping, okay?" says Leon. I sigh deeply and roll my eyes.

"Fine," I mumble before walking off. I walk past them. I look around to the high-tech buildings around. I'm surprised, honestly, seeing as District Six – my District – was heavily bombed during the second rebellion. But that was years ago, a time no one can remember.

When I arrive home, I see Finn and Felix sitting on the couch, talking. I walk into the kitchen to see my mother washing the dishes. "Where's dad?" I ask curiously as I help her. I don't even know why I asked, because I already know the answer.

"Well, silly, he's at the Capitol, don't you remember? He's always busy and he's never home," she says, sighing.

_Right, _I think. I sigh and enter the living room with my brothers. Always, my dad will always be busy in the Capitol. But I'm lucky, though, seeing as my dad made good with his life. Since he's a Capitol actor from the District, he makes pretty good money. So, basically, my family is well fed and is probably the richest in the District. Of course, we're loyal to the District, having ties with them.

And, being the little rich boy, I was to be married to a girl also from District Six. Yes, my parents did arrange it. She was a very beautiful girl. Her name was Elise Victorien Rochefort. Apparently, we were supposed to get married at the age of twenty, if we were not to get reaped. We dated for a year, but Elise broke off the engagement because, apparently, she didn't like it when I participated in underground battles.

But now we don't talk, hang out, or even take glances at each other. Well, I know she doesn't. I just take quick glances at her when in school.

"Hoyt!" I blink my eyes, realizing I was deep into my thoughts. I turn my head to see my brothers, identical twins, looking at me. "Mom said you're supposed to get ready for the reaping now," they say in unison.

I nod my head and quickly get up from my seat. I head into my bedroom to find a pair of clothes lying out on my bed. I smile and pluck the clothes from the bed. I undress and put the clothes on. I look at myself in the mirror and smirk. I'm lucky she knows what I wear every day.

For this year's annual reaping, I'm wearing a white leather jacket, a black button-up shirt, faded jeans and hard brown boots. My short and sleep honey blonde hair is brushed up, and my green eyes match with my look perfectly, also with my slightly tanned skin.

When I'm satisfied with my look, I walk out of the house with my family and we make out way to the reaping. My brothers and I check in and we go wait with our group. While I wait, I talk with Leon. After a few minutes, the mayor does his annual thing and our escort, a plump female with faded blue skin, comes up onto the stage.

"Welcome, District Six to the 1000th reaping for the Hunger Games!" she exclaims happily. "Now, let's choose our male tribute." She walks over to the boys' bowl and grabs a piece of paper. She smiles wickedly, which is actually pretty creepy. "Leon Dubious."

I watch as looks at me, fright in his eyes. I smirk and place my hand on my shoulder. I immediately turn and shout, "I volunteer!" I run up onto the stage and smile.

"What is your name, young man?" the escort asks.

"The name's Hoyt Kliesen," I say.

She smiles and returns back to the microphone. "Our girl tribute is next," says our escort. She grabs a slip of paper and reads it out loud. "Aspen Darrow."

A thin, but tall girl walks up onto the stage. She looks around, her eyes not knowing what to focus on. Suddenly, she breaks down crying. Her pale blonde hair covers her possibly blood-shot eyes. We're led into the Justice Building when the Peacekeepers actually manage to drag her into her room.

"Why'd you do that?" a voice shouts.

I turn to see Leon and Jaela. I smile and sprint over to them. "I did it for you because you look like you don't stand a chance. And since, you know, I might stand a better chance in the arena."

Leon laughs and rolls his eyes. We laugh and talk for a while until the Peacekeepers come and retrieve them. Next, soon afterwards, my family comes in. Of course, my dad is not going to make an appearance. But hey, I'll be in the Capitol and he'll be there too, so there might a lucky chance, right?

"You're so brave, Hoyt," my mom gushes. I smile as she embraces me in a hug. Both Finn and Felix smile. I also return it. As usual, the twins are in their own little world while my mother and I talk. It's always so casual like every day talk. But soon, they leave. When they're gone, I raise my hand in the air and look at my finger. A silver ring wraps around my finger tightly.

Always, it'll always be there. I still have these feelings, yes, and I know the engagement is broken off, but I'm keeping the ring.

_**District Six Female – Aspen Darrow (16)**_

He runs through the forests, panting so hard. Beads of sweat drip down his face as he runs faster and faster with all his might. He looks back to see the pair in pursuit of him. Quickly, he turns his head back and runs like before. Suddenly, he trips over a rock and he tumbles down a hill to his right.

His body falls and is limp as it tumbles down the steep hill. The fragile flesh hits rocks, trees and other things that the pain he feels is unbearable. He groans. His face holds scratches and dirt from previous times.

Up the hill, the duo slide down the hill with ease. They dodge everything in their way. When they reach the bottom, cornering the boy, they smirk and pull out knives from the backpack. The boy on the ground with blonde hair holds his stomach.

His eyes hold terrible fright as he looks up at the two, clearly dying of fear. "Please, don't," he pleads with sadness.

"Why should we?" the girl says, smirking. She turns to the boy beside her and says, "Now, why don't we show the people a good show and kill this guy?" They both nod their head and turn to the boy on the ground.

"Please," he whispers before feeling the agonizing pain. He screams out.

"Diesal!" I scream. I sit up from the bed and look all around. I feel my heart beating fast, and the feeling of fear fade away as I realize that it was just a dream. It was just a dream, a dream that'll always haunt me. I feel tears spring to my eyes as I think back to his death, but I blink them away.

I jump out of my bed and make my way to the kitchen to where my grandparents are. "Did you have another bed dream about _that_?" my grandma Kendra asks.

"Yeah," I say, nodding my head. I think back again. Although it was years ago, it's still pinned to me, and I have a feeling it'll never leave. Diesal was my only family besides my grandparents. I had to move in with my grandparents since I was very young. I was _very _young, so I can't clearly remember when I moved in with them.

I remember watching as Diesal ran through that forest. He was killed by those damn District Four tributes! God, how I wish I can kill those District Four people. They killed my cousin. And I had to watch his horrible death. For some reason, I couldn't look away, I just couldn't.

"When are those dreams ever going to stop?" my grandpa Gareth asks. I shrug my shoulders and look at them, smiling. They smile too, and grandma Kendra hands me a plate of pancakes with blueberries, forming a smiley face.

"Here, go on and eat, Aspen, you need a full stomach. You don't want to go to the reaping on an empty stomach, now do you?" says grandma Kendra.

That's right! I forgot the reaping is today. Just last week, President Ezio made the announcement. It felt like yesterday he gave the speech. Today's the 1000th annual reaping. I'm actually looking forward to know what the arena is going to be like. Could it be in the desert? The green luscious forest? In the emptiness of a block? An ocean filled arena with small islands? Or could it be underground in the lonely desert I've heard about years ago? Or even in old ruins holding precious treasure and toxic chemicals?

"Thank you," I mumble before grabbing a fork and cutting pieces of the pancake in small squares. Yum. It's been a while since I ate something like this. I'm lucky to have such loving grandparents, even at the loneliest times. When I'm finished eating, I hug them both. "I'm going to start getting ready for the reaping, alright? You two can go on ahead so I'll meet you there."

"Oh, don't worry, dear; we'll come with you. We'll just wait for you, okay?" says grandpa Gareth. I smile and nod my head.

"Okay," I say. I smile and nod at them before I head back to my room. When I'm in my room, I plop myself down on the bed. _I miss you, _I think. I sit in my own silence for a while before getting up and grabbing a plain dress from my dresser. I quickly strip and take a shower. I slip on the dress and look myself in a reflection of metal in my room.

I'm wearing a plain grey dress that reaches just above my knees and a pair of grey flats, too. Since my skin isn't tanned, but pale, it matches with my pale blonde hair. I smile evilly as I look into my own pale blue eyes. Just perfect.

I exit my room and I find my grandparents by the doorway, smiling. I smile and walk over to grandma Kendra. "You look beautiful," she whispers, "your mother would have thought so too."

I smile and after a few seconds of silence, we exit the small house. We make our way to the reaping with very little talk. When we get to the reaping, I hug both my grandparents and quickly check in. I stand with my own group.

Boring. It's boring every year with our mayor doing his annual announcement, along with a video clip on how the Games came to be, and how District Thirteen was obliterated into pieces. After the short speech, our escort comes up onto the stage.

"Welcome, District Six to the 1000th reaping for the Hunger Games!" she squeals happily. "Now, let's choose our male tribute." She grabs a square piece of paper from the boys' bowl and reads it out, smiling. "Leon Dubious."

"I volunteer!" a voice exclaims. I look around to see the richest kid in the District run up onto the stage, his white leather jacket matching him perfectly.

"What is your name, young man?" the escort asks.

"The name's Hoyt Kliesen," says Hoyt. Obviously.

She smiles and returns back to the microphone. "Our girl tribute is next," says our escort. She grabs a slip of paper and reads it out loud. "Aspen Darrow."

I feel my eyes go wide, but I ready myself and walk up onto the stage. I look around everywhere, not really knowing what to keep myself focused on. I feel tears stream down my cheeks as sobs escape my lips. I hold my mouth, trying to hold them back, but it's too late. I've already broke down.

I feel myself being pushed, and I just follow. But when we're in the building, I stop and don't move. I'm not sure how long it's been, but I feel myself being dragged. I open my eyes and I'm suddenly tossed to the floor. I look around and look back to find the Peacekeepers closing the door.

I glare at them and sit back on the floor. After a few moments of complete silence, the door opens. My grandparents walk in and embrace me in a hug. I let them because I want to feel this moment of comfort once more before I'm led to my death. But at the same time, oddly enough, I'm actually happy. Now I get to avenge my cousin. I can kill those District Four tributes!

"Aspen, you're going to be fine out there," my grandma Kendra says in a soothing voice. I smile at this, knowing I will no matter where I am. For a while, we just spend time with each other. My grandpa leaves first, but my grandma stays. "Aspen, I want you to have my golden locket for good luck, okay?"

I nod my head and put on the necklace. I look at it, examining it happily. "Thank you," I whisper just before she leaves.

_**District Seven Male – Alexander Fell (18)**_

I raise my arms in the hair, ready to attack it. I smirk and grip the axe tighter in my hands. I slam it down, watching as the chock of wood falls in two. I do this a few more times until all of them – the pieces of wood, I mean, are all chopped into two pieces. Someone else could chop them in four later. Right now, I have to get home.

As I whip the axe by me, hitting a nearby tree, I wipe my forehead, ridding the beads of sweat that descend down my face. I lean back against a tree and look up at the sky. The trees are large and very tall. Their branches reach out to one another with green leaves. Through the branches and leaves that cover the sky with a nice feeling, I can still see blue patches.

I stand straight and run my hand through my brown shaggy hair. I smile and lift my hand up to my chest. I clutch the item in my hand and look at it. It's my necklace I've had for a while. Well, not really; a year after getting my job to help support my small family, I carved it out of a small piece of wood I found on the ground while walking home. It turns out that I'm a perfectionist at carving. A skill I never really knew of before.

I've been working as a lumberjack since I was just eleven, apparently, because when my father passed away from an unknown disease, I had to step up and take care of the family. We're one of the poorer of District Seven. It's a shame, considering my father worked really hard for my mother and me. Since then, I've been working and working to help support my mother and me. I'm lucky that my mother isn't in a depressed state.

I walk past the trees and the snapping of twigs beneath me. As I make my way home, I caress my fingers along the swirls carved in the trees. As I'm about to leave the forest, I hear a twig snap from a further distance. I whip my head to search for it, but it's nowhere. It's probably nothing.

I'm about to take a step forward when I hear a low growl. My heart stops. It can't be, right? I turn around and swiftly turn my head from left to right, searching for that growl. Suddenly, a big black figure appears. It comes closer, its body heaving from left to right as it nears me.

My breathing stops the minute I figure out what it is. I stand there, speechless. This can't be happening! There's no way a wild bear could've gotten passed the wired fence. It's just impossible!

The second I turn on my heels to run, I hear its monstrous growl sound through the whole forest. I exit the maze of trees, but I can still hear twigs snapping. I take a glance back and continue running. I'm just in a clearing; I'm not out of the forest yet. As I run through the clearing, I take another glance back, only to see it catching up. My breathing speeds as the jerking pain in my legs start getting intense.

I get into the second section of the forest and run to my left and straight up. As I come near another clearing, I dart towards it with all my speed. I stop and catch my breath. I'm not the greatest runner, so it was a great disadvantage.

"Alexander."

I turn my head up and smile when I see my two friends, John and Nina. As if on cue, I hear a growl sound behind me and the sound of the large figure run through the forest, snapping all the twigs and fallen branches on the ground. I quickly get on my feet and run towards my friends.

"We have to go," I say as I run past them. They quickly follow when another growl is sounded. We run alongside the ends of the forest. Lucky for my friends, they're faster runners. They immediately catch up to me, but they don't leave me behind. As I come to a corner by a fence, I turn and just less than fifty meters is my home.

My home is small and a little wrecked, but not by too much since I fixed it up a few months back with the money I got from work. By the time we reach the house at the edge of the District, I look around, but no bear.

"Why were we running?" John asks, panting. I look at him and shrug.

"I thought something chased me. Didn't you two see the bear that was chasing us?" I ask, plopping myself down onto the ground. They shake their heads from left to right, confused. I shrug my shoulders. "I'll see you two later; I'm going to get ready for the reaping."

They say their goodbyes and we part ways once again. I enter my small home and make my way over to my bedroom. I open a drawer and grab a red and black plaid shirt with a pair of black trousers. I make my way into the bathroom and take a quick shower. When I'm finished, I slip on the plaid shirt and black pants.

I look at myself in the mirror. Since the shirt is a _bit _small, but not my much, it shows my masculine figure, which I think is good. My shaggy brown hair is the same as my eyes – chocolate. Once I'm satisfied with my look, I smile. I walk out of the bathroom and see my mother sitting on a small, crooked chair.

"Where were you?" I ask curiously.

She looks up at me and smiles. "I was at our neighbors, but they had to leave because of the reaping. Oh, and that reminds me, you should leave soon. I'll come with you."

I nod my head and we walk out of the house. We walk down the crooked street in silence. I have nothing to say to her, considering I'm the quiet one. When we reach the square where it's held, I hug my mother and without any words and sign in then I get in my own line.

I'm standing near John. We share knowing glances quickly and turn back to the mayor, who shows us a tape of what happened hundreds of years ago, and how the Hunger Games came to exist. When he's finished, our escort, a thin male with a strange shaped beard, comes to the middle of the stage.

He giggles lightly and says, "Welcome, District Seven to the 1000th Annual Hunger Games. As we do every year, let us select our girl tribute. He quickly plucks a paper out of a bowl and unfolds it. "Ashley Shepard."

A girl with long blonde hair and a blue dress that fits her figure just right walks onto the stage. She eyes the crowd, looking as if she's biting back a sob.

The next thing I know, our escort, Michael Fritch, calls out the boy's name. "Alexander Fell." I'm shocked. Really? I feel my mouth drop until someone pushes my shoulder. I see John, his face held with bravery. I smile and nod my head. I walk up the stage bravely, knowing that if I'm scared, the other Districts will probably think I'm just weak. "These are our tributes for this year's Games, Ashley Shepard and Alexander Fell."

No one claps. Instead, we're led into the Justice Building. By the time we enter, Ashley breaks down crying. What am I supposed to do? I'm only good with people I know. Before I could approach her, the Peacekeepers push me into my waiting room.

I wait for a while, sitting on a seat next to a window. Who knows, this could probably be my last time seeing home. Suddenly, the door opens and my friends come in. Both John and Nina approach me, sitting next to me.

"How're you feeling?" Nina asks, rubbing her hands together awkwardly.

"Alright," I respond. We sit in silence until John speaks up.

"You dropped this while we were running," says John. He places something in my hand. I look at it and realize it's my totem pole necklace. I feel around my neck for a black string, but nothing.

"Thank you," I say. I put on the necklace and we sit in silence once more until the Peacekeepers retrieve my friends. After a minute or so, the door opens and my mother comes running in. She hugs me tightly and smiles. I smile and hug her too. "It's alright. I'm going to come back home."

She looks at me, smiling. "I know you will, Alexander. But please, be strong for your father and me, okay?" I smile and nod my head. We have a moment of silence until the Peacekeepers come in quicker than before. "Bye," my mother says before leaving.

_**District Seven Female – Ashley Shepard (17)**_

I groan and my eyes flutter open, but I close them as the light attacks me with blinding rays. I dig deeper into the softness wrapping around me, having the heavens with me. I sigh happily as I cover myself with the blanket and I dig my head deep into the pillow.

I let my mind wander to a tale I once heard about, but it is decades – no, centuries old. I'll be in a tall castle, trapped with no way out. I stay in my home forever and sing, sing aloud and wait for my prince charming to come. I'll wait near the window, waiting and watching the horizon, keeping watch for him to come.

It'll be forever, but when he comes, he'll pass through the death bridge. He will slay that damned dragon and come to my rescue. Ta-da~! He'll come to the top of the castle and envelope me in his arms. He will kiss me and ask for my marriage. Oh, how romantic it will be, and our lips will touch and we can grow old together, and share our moments together. We'll do everything together! We will escape the castle and –

"Ashley, dear, can you come down here? Your friends are here to see you," my mom says.

I sigh loudly and attack my pillow, punching it rapidly with my fists. Great, I was in the middle of my imagination! Of my fairy tale I want very much to come true! I _need _the one. I want to grow old with him, have children and love each other and die with him, if that was true in a District.

I sit up from my bed and grab my silver necklace with a treble clef hanging on it off of the headboard. I put on my necklace and slip on a light sweater. I quickly pull my blonde hair back and run down to the living room to see Lily and Eric. I blush slightly as Eric waves, smiling.

Lily is as normal as ever. Her red hair is in a braid and her green eyes are like the trees out in the wild. Lily's my best friend. We've known each other since kindergarten, and I'm thankful for that.

And as for Eric, he's the same also. He has shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. He is muscular, which I love, and he's my perfect prince charming! He's also very tall, and we have known each other since we were in diapers. Now I wonder if we were meant to become best friends, become lovers and grow old together. If only I knew if it was true.

"Hey, guys," I say, walking over to them. Lily smiles and wraps me in her arms. Okay, I admit it, they're taller than me. Why? Well, when I was born, the doctors didn't think I was going to live because I was a little over seven months old, but my mother doubted it. For the remainder of my days as an infant, I was kept in an incubator.

My father used to tell me that when I was in the incubator, he would come by each day and pray that I'd live. Successfully, I actually lived. I didn't grow properly, so I'm small. But shortly after when my parents wanted another child, my mother was diagnosed with something, causing her to not have any more children. So, I'm an only child; I'm my parents' miracle child or something.

"Hey, Ash," says Eric. Lily releases me from her grip and he hugs my tightly. I feel my cheeks burn red, but I shake them away when he releases me.

"What are you two doing here?" I ask curiously, looking up at the two.

Lily shrugs her shoulders and smiles. "I just wanted to see you before the reaping starts, because you know that I can't stay away from you!" she gushes, "and considering I'm a year younger than you."

I giggle and slightly punch her arm. She laughs and for a while, we head into the living room, eat breakfast and talk and laugh. We enjoy our time together until they leave.

I enter the kitchen and spend time with my mother, too. We talk a bit, and she talks about Eric, making me blush. "It's not like that," I snap, looking away shyly.

She laughs and says, "Ashley, why don't you go up to your room and begin changing, okay? The reaping is going to begin soon."

I nod my head and get up from the table. I enter my room and pull open my closet door. I pull out clothing. What will I wear? What if I get my happily ever after today with Eric? It can happen anytime, so why should I worry?

When I grasp a hanger, I look at it for a while and look at it. I smile and quickly take it to the bathroom with me. I take a quick shower and slip on the dress. I comb my hair and it turns out straight when I'm satisfied. I straighten out the dress and I smile.

The dress is a blue stripe tube top dress that reaches just a little above my knees. My blonde hair reaches my mid-back, and my electric blue eyes match with the dress perfectly, like it was meant for me. My tanned skin also is good, like I belong in District Four. But I know I don't.

I exit the bathroom and make my way to the doorway, to find my parents kissing passionately. I blush a bit and walk past them. "We have to go," I mumble as I slip on a pair of white worn out flip flops.

When we arrive at the reaping, I say "later" to my parents and check in. Quickly, I take a glance at the changing coloured trees and smile. When I'm with my group, I wait silently until our mayor comes up on stage. He makes a quick speech like he does every year and then our escort, a male, come up onto the stage.

He chuckles and says, "Welcome, District Seven to the 1000th Annual Hunger Games. As we do every year, let us select our girl tribute. He quickly plucks a paper out of the girls' bowl and unfolds it. "Ashley Shepard."

I can't go. I still have so much to live for! I haven't even got the chance to find the one yet! Now I don't even get the chance to hold my child in my arms with Eric by my side. We'll be five years older, living happily together, raising our own child together.

I feel everything shatter and slowly, I make my way up onto the stage. I bit my lip back to prevent a sob from sounding throughout the whole District. Our escort pulls out a slip from the boys' bowl and smiles. "Alexander Fell."

A tall and muscular boy, probably older than me by a year, walks up onto the stage. He seems like a typical District Seven kid with brown hair and eyes. He looks older, but at the same time he has that good kid look on him.

"These are our tributes for this year's Games, Ashley Shepard and Alexander Fell," says Michael. Nobody claps, so we're led into the Justice Building. When we're in there, I fall down onto my knees and I hold my head in my hands. I let the tears fall and the sobs escape my lips.

Suddenly, I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I hear a door shut close and I open my eyes to see Eric. "Eric!" I squeal sadly. He smiles and places me on the seat. I immediately wrap my arms around him and continue to sob. We're like this for a while until he whispers in my ear.

"Ashley, you can do this, you're strong and you know that. Although you may be premature and not that strong, I believe you can do it. Despite everything, you lived when the doctors said you didn't," he whispers. I smile and blush at his strong words.

"Thank you, Eric," I say. I close my eyes and let a tear escape. A while after, Eric leaves and the door opens again to reveal Lily. I smile and she smiles, too. She makes her way over to my and hugs me tightly.

"I'm going to miss you," she mumbles.

"I'll miss you too, Lily," I say. She chuckles and we talk for a bit. Before she leaves, she gives me one last hug. I wait for a while until my parents come in. My mother comes running over to me, crying loudly. This makes me want to cry.

"Oh, my baby girl," she says, whimpering. I bite my lip, but the feeling is too… I let out a sob and breakdown crying in her arms. She sooths me by rubbing her hand on my back as I lean onto her, letting the sobs escape me. My father comes over and hugs me too. His eyes are filled with tears about to stream down his face, but he blinks them away. Oh, if only my mother was that strong.

Soon afterwards, my parents depart the building, leaving me in utter loneliness. I sit down on the seat and stare into space, trying to imagine how I'll be saved from the castle, and how I'll be able to come running back home into Eric's arms.

I never got the chance.

_**District Eight Male – Chase Sedesky (17)**_

I sigh loudly and lean back in my seat, tired of her constant gagging. I close my eyes as she continues to gag, her sounds heard. This goes on forever until I get tired of it.

I quickly get up from the couch and walk over to the bathroom to see my aunt Rose, bent over, puking into the toilet, her red hair tied in a ponytail. I roll my eyes and hold my breath for as long as I can. "I'm leaving, I'll be back soon to get ready for the reaping soon, Rose," I say sternly, my eyes narrowed.

She nods her head and slowly glances at me. "Go on, you stupid kid. Your face isn't needed here, so go on and leave!" she sneers.

I groan and grab the door handle. "Bitch," I mumble before slamming the door shut. I grab my sweater off of the couch and cough a bit from the smoke that lingers in the air. I seriously hate this dump.

It's too bad my parents aren't here. Ever since I was ten, I had my parents to look up to. They were my world, and no one would break our family apart. I was just a happy little child, that is, until one day, an accident happened at the factory. No one knows for sure what happened, seeing at they just make suits for the Peacekeepers, clothing and not nuclear weapons.

But before my parents died, the day of my birthday, they gave me a knitted bracelet with the words "strong, fierce, brave." It was a nice gift, so I kept it. Soon afterwards, I was given to my aunt, who, surprisingly, was like a mother to me. She was perfect, just like my mom, well, because they were twins. After a few months, my aunt would come home late, and soon the house started to smell of alcohol and smoke. It was terrible.

I've had to live like that ever since. About a few months later, my aunt came home late and she began giving me scars and bruises, and shouting it was my fault that I killed my mom. She continued to beat me until I was a bloody pulp. Of course, she was drunk and had no idea what she was doing.

Since then, I've been coming home late, too. I've just been hiding out in the woods alone. Suddenly, I had a change of heart and decided to change myself. Over the next few years, it's been good, I guess, being the popular guy in school and getting all the girls. But things didn't feel right, playing with their useless hearts. I didn't mind, though. I had chances with many girls, but they were all the same – idiotic.

I walk down the dirt road. I wish I lived somewhere besides here. Honestly, there's not a blade of glass. I sigh and turn into the dead forest. I walk further down and put on my hood. When I arrive by a fence, I jump over it and walk around, feeling the fresh air against my skin. I look around.

There are plenty of mountains. It's beautiful, that I just want to run away into the wilderness, but I know I can't or I'll get hunted down and possibly killed.

_The sun and its times_

_How it showed on our days_

_How the girl on fire set the flames_

_She and a boy ran away from here_

_And into the darkened woods_

_Followed by the fire, it was a mess_

_It's the third time, but it ended in their death_

I smile and sing it again, repeating it over in my head. It's an old song, I hear, passed down from our ancestors. It's a fascinating story. A girl and a boy who ran, but died in the war, ending all of their plans and the victory of the Capitol, is a good story.

I sit on the outside for a while. Slowly, I stand up and stretch my arms. I sigh happily and spin in a circle. "Well, it's time to leave. I'll see you later," I whisper before going back to my home District. I quickly go back home, making my way past the emptiness and dead, naked trees.

Once I'm home, I take slow quiet steps to my room and grab a pair of ripped jeans, white running shoes and a simple white t-shirt. I look myself in the mirror and smile. My shaggy brown hair hangs just above my forehead in waves and my eyes match my chocolate coloured hair perfectly, like my dad.

I brush strands of hair away from my face and smile my winning smile. When I'm satisfied, I quickly grab my knitted off of my bed and put it on. I walk out of the room and outside of the house. I really, really, _really _wish I could move out. But I can't until I'm at a legal age, which is in two years. That place is a dump.

I must've been lost in my thoughts, because I find myself at the reaping. I check in and wait with my group. Of course, a few of the guys are trying to talk to me, but we're silenced when the mayor does the annual thing and our escort, a shrimp-type of woman comes up onto the stage.

"Welcome, welcome, District Eight, to the 1000th Annual Hunger Games. The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman to represent District Eight. And now, let's choose our boy tribute for this year!" she exclaims, happily excited. I roll my eyes as she grabs a slip of paper and reads it. "Chases Sedesky!"

I stand there, not moving. But what if everyone finds _me, _the lonely boy scared? I quickly recollect my thoughts and make my way up onto the stage. I smile and look at a few of the girls, a few of them shocked, but blushing. I smirk.

"Now our girl tribute," she says. Again, she does the same and walks back to the microphone to read it out. "Thorne Fyre!"

A young girl, probably a few years younger than me, trembles terribly as she takes slow and cautious steps onto the stage, like it might be a minefield, like that's real. I place my hands in my pocket as our escort announces our names once more and we're led into the Justice Building.

Once I'm inside, I sigh loudly and lay down on the velvet couch. Well, at least I get something out of this: I get to experience the Capitol, and all their wonderful luxuries. Oh, how badly I want to live in the Capitol and get away from District Eight.

I sit up and look around. It's quiet, besides the sobs I here coming from the other room. I continue to listen to them until I make my way towards the wall where it's coming from. I lean against the wall. I hear sobs, cries and voices, but that all soon fades away when a door closes. Thorne, I think her name is, begins sobbing more loudly.

"It's alright," I say in a sing-song voice. But I know nothing's alright. She's just a young girl, and I'm just a boy living a horrible life in District Eight. I have no one now, but myself. I have no one to come back to. And I know nothing's alright.

For a second it's silence until I sing a song, something that my mother taught me when I was younger to calm me down. I let my brown hair hang over my eyes, darkening them as I let the words escape my lips.

_**District Eight Female – Thorne Fyre (14)**_

I giggle as I tickle my sister. She laughs and she fights back, tickling me on my weak spot. I burst out laughing and, after which felt like forever of laughing, we stop. My sister is only seven years younger than me, and I'm happy for that because she won't be eligible for the Games just yet.

But I feel bad for her, considering she hasn't really met my mother, although she has, when she was younger, but I doubt she remembers a thing because she was just a few weeks old. My mother died in a fire at the factory when I was seven, and dear Maple was a few weeks old, as I already said.

But after she died, I was in a state where I wouldn't really talk with anybody, but spend time with my sister. I was like that for a month until I realized there was so much more to life, and I was only seven years young, so I had so many things to live for. So, since then, after that agonizing month of depression, I became the happy, go lucky girl my mother was when she was still here.

Over the next few years, I've been getting really close with my sister. Of course, she was happy, too, with our father around and our carefree, yet happy personality. Okay, now I think I see why my mom chose my dad.

I sigh and lay back on my bed alongside Maple. We look up at the ceiling with pictures drawn in crayons. I miss those drawings. When I was younger, I drew pictures on the wall. "You see, that's a pony," I say, pointing at a pink coloured horse.

"You told me that already," says Maple, giggle. I smile and suddenly, the door opens and my dad walks in, smiling.

"Hello, girls, what are you doing?" he asks as he sits on the edge of the bed. I smile and point up at the ceiling.

"We were looking at the pictures I drew on the ceiling when I was younger," I say, smiling. He nods his head and Maple hugs him tightly. I smile and get up from the bed. "I'll be back in a bit, okay? I'm going to visit my friends for a bit until the reaping starts."

"Alright, just come back in time to change, alright?" my dad says. I nod my head and run out of the bedroom. I grab an apple and put on my flip-flops and run out the door. As I walk down the dirt road with pieces of apple in my mouth, I smile and think of the many things I can do with my sister after the reaping's over.

When I arrive at a house, I turn my head and see a boy walk into the dead forest. I watch until he's out of view. Shrugging my shoulders, I walk up and knock on the door. When it opens, I see Finch. I smile and she invites me in. Inside, I see Nevada with her brown curly hair.

We go up into Finch's room and talk. We make jokes about Nevada's new crush. We laugh and giggle, making jokes and talking. It's usual, until Finch's mother comes into the room. "Finch, you have to get ready for the reaping and your friends have to go home, alright?" she says.

"Alright," says Finch. Her mother walks out the door and we're in the room alone once more. "I'll see you two at the reaping, okay?"

I nod my head, as does Nevada. "We'll see you later, Finch," I say as I walk out the door. Nevada follows and when we're outside, we're in silence as we walk down the dirt road.

"Thorne, what do you think happened to all the green grass?" Nevada asks.

I look at her and shrug my shoulders. "I'm not sure, maybe it's from all those stupid, useless factories?" I say, not really knowing. Honestly, I don't know the truth. I really hate these factories polluting the land. "Well, I'll see you later, Nevada, okay?"

"See you," she says as we part ways. I smile brightly and sprint all the way home, dodging anything in my way. When I get home, I see Maple waiting for me. I smile and mess with her hair a little bit.

"Come one, Maple, let's get you ready," I say. She nods her head and follows me to the room. I grab a dress from my drawer and, before entering the bathroom, I say, "You stay here. I'll do your hair after I'm finished getting dressed, alright?"

She nods her head and I enter the bathroom. I remove my clothes and enter the steaming shower. When I'm finished washing my hair and scrubbing the dirt off of me, I turn off the water and grab my clothes lying on counter. I quickly slip on the dress and I dry my hair as much as I can. I grab a comb off the counter as well and brush my hair, letting all the tangles fall away.

When I'm finished, I look at myself. The pretty sunshine-yellow dress hangs just above my knees and a sweetheart neckline. I smile and twirl my red hair with my finger. My green eyes sparkle a bit, and my freckles are as normal as could ever be.

I walk out of the bathroom and assist Maple. When we're finished, we exit the house with dad. As we make our way to the reaping, it's happy. But I'm lost in my own thoughts. When we're at the reaping, I hug Maple and my dad then check in. While I'm waiting, I talk with Nevada and Finch until our mayor does his thing and our escort comes onto the stage.

"Welcome, welcome, District Eight, to the 1000th Annual Hunger Games. The time has come to select on courageous young man and woman to represent District Eight. And now, let's choose our boy tribute for this year!" she exclaims. After grabbing the slip of paper, she smiles. "Chase Sedesky!"

For a second, it's silent until a boy, older than me by a few years, walks up onto the stage. When he's on the stage, he smiles. I hear some of the girls sigh around me, and I just roll my eyes.

"Now our girl tribute," she says. Again, she does the same and walks back to the microphone to read it out. "Thorne Fyre!"

I feel myself tremble, hands on my back, patting me. I look everywhere to find my dad and Maple in my dad's arms, crying. I feel tears spring to my eyes, but I blink them away. Slowly, I walk up onto the stage, not wanting to get sent to my death. I stagger a little until I'm standing straight next to my District partner.

After our names are announced, we're led into the Justice Building. I sit on the seat and the door opens, revealing my family. Almost immediately, Maple jumps in my arms, crying. I hug her back and my dad just pats my back reassuringly, but I know that he's sad also.

"You're going to be alright," my dad says. I nod my head and hug him. Maple joins in, and I see a tear escape from my dad. We spend this time together until they leave. Next, my friends come in.

"Oh, Thorne, please don't leave!" says Finch. She comes over to me and hugs me tightly, along with Nevada. I smile.

"Don't worry, you two; I'll be coming home safe and sound," I say, smiling.

"You have to come back home, okay?" says Nevada. I nod my head and we talk for a while until they leave. When they leave, I lean against the wall and slide down. I hold my head in my hands and sob, letting the tears fall. After wiping away the tears, I try to hold back more sobs until I hear a voice from the other side of the wall.

It must be Chase, my District partner. I hold my mouth close, pressing my hands against it. He sings the words in a soothing voice, holding sadness. I fight the urge to breakdown again, but it escapes when he finishes. I lean down and cry.

"It's alright," I hear him say from the other side. I nod my head. I let the tears fall again and the sobs escape my mouth.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	6. Chapter 6: District 9 To 12

_**District Nine Male – Roketi Mauluga (18)**_

I raise my fist in the air and swing it, using all my strength. It hits his chest, blowing the air out of him. He falls back, but he immediately stands back up and charges for me. I dodge and he charges again, and we both go toppling down to the dirt. He punches me on the side of my head, and a burst of explosion is felt on my side jaw.

I grunt and give him a quick glare. I pull my arm back as far as it can go, but apparently, not far enough. I smirk and strike him on the side of his face, so he can feel the intense pain on his jaw and ear.

He holds the side of his head in shock, and I decide to quickly use this to my advantage. I shove him to the side and roll to the side then I quickly stand up. He stands up, too, and he runs for me. I lift my arm and my elbow collides with his nose. I turn and lift my leg. Before he can balance properly, I kick him.

I fall onto him and ready my fists. I'm about to give him my _actual _blow, but he raises his hands in defense. "Dude, stop! I didn't mean to say _that _about your mom. Dude, just please, quit it! Besides, your mom died like eight years ago!"

"Say that again about her again, and I'll kill you!" I shout angrily. I give him a blow to the face once and I stand up. I run my hands against my face, ridding the blood. I turn back around to find the guy running away into the distance. I snicker and continue walking down and out of the alleyway.

I smirk as I walk, but immediately frown when I remember his words. Well, he's right. I have to let her go, but I can't.

When I was only ten years old, I was only an average kid. But it was just horrible. My life was nothing, and even now it is. My father beat my mother to death. I was scared, yes, and I ran away from home for the night. Well, not really. I just hid in my room. I was very close with my mother, more attached than a kid should be with their parent. But I really didn't care. She was my mother.

A while after that, maybe a year later, I got into my first fight. Why? I hated him because he made fun of my mother. After that, things began going downhill. I would get into fights constantly, and I still do. And now, I would also get into fights with my father, but not much now. When I was younger, he would beat me.

Of course, I _hate _him. But I don't fight back. Mostly, we just shout at each other. And I still have scars, something he gave me a while later. And fighting others somehow makes me calm, in a strange way. But besides fighting, I have another sanctuary where I can go to let everything go.

Usually, I just let loose in the fields to forget all my troubles. I love to get rid of things, yes, but that feeling deep down inside of me is more painful than anything I've ever felt. Who knows, maybe I can find it someday? Hopefully with someone I can actually be myself around with, and not anyone deceptive and cruel like everyone else is. I want someone who I can live for, someone who can help and love me for who I am, no matter what state I'm in.

When I'm finally home, I make my way up the stairs slowly and slip past the living room, where my father is currently sleeping. I sigh inwardly and sneak into my room. I grab a pair of ripped jeans and a random plain, black shirt. I rush to the bathroom, knowing that the reaping is going to start soon.

Once in the bathroom, I take a quick warm shower. I dry myself and put on the clothes. When I'm finished, I smile softly and think for a while and look myself in the mirror.

My longish black hair comes just above my dark green eyes, eyes that once matched clearly with my mom's. My body is lean and trimmed. I guess you could say I'm fairly strong, considering the amounts of fights I've been in. A large scar is running up my left forearm from an accident. Thank god for the shirt, though. Why? It hides the scars on my chest and back. I got the scars from getting into fights with Peacekeepers.

I do one last pose and exit the house, once again slipping past my father. When at the reaping, I check in and wait in line, waiting for our mayor to be finished.

_I think I should. It may be the only way, _I think. I sigh and a while afterwards, our usual escort, Amaya Trailot comes up on stage. She smiles and waves, like she's the most famous person. She chuckles a bit and smiles so brightly, that the ends of her red lips reaches her eyes.

"District Nine, thank you for coming to the 1000th reaping! Again, just to get this along with, let's choose our male tribute." Amaya walks over to the males' bowl and swishes her and in circles. When done, she unfolds the piece of paper and reads it out loud. "Charlie Weeksta."

A young, fragile boy walks on stage. I sigh, knowing he's probably twelve. "I volunteer!" I shout, raising my arm in the air. I quickly run up onto the stage, and the boy gives me a nod and smiles before leaving. Who knows, this may be a good way out.

"What's your name?" Amaya asks.

"Roketi Mauluga," I say absently. She nods her head and grabs the other slip.

"Eliana Fortune," she says.

I look around, but I find no one until something catches my eye. Two or three Peacekeepers make their way through the crowd and a loud cry comes from the young girls' section. When the Peacekeepers stop, they do something I'm not even sure of. After a while, they drag a young girl up onto the stage. Immediately, I feel strong sympathy for her.

"These are our tributes, Roketi Mauluga and Eliana Fortune!" says Amaya, completely ignoring the events. I roll my eyes and walk behind Eliana to keep an eye on her. When she heads into her own room, I go into mine. I wait and wait, knowing someone is bound to come.

But no one is coming.

_**District Nine Female – Eliana Fortune (12)**_

My blue eyes watch her figure as it lay still on the broken bed. Her brown curls, like mine, rest all around her head like a pillow of roses. She's pretty, but fragile.

She turns her head and faces me. My mother's eyes are moist, but she blinks them away like a butterfly flapping its wings. "Eliana, can you promise me?" she whispers.

I smile and nod my head. "I promise that I won't do it," I say. She smiles and turns back to face the ceiling. I tilt my head and sigh, then exit the room. I go into the cluttered kitchen and grab a plate of eggs. I sit, watching my breakfast go cold as I think back to the time when she was still here, my sister.

Ever since I was just a little girl, maybe around the age of seven, I don't know, my mother has been sick. I feel bad for her, and I try to care for her, but she won't let me because she says I'm too young to take care of her. But when she's very sick, I would take care of her, along with my father. I know she's very sick, and it could happen anytime. But I don't want it to be now.

Despite that, I want my mother to be healthy again. My family is one of the poorest, so it's hard to get medicine and all. But we can provide for a family of three. And, what else is terrible, is that my parents won't let me take out tessarae because they don't want to lose me too.

A few years back, I had a sister. She was like me, and her name was Eliana. We would always play, help mother, and do a lot of things together until one day, she was really sick just like mother. It came to the point where she couldn't go to school, or even get up from bed. All night, she would cough, and she would sweat on a cold day. A while later, she passed away.

It was the most saddest day of my life. She was my younger sister, and I loved her. But that all passed. Doctors assumed she was just too sick, but later they found out it was a disease that killed her. No one really knows which disease.

Besides that, I know that the Games didn't kill her, and I'm happy. Although I hate them.

I snap out of my thoughts and quickly my cold eggs. I place the bowl in the sink and head to my mother's room. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?" I ask softly as I sit on the edge of her bed.

She smiles and holds my hand in hers, her cold fingers tracing my light, warm skin. "I'm sure, Eliana. Now why don't you go find your father," she says.

I'm about to nod my head until I hear a door creeck open and footsteps sound, getting closer and closer. I look to the doorway with a smile on my face. "There you two are," he says, smiling, his blue eyes shining brightly. "Eliana, why don't you go get changed for the reaping."

I look back to my mother then to my father and nod my head. I slip past him and I enter my room. I grab a pair of clothes from my wrecked dresser and enter the poorly built bathroom. I sprinkle myself with water and grab a cloth. It's not that dirty, so it's good enough.

I wash the cloth with water and undress. I scrub myself down and place the cloth back near the sink. When finished, I slip on the dress. It's a bit small on me, but I don't mind. Since my family is poor, they can't afford to buy me another.

I smile to myself and run my fingers through my brown curls. I place a strand of hair behind my ear, but it falls and goes back to wear it sat originally, seeing as my hair is short, and I have bright blue eyes like my father. And I'm short, kind of like my mother.

I walk out of the bathroom and I go to find my father. He's in the room with my mother, a small smile on his face. He leans down and kisses her on the cheek, making me smile. He turns and says goodbye. I quickly say mine too and we leave the building to go to the reaping.

We walk in silence. I don't glance at anything, but I just keep my eyes glued to the dirt beneath me, watching as my feet make small _cackle _sounds.

When we finally arrive at the reaping, I hug my father and check in. I go into my line and wait with Naya, my best friend who has been with me through everything, even Eliza's death. She's like my sister in a way, because we've been friends since we were four.

We talk for a while until our escort comes on stage. She smiles brightly and waves. "District Nine, thank you for coming to the 1000th reaping! Again, just to get this along with, let's choose our male tribute," she announces. She does her usual thing, grabbing a slip and walking back to the microphone. "Charlie Weeksta."

A boy, probably the same age as me, walks up onto the stage. Wait...he's my neighbor!

Suddenly, a male voice sounds throughout the silent District. "I volunteer!" Of course, a male runs onto the stage. He's bulky, and kind of has longish black hair.

"What's your name?" the escort, Amaya, asks.

"Roketi Mauluga," he says with no emotion.

I nod my head in unison with the escort as she makes her way to the girls' bowl. I cross my fingers behind my back and close my eyes tightly. "Eliana Fortune!"

My arms hang to my side and I let the warm tears escape my eyes. Those horrible sobs escape my lips and I fall to the ground. A pair of arms wrap around me, along with words that I know won't give comfort to anyone. "It's alright, Eliana."

I nod my head, but I suddenly feel myself being heaved roughly from the ground. I cry out and reach my arms out. "Let go of me!" I cry out. More tears spring to my eyes and more sobs escape my lips. I eventually just let them and I stay on the stage. I ignore our escort and quickly make my way to the Justice Building.

When I'm in my room, I wait. Soon, my father comes in. He runs in and hugs me tightly. I cry into his firm chest and stay there. "Where' mom?" I ask between sobs.

"She's at home. Don't worry, Eliana; I'll tell her. But please, please come back home," he whispers. I nod my head and I stay in his grip until the Peacekeepers come and take him away.

I sit back down and wipe the tears away. The door opens and I look up to see Naya entering, her eyes filled with tears, streaming dangerously down her cheeks. We embrace each other in a hug and quickly sit down on a seat. we talk and talk until she leaves, and I'm left alone.

I hold the necklace around my neck, my birthstone - a pearl that'll always remind me of who I am.

_**District Ten Male – Fredrick Hendrix (13)**_

I sit alone, watching as my sister, who is my only remaining relative. I snicker as she falls back into the mud, screaming and laughing and running, then over the fence toward me. When she's by my side, she starts giggling, falling to my side. I join in the laughs with her.

When we're finished laughing, she looks at me. "It's your turn, Fredrick. I've already went, now it's yours," she says, smirking.

I nod my head and say, "Alright, Hanna, I'll show you what a real man is made of." She looks at me, a look of confusion and amusement. I chuckle and roll up my sleeves. I dodge the rocks and splats of mud below me. I've been doing this with my twin sister, Hanna, since all we could remember.

We're fraternal, of course, and we're very alike and…well, we're the same, basically. Just last month she had her hair cut short so she can look like me. Every day of our lives, we spent time with each other; we are stuck to each other like adhesive tape.

But when we were young, probably by the age of five, our parents were always around. They took care of us, everything parents would do. But since we live on District Ten, they also taught us about farm animals and stuff, and what they eat. We learned quickly, and were able to start breeding and cutting up pigs and cows by the age of seven.

We were a happily family like most in the District, that is, until everything had changed. No one really knows how it happened, but somehow, my parents went missing. That night, four years ago, we didn't hear footsteps or anything that night. It was strange, but we had to keep going at it, or who else would take care of us?

Somehow, we managed not to be taken by the community home and we were able to stay in our parents' home and continue to breed animals, such as pigs and cows, the only animals we have at the moment. But I hope in the distant future that we will be able to have plenty more like chickens and horses and a guard dog. That is my wish for my dear sister.

As I near the fence, I look back at Hanna, grinning. She smiles and nods for me to go no. I nod in response and hop over the fence. As I step over the thickness of mud below me, inching closer to the rowdy pig in the corner, I whisper, "Don't run away."

I sprint over to it, and grab it in my arms, but it's quick to flee and runs over to the other side of the area. I glare at it and run over to it, shouting in a hoarse tone. It squeals and it runs, and I chase after it. I chase it, it runs and squeals. One last time, one last time.

I sigh in frustration and glance at Hanna. "Damn pig," I mumble. I sprint toward it and jump to land on it, but it runs as quick as me and I land in the mud. From a distance, I can hear Hanna cackling the loudest I have ever heard her. But when an announcement rings throughout the place, we're quiet.

I get up from the mud and brush it off. I wipe it away from my face first and we quickly head into the small house. When we're home, we grab our clothes and head into separate rooms. When I'm finished changing, I look at myself. Well, no, not really.

My sister and I are face to face, wearing the same clothes and the same everything. It's like we're a mirror, it's fascinating. Both of us, we're wearing blue overalls, a green and orange plaid shirt, and a pair of black shoes. Our short, black hair is the same, only sticking up in strands, and our eyes match, too, with the brown colour.

We quickly exchange knowing smiles and head out of the house quietly, our footsteps down the old wooden stairs making loud _creeks. _In silence, we walk to the reaping together, hand in hand. But when we finally arrive, we hug each other and smile.

"Good luck," Hanna whispers. I smile and say it, too, then turn to check in. We head into our own lines and wait until our escort comes up on stage.

"District Ten, welcome to the 1000th anniversary of the Hunger Games! May the odds be _ever _in your favor, and good luck," she says in an optimistic tone, which kind of annoys me, considering twenty three kids will soon be sent to their painful death. "Let's proceed." She pauses and quickly grabs a slip of paper. "Our girl tribute for this year is," she pauses. "Theme Wells."

A _very _young girl walks up onto the stage, her thin and very small figure quivering as she makes her way up. She looks too fragile to even survive the bloodbath. Doesn't anyone feel bad for young kids like her going into the bloodbath, especially when they look so young and thin that –

"Fredrick Hendrix!"

My eyes dart everywhere. Flashes of my parents come back to mind, their happy laughs and smiles, brightening my day every day. They had always been there for Hanna and me, always caring for us and making sure we had the best time of our lives every day, to live for it.

But that all shattered…when they left us. When they left my sister and I alone to fend for ourselves.

Slowly, I take cautious steps onto the stage. When I'm up there, I search the crowd of girls for my sister. We make contact, but she quickly turns away. Next thing I know, we're being led into the Justice Building. When we're in there, I'm shoved into my room, but I don't know about my partner.

"Why?" I ask myself, looking in my palms as if an answer might appear. Suddenly, the door opens and my sister comes rushing in. Without words, she embraces me in her warm grip, her sobs sounding louder and louder each passing second and minute.

I hold her, too, feeling fresh hot tears stream down my cheeks. "I'll be alright," I whisper softly. She nods her head but doesn't say anything.

It feels like forever, but before she leaves, she whispers, "I love you, brother. And remember, the sky is your charm."

_**District Ten Female – Theme Wells (12)**_

"Don't! Stop that, Elana!" I shout, followed by a fit of laughter. I push her hands away, but they crawl back up to the sides of my stomach and her fingers run in places everywhere on my body, tickling me to death! I giggle and continue to push her hands away until they stop.

Elana stops and looks at me, a smirk falling onto her lips. "Theme, after the reaping, I'm going to get you, alright?" she says.

I roll my eyes and say, "Not if I get you first." I smirk and she quickly jumps from the couch and I chase after her. We run through the house and then we end up outside. We're out in the back, where there isn't much but a few chickens from the neighbors yard.

"Aren't you going to get me, Theme? Or are you too scared?" asks Elana, smirking widely. "Are you chiken?" She begins to make these silly chicken poses and sounds that I giggle.

"I'm not chicken," I whisper. I chase after Elana and we both go toppling down onto the ground. Before I can even begin to tickle her, a voice interrupts us.

"Elana, Theme, can you two come in the house for a minute?"

I sigh loudly and get up from the ground, along with Elana. "I'll get you next time," I say, smiling. "Coming mother!" I run up to the house with my older sister on my heels. When we get to the house, I go over to the kitchen to find my parents.

"You two should eat before you head over to the reaping, okay?" my mother says.

"Okay," we say in unison. My sister and I sit across from our parents and we pick up a fork and we begin to eat our lunch, a plate of eggs and steak, probably a gift from our neighbor who owns a cow.

As I eat, I think. Today is the reaping. I'm kind of scared, but I know I probably won't be chosen, right?

"Hey, Theme, there's an ant by your plate," says Elana. "Kill it before it gets on your food."

I snap out of my thoughts and I look to my right beside the plate. I turn back to Elana and shake my head from left to right. "I'm not going to kill it," I say, looking into another pair of hazel eyes. "Besides, what's the point? I'm bigger than it, so it can't die." I turn back to my plate and continue to eat.

When I'm finished, I put my plate in the garbage and head outside. I go onto our small yard and sit, feeling the wind caress my face. I sigh inwardly and lay back down. Looking at the clear blue sky, I reach my hand into my pocket and pull out a small item.

I hold it in front of my eyes. It's my token, a little clay dove. I am not too sure when I got it, but all I know is that I was young, and I have always had it. It's strange, really. But it somehow unfazes me.

_It is almost time, _I think. I smile and remember all the fun and happy times I have spent with my family. My background is not too bad, I guess. Well, in other words, nothing really happened. Although my family is poor, we are lively and fun-filled.

In all honesty, I'm one who should not enter the Games. Why? Well, it's not place for me. It is no place for anyone!

I shake my head from the left right and rid the thoughts scrambling in my head. I sigh loudly and put my clay dove back into my pocket. I make my way back in the house. I enter the room Elana and I share, only to spot her going through my clothes.

Elana looks at me, a grin replacing her determined look. "Mind if I dress you up, sis?" she asks politely.

I shurg my shoulders and walk over to her. "Sure," I say. She nods her head and I sit on the bed, watching as she tosses clothes in every direction. After a few minutes, she hands me a dress and a few other peices of clothing.

I take it and head into the bathroom. I wash myself with a cloth and quickly change into the clothes Elana gave me. I quickly tie my hair in a ponytail and out the bathroom I go.

"Oh my, you look so cute!" Elana squeals.

I smile. "Really?" I ask. She nods her head and hands a handheld mirror to me. I grab it and look at myself.

I'm wearing a blue and white polka-dot dress that reaches my knees, with my dirty blonde hair in a small ponytail, of course. A few freckles rest on my slightly tanned skin on my cheeks. My hazel eyes are a perfect touch to me.

Elana gushes over me for a while and later, we all head out to the reaping. My sister and I check in and we go wait in our own lines. I stand with Relli, my friend. It's too bad Tinka couldn't come, but I'm happy she doesn't because she's only a year younger than us.

For a while, Relli and I talk until our escort comes up onto the stage, along with the mayor. The mayor gives a quick speech and our escort takes the stage. "District Ten, welcome to the 1000th anniversary of the Hunger Games! May the odds be _ever _in your favor, and good luck," says Mouize in a happy-tone. "Let's proceed," she pauses as she grabs a slip of paper. "Our girl tribute for this year is... Theme Wells."

I freeze and look at Relli. She motions for me to go up, and not to be scared. I nod my head slightly and make my way up to the stage. I take small and slow steps until I'm finally up there.

"Now our boy tribute," says Mouize. Again, she grabs another slip and walks over to the microphone. "Fredrick Hendrix!"

A boy, probably the same age as me, makes his way up onto the stage. His eyes dart places, but we're shoved into the Justice Building too early for my liking.

As I wait in my room, I look everywhere. This can't happen. I can't enter the Games!

The door opens and my family comes running in. We talk, my parents calm me, Elana cries over me, and I breakdown in their arms until they leave. I sit for a while until my friends come in with their parents.

Again, like last time, my friends comfort me, and their parents give me reassuring words. I nod at each sentence, like I'm understanding them, but I'm not. Soon, they leave and I'm left alone.

It's just me and my little clay dove.

_**District Eleven Male – Keith Mapother (15)**_

I snicker and playfully hit my brother on the arm, grinning widely. He shoots me a glare and rolls his eyes and begins to read again. I pout. "Come on, dude! Lighten up on things, it's not like it's the end of the world…yet."

He groans and turns his head so his caramel eyes look into my own. "I'm worried, that's all!" he snaps. He pauses, contemplating whether to continue, and he does. "It's just, what about Molly? And Sandra, and Melody and Cleo and Brett and Deuce? Aren't you at least a _bit worried _for them?"

Well, in my opinion, I _am _worried about them. Being in a really strict District, it's hard to keep a large family living a healthy life. Molly, she's only five so she doesn't have to worry for another seven years. But my other siblings? I'm worried for them!

Sandra and Melody are twins, and they're only twelve years old, yesterday was their birthday, and it was kind of a bad timing, too, since it was the day before the reaping.

Cleo doesn't have to worry much, she is only nine years old, and she can wait another three years until she worries. But I'm scared for her. I mean, I'm the closest to her, and she's my younger sister, and I treat her like a princess. Why wouldn't I worry for my little sister who I'm strongly attached too?

Deuce is two years older than me. Sometimes, he lashes out. Nobody knows why, really.

And my other older brother? Well, Hyde somehow lived through all those dreadful times in his life. He's twenty years old, the eldest in the family. Oddly enough, he didn't move out, and still lives with us to help out, especially since my mum is pregnant again, with another set of twins.

And there comes Brett, who's a year younger than me. Sure, we look a like – what people say – but we're totally different! We're like…complete opposites, I may say. In other words, my parents are total opposites, yet they somehow manage to stay together.

When I was younger, my parents would tell me that people in the District would talk about them, saying how my dad was always a big screw up – like me! – and was a total idiotic, oblivious, nerdy, and helpless jerk. But somehow, my mum, the perfectionist, beautiful, cute, would get far kind of girl in the District, managed to fall for my dad. Honestly, nobody knows – and I mean _nobody – _how my dad, the idiotic type got the girl, even if he was in the lowest class. My mum wasn't; she was the richest in the District, but not by much. She was the mayor's daughter, that's all I can say.

Soon afterwards, my parents married and had their first son, Hyde Mapother, who somehow gained my mum's genes. Pity. Then came Deuce, the boy with the oblivious tempers that no one in the family has, and then me, who came with my dad's genes, Brett, with mum's genes, the boring, yet smart and handsome brother. Two years later came my sister's, the twins, Sandra and Melody, who are the opposite, which is strange. And then comes Cleo, the one who is a lot like me, and then Molly, who's only five years old, who shares both of our parents' genes. Then there comes the baby coming soon…maybe in a couple months. In short, nothing really happened in my life.

"Well…."I pause. "I am worried for them, Hyde. It's just… I know it!"

"What?" he asks confused.

I roll my eyes and grin brightly, grabbing his bare shoulders. "I just know it! I can feel it."

"Feel what?"

"I can feel none of us are going to be picked this year. Besides, there's only Sandra, Melody, Deuce, Brett and me who has to sign in, right? So no worries! Out of thousands of people, anyone could be reaped this year, so why worry?"

Hyde opens his mouth to speak, but gets interrupted when my mums beautiful singing voice runs throughout the loud and crazy house. "Kids, you have to get ready! The reaping's about to begin soon!"

The younger ones nod and I nod, too. I quickly jump from the seat on the floor and head to my room, with my brothers. I grab a pair of old trousers and a plaid shirt. My siblings go first, while I wait. When my brother comes out of the bathroom newly and refreshed with clothes, I quickly make my way into the bathroom.

I wash my face with a sprinkle of water and put on my clothes. When I'm finished, I look at my reflection in the not-so shattered window. My black hair is short, matching with my very dark tanned skin – usual for my District – and my chocolate eyes. I _was _born to live in my District. I'm also wearing a pair of old tanned trousers, a scruffy plaid shirt and black shoes.

I smile and put my arms to my sides. I make my way into the living room and wait with the rest of my family. We wait in silence, knowing that _someone _in District Eleven is going to be reaped.

When Deuce comes out of the bathroom, we all head to the reaping. It's quiet, except for me, Cleo, Sandra and Molly. We're being loud as always, while the others are…quiet and boring.

We arrive at the reaping and I hug my family goodbye and walk into my line. As usual, our mayor does his thing, while I swing my arms back and forth, jumping up on my tippy toes and making _pop _sounds with my lips. When the people around me send glares, I stop and continue to look up. Our mayor walks to his seat and our escort, Victiara comes up on stage, smiling sweetly.

"District Eleven, thank you for coming to this year's reaping" –the people around me snicker- "and may the odds be _ever _in your favor…once again. Now, let's get this along with. Our boy tribute for this year is…Keith Mapother!"

I continue to stare blankly ahead. My eyelids drop lower and lower each second, my vision being blurred by large patches of blue then black. I feel myself draw one more breath until my whole body is numb and my eyes are closed shut, like I'm in a world of never ending darkness.

_**District Eleven Female – Yin Hunter (17)**_

I quickly close my eyes from the ray of light. I open one eyes and look up at the sky, its white clouds swirling around opposite from the sun. I grab a glass figure from my pocket and lift it in the air so I'm able to look at it.

I move it around a bit so I can see the sun through it. I quickly close my eyes again as the rays his me. I sigh, knowing it is useless just to try it again. I put my small glass charm back into my pocket and stand up.

I look around, only to see nothing of my interest. As always, I'm alone. I walk down the hill and down the dirt road, ignoring the dirty looks the girls give me. As I walk by, I just roll my eyes and return the look.

I arrive at the edge of the District near a wired fence. I climb underneath it and I stand, looking around. Oh, how I like it out here. It i soothing, really, since I don't really have to worry about anything, like I have to. I've never had a _real _family before.

Who knows. They're probably dead, enjoying all their riches or just plain dying. why should I care now? As already said, I do not have a family, I do not anybody there for me.

I look up at the sky and my fingers play with the long strands of grass beneath me. Old or burnt, doesn't matter. An announcement is heard from a distance and I quickly stand up. I walk back to the fence and climb over. For the long while, I sprint my way to the community home, considering I really have nowhere else to live.

When I'm at my temporary home, I head to my room and pick out a few clothes. I grab a pair of clothes and I head into the cramped bathroom. I strip and wash myself with a small bucket of water. Since there are no rags for me to use, I grab handfuls of water and wash myself with it, rubbing my skin, which is slightly filled with dirt.

When I'm finished washing myself, I slip on the dress and I comb my hair back with my thin fingers, which is kind of hard, since my hair is long, and I mean _long! _

I look at myself in the mirror and smile a slight smile. I guess it's alright. My waist-long hair is okay, nothing tangled and my emerald eyes match perfectly with my pale skin, even with the thin black knee-length dress with short sleeves, high neckling and blue swirls over the hems. It's pretty, I guess.

I shrug and in my hand, I hold my small glass charm. I head to the reaping, minding my own business. Usually, I'm left alone so I dnon't have to worry about anything, really.

When I arrive at the reaping, I sign in and wait with the other girls who are my age, while the girls in front are younger, and the ones behind are a year older. The girls around me are the popular ones, great.

One of them turn to me, but quickly turn away when our escort comes up onto the stage. "District Eleven, thank you for coming to this year's reaping and may the odds be _ever _in your favor…once again. Now, let's get this along with. Our boy tribute for this year is…Keith Mapother!"

It's quiet. Nobody goes up onto the stage until two Peacekeepers go over to the boys' line. For a while, a lot of commotion is going on until the two original Peacekeepers make their way onto the stage, a boy on on of their shoulders.

I smile every so slightly so you can't even see it. The Peacekeeper with Keith over his shoulder heaves him up once more and stands awkwardly.

Victiara coughs slightly and smiles. "Now, let's go on and choose our girl tribute." She walks over to the girls' bowl full of paper slips and pulls one out. And back to the microphone, she says, "Yin Hunter!"

I stare straight ahead. The girls around me give me looks, but I don't look at any of them. This was bound to happen, right? Not every one is free from the damn Capitol. I make my way to the stage, showing no concern whatsoever.

When I'm up there, Victiara announces our names once again and we're led into the Justice Building. I wait behind for a while, watching as Keith Mapother gets tossed into his room - and I mean literally! - by the Peacekeeper that had to pluck him up from the crowd.

I stay out here for a while until I'm escorted into my room. I wait...

Nothing.

_**District Twelve Male – Jansen McHaden (18)**_

"Big brother, I've missed you!" Sophia shouts, jumping up and onto my shoulders. I chuckle and hold her legs as her arms wrap around me so she won't fall.

I smile and say, "You missed me, huh? I was only doing work for like an hour, working with the coal, and you say you're worried about me?"

She giggles and leans her head. I feel her head nod, and I smile. Suddenly, a voice erupts from the corner. I turn and see Kestrel, my other sister who's only three years younger than me. "Sophia, come on. Why don't you leave big brother alone for a while, alright?"

"It's quite, fine, really. I don't mind spending time with Sophia before the reaping," I say, smiling.

Before Kestrel can respond, Sophia's voice sounds. "I want to spend time with Kestrel, too. You can put me down, and you can do whatever, okay, big brother?"

I nod my head and smile. I put Sophia down and give her a hug before she leaves with Kestrel. I lean back on the door frame and sigh, knowing what today might bring. Horror, relief of surviving the reaping, joy of being with the family and all the other emotions I might feel today. What if Kestrel gets reaped? What if I'm reaped and I can't help my family?

Oh, how I wish I had my brother's life right now. I just have to endure this one minute and I'm free from these shackles.

I walk around and cut up a small block of cheese. I toss a piece into my mouth. Suddenly, knocking is heard. I head over to the wrecked door to see my brother, Wayland. He smiles and hugs me tightly. I hug him, too, and we head into a small room.

"How're you feeling?" he asks curiously. My brother, Wayland, is four years older than me, and has survived the reaping's he had to attend. Since he had to take out tesserae at a young age, it must've been agonizing, knowing you may enter the Games. Well, in short, we had to do it because we needed to support our family.

At the age of twelve, my father was in an accident at the coal mines. It wasn't too serious, but for the remainder of three months, he had to stay home. So, basically, he was a "stay-home" dad. Since our family lived, and still does live in the Seam, it was really hard. It still is now, feeding a family of six.

After the accident, though, I got a simple job. I had to wheel cola from the mines to the trains. I didn't get much, so I decided to take out tesserae like my brother. Of course, he tried to stop me, but I went ahead and did it. Things went by smoothly. About nine months later, which was surprising, Sophia was born when I was twelve.

Luckily, Wayland survived the reaping. As usual for District Twelve men, he went to work in the mines to support his now growing family. Apparently, he has a lovely wife and they are expecting their first child. Since I'm the next oldest, most of the tesserae has fallen on me. But, hey, if my brother survived, I can too, right? I can carry the burden once more then I don't have to worry.

"Great," I pause. "For the most part."

"Why?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulders and sigh, leaning back on the old wooden chair. "I don't know. Like what if Kestrel gets reaped this year?" I say. Wayland opens his mouth, but something – no, _someone, _interrupts him. I smirk, knowing who that is.

"Wayland!" she screams. Sophia runs into the room and to Wayland. She hugs him tightly and giggles.

"I've missed you, my princess," he says, tickling her. Oh, the ways of a little girl. Someday, if possible, I wonder if I will have a little girl just like Sophia, who I'll be able to call princess when I come home from work.

"Hey," she says, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Jan, you have to get ready now. Mommy and Daddy said the reaping is going to begin soon."

"Alright," I say. We say goodbye to Wayland and I go to my room. I grab a randomized pair of clothes and shower. When finished, I put on my clothes and look myself in the mirror.

For this year's reaping, I'm wearing a simple light blue shirt and brown pants and brown shoes. Since I'm a Seam kid, I have my usual black hair and olive skin. Oddly enough, though, I have blue eyes like Sophia. It's odd because none of our parents have blue eyes.

I depart the bathroom and walk to the reaping with my family. I check in with Kestrel and we go to our own separate lines. I talk with William and Gallagher until our escort, Saide Hanes, comes up on stage.

"Welcome to this year's annual reaping, District Twelve. This year is a special one, so why don't we hurry along and choose our tributes," he says. He smiles and grabs a small piece of paper from the boys' bowl. "Jansen McHaden."

I stop and breathe in. I knew I was bound to be reaped, but I didn't expect it to be now. Why? I don't know. Considering the amounts of tesserae I put in, this was going to happen eventually.

A feeling of fear runs through me, but I shake it off and head to the stage. I look around, looking for Kestrel so I know she's safe, so she doesn't get reaped, so she –

"Macie Chartwood!" Saide interrupts.

Suddenly, a feeling of relief washes over me, but a cry piercing the air panics me slightly. I look around to see a girl, probably the same age as me, crying and sobbing. Tears stain her usual Seam kid cheeks. I try to shrug it off, but I feel immediate sympathy for her when she screams simple words no one would probably want to hear. Ever.

I bite my lip slightly and Peacekeepers drag her to the stage. "Please, just please!" she screams. "Sterling!"

I look around to see a male rushing to the stage, only to get pushed back by Peacekeepers. I sigh. We're led into the Justice Building. As I wait in my room, I can hear Macie in the other room, shout and curse. Her sobs die down and all I hear is muffled mumbling.

The door slams open and Sophia comes running in, running into my arms. The rest of my family joins in, some crying, like the girls. I comfort them, but that only makes it worse. We talk for a while until they're led out of the building. But before they leave, I hug Sophia tightly.

"Stay strong," I whisper before she leaves. The door opens and my friends, Nicola, William, Gallagher, Linna, and Evangeline enter the room. We share a few brief laughs and words, that is, until they leave, too. And I'm left alone in this den of loneliness.

Is there nothing to do? I don't think so. Well, I guess training starts now so I can come back home for my family.

_**District Twelve Female – Macie Chartwood (18)**_

My eyes flutter open and I stretch my arms. A yawn escapes my lips and I look around. I smile at the one smiling at me. He yawns, too, and wraps his arms around me, his eyes filled with love.

"Hello, beautiful," he says, his dark hair falling over his forehead and his Seam eyes staring into mine.

I giggle slightly and kiss his forehead. He smirks and leans in and kisses me. Before we can get too deep, I pull back. I sigh happily and stare up at the slightly wrecked ceiling. Slowly, Sterling wraps his arms around me again and rests his head on my flat stomach, so his ear is connecting with it.

"What are you doing, Sterling?" I ask playfully as he smiles, his eyes full of wonder.

"I'm listening – listening for the baby, Macie," he whispers, followed by silence. It's quiet until he smiles brightly, and I giggle. In all honesty, I am excited for the baby. Sterling and I have been together for a while now, for a little over a year. But before I even I had met him, my life was terribly tragic that I hated it.

When I was younger, maybe five years ago, I had many family problems. The only way it could stop, was if I could run away, and I did. I was a bit scared, but I somehow managed to come over that fear after meeting Ersa and Mimi. I met them on the streets.

For those five years, I was struggling. Of course, there came the inevitable. For those years, I was on the streets, selling my body to those strange men. It was disgusting. But after a while, I met Sterling. Instantly, we had a connection. Just recently, we decided to settle down. And now, we're at the beginning of a family – our own family, with a baby along the way.

I haven't even spoken to any of my family members since I left, no one, because I don't want to cause these family problems again, especially with the baby along the way.

I laugh and play with Sterling's short black hair. "Come on, Sterling. You won't be able to feel him kick for another five months," I say. He smiles and nods and gets up from the bed. "I'll cook you breakfast, alright?"

"Alright, Macie. Just let me get changed first," he says. He smiles and I depart the room. I enter the kitchen and open the fridge. I grab three eggs and I begin to fry them on the pan. After a while, they're finished and I sit down on a chair. Sterling comes in and kisses me on the cheek. I smile and we eat, somtimes exchanging a few words.

When we're finished, he leaves to work a quick shift at work and I wait at home. I do the dishes and sit back down on the seat. I lean forward and trace my finger along the lines on the wooden table. I do this for who knows how long, then I sigh.

I sit up from the table and make my way to the room Sterling and I share. I walk over to the large mirror, it has a crack in it, but it's alright. I stand in front of it and I turn to the side. I smile and raise my shirt just above my stomach. I grin and rub my hands over my stomach.

"I hope you're going to have fun, my little one. I can't wait until you come out," I whisper. A dark thought crosses my mind and I narrow my eyes. "And I hope you have a safe life, grow up happily and find a wife of your own so you can protect her and your child, like me and your father. Just please."

I hear a door open. "Macie!"

I smile and bring my shirt down to its original state. I enter the main room to see Sterling. I jump into his arms and he catches me, kissing my forehead. "You're home. You know, that shift wasn't that long," I remark.

"I know. Probably because of the reaping," he says. I nod my head, smiling.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll be in the room, okay?" I say. He smiles and nods for me to go. I enter the room and grab a dress from the closet. I rid of my clothes and slip on the dress. Again, I look at myself in the mirror.

I'm wearing a simple white dress, which disappointingly, has some stains I couldn't wash out. My dark hair reaches past my shoulders, and just above my mid-back. My skin is olive, like always, and my eyes, they're more of a blue-grey than the normal dark grey, which I love. For a strange reason, many people considered me pretty, for someone from District Twelve.

I smile, satisfied. The door opens and Sterling walks over to me and wraps me in his arms. "You look beautiful," he says.

"Thank you. Um, shouldn't we head to the reaping?" I say.

"Yeah," he says. I exit the room and wait for a while until Sterling comes out with his own pair of clothes. We share a brief kiss and exit the small house. But before we leave, I quickly run to the fridge and grab a pickle. Oh, how I'm craving for them! I wrap it in a cloth and hide it in the palm of my hand.

When we're at the reaping, we both sign in and I go into my own line with both Mimi and Ersa.

We talk, make jokes until we're silenced by the people around us, and our escort. "Welcome to this year's annual reaping, District Twelve. This year is a special one, so why don't we hurry along and choose our tributes," Saide says. He grabs a small piece of paper from the boys' bowl then makes his way back to the microphone. "Jansen McHaden."

A male walks onto the stage. And I guess he's from the Seam with his dark hair and olive skin. Oddly enough, he has blue eyes.

As our escort makes his way to the stage, I open the palm of my hand and unwrap my pickle. I smile and wet my lips. I take a bite and I smile, obviously delighted.

I'm about to take another bite until our escort says, "Macie Chartwood!" I drop my pickle and look into space. I snap out of it and look at Mimi and Ersa. Tears come to my eyes and I begin to scream.

"Sterling! Please, someone, please!" I cry out. I wipe the tears away from my face and shout, scream, anything! I cry out any words to persuade _anyone _to volunteer for me, but I fail miserably.

Peacekeepers come and haul me by the arms. I kick, but they're only hitting the air. "Let go of me, please!" I scream again. "Sterling!" I look around to find him, but the Peacekeepers hold him back. "Let go of me! I'm holding a child!"

Ignoring me, they toss me onto the stage. I glare at them and continue to cry, sobs escaping my lips. We're led into the Justice Building. And again, I'm tossed into my room, my protests failing.

"You capitol people!" I cry out, slamming my fists onto the wooden door. "I told you that I'm pregnant! I can't go into those damn Games! Just let me go! You bitches!" I scream out once more until I slide down and onto the floor. I rest my head into my hands until I hear a door open. I feel myself wrapped in a pair of arms, a soothing voice whispering into my ear.

"It's not going to be alright," I whimper. I look up and Sterling moves a strand of hair away from my face. "It's not going to be alright, Sterling. I'm pregnant, and did you see my District partner? He might kill me the minute we're all sent off our stools. There's no way I'l live."

His face softens and he leans in, holding me tightly, whispering words, saying it's going to be alright. But I know better. "I love you, Macie," he whispers. "Please, come back and come back home to me. Promise me?" He slides something into my hand.

I nod my head and kiss him on the lips. "I promise." We stay in that embrace for a while until he leaves, and I'm back to crying. My friends come in, comfort me, but they leave just as quick as Sterling did.

"I'll come back," I whisper. I open the palm of my hand and look at the little charm shaped like a bow.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Capitol

_**District Five Female - Jesslyn Reeden (16) **_

I look around in fascination. I smile brightly, showing my white teeth. I look behind to see Iagan, his bored expression staring blankly ahead as he makes his way toward the train.

I sigh because they're taking too long and I want to get on the train. I run over to them and grab Iagan's hand and I pull him to the train. "Come on, Iagan! I want to go see how the train looks!" I gush.

Iagan tugs on me and gives me a weird look with his eyes. Maybe he's getting used to me? "Let go."

"Why? You and Jalies are taking forever!" I whine. I turn to Jalies then to Iagan, a bored expression taking over me. "Please, just hurry. I want to go see." Without waiting for a response, I make my way over to the entrance and run inside. "This is so gorgeous!"

I run to different cars, discovering each one. Every car is full of different luxuries, it's amazing! When I run to the main car, our mentor is sitting, staring face to face with Iagan awkwardly.

I walk up to them and sit by Iagan. "Hi," I say, reaching my hand out. "I'm Jesslyn."

He extends his hand out, smiling, his hairy beard rubbing against his skin. Our District hasn't had a victor for sixteen years, so it's explainable. "Nice to meet you, too. Jesslyn. The name's Yukai," he pauses. "Now would you like to tell me about your little friend here, why he...isn't too, ya know."

I shrug inwardly and look at Iagan. I poke his head and he turns and gives a glare. I sigh. I turn back to Yukai and I shurg my shoulders. "Um, I'm not too sure," I say, turning back to my partner. "Come on, Iagan! Have fun, loosen up, let's discover the train!"

"Shut up," he snaps. He stands up from his seat across from Yukai and walks out the door and into another cart.

I smile and wave goodbye to our mentor. "Wait for me!" I shout, running after him, giggling. Seriously, I have to bring himself out, so he doesn't have to be _so _quiet and awkward! Now it's my job.

_**District Eight Male - Chase Sedesky (17)**_

I lean back and whistle. I look out the window; outside, there are trees, the blue sky and actual grass, which I never see in my home District. I take a quick glance at Thorne, just to know that she's safe.

At the moment, she's sitting on the other side of the room, looking out the window with a cookie in hand. She must be fascinated with all that she sees. Well, I, too, am fascinated.

The door slides open and our pervert mentor, Marcos, comes in and sits by Thorne. Why? When he was younger - which was five years ago - at the age of eighteen, almost every girl stayed away from him because they all knew what he was, and what he did. And I guess since Thorne is younger, she probably doesn't know.

"Hey, Thorne, come over here," I say, smiling ever so softly.

She looks behind her to Marcos, then turns to me with question. "Why?" she asks as she takes one final bite of the cookie, demolishing it completely.

"Just, please?" I pause, trying to think of a reason. "I want...to play a game!" I say in an optimistic tone.

She smiles and nods her head. She walks across the train car and sits beside me. Her happy smile... Now then, she must be getting over it. She was crying so badly not too long ago. But I can possibly - actually, no. I can't relate to her.

"Hey, can I play, too?" Marcos asks.

I turn to him, my eyes narrowing. "No," I say sternly. Something hits my leg softly and I look to my left to see Thorne, her green eyes filled with mystery, something I can't read.

"Let him play, Chase. He asked nicely. Besides, what is so bad about him playing?" she asks, smiling.

I sigh and turn back to Marcos. "Fine, you can play. Oh, and the game is going to be held in the other cart where there's more room," I say. Thorne smiles and walks out the door, while Marcos nods his head.

Before he can enter the other cart where Thorne ran off to, I slam him against the wall. I place my face close to his. Ugh, his breath is smelling of alcohal...like my aunt.

"What the hell?" he says, glaring.

I return the look and push him harder against the wall. "Touch her and you're dead, Marcos. She's only a young girl. And I know what you did five years ago to many other girls younger than you," I spat. Seriously! I can't help it. Somehow, I feel the need to protect her. She's like a sister I never had.

He raises his hands and pushes me away. "Fine," he says. I nod my head and follow him into the room to begin... Hell, I'm not even sure what we're going to play. I guess I'll let Thorne choose. Which ever, doesn't matter. Just as long as I'm having fun with it.

_**District Three Male - Veris Sphene (17)**_

I look in front of me. I try to wipe the blush from my face, but it's just impossible! I turn to Alyx, and she smiles. I sigh and look to my other side to where Nevia and Metra is standing. This is just horrible! My partner is a girl, the previous winner is a girl, and our escort is a girl, too!

"Can I get out?" I ask as I stand up and scurry to the door. A hand grabs my shirt collar and I stop and turn around to face Metra, our very old mentor, who won the Games thirty three years ago, and is, apparently, our only living victor. "What?"

She glares and points to the seat next to Alyx. "You, Veris, sit next to Alyx because we are going to watch the videos of the other reapings, okay? We need to know how your opponents are, so you two can have an advantage in these Games."

I nod my head and make my way back onto the seat. She scares me. Although she's in her fifties, she is one demanding woman.

Our escort presses a few buttons on a remote and suddenly, a screen pops up. I gaze at it. It shows the reapings from District One to Twelve. Great. I was acting like such an idiot on there, I hadn't noticed.

When it gets to the second reaping, I flinch. Howl Draconix. That's one tough girl.

The other's go by in a flash. The Districts that I have to stay away from are probably the higher Districts, but Eight, Nine, Ten and Eleven. Twelve seems too... I don't know. They're both older than me, and they look like they have advantages, from the girl's outburst and the guy's strong build.

"We can beat those bastards!" Alyx exclaims. I turn to her with fear in my eyes. She smirks and looks at me, her arms raised with power. "We can kill them in no time, right, Veris?"

I quickly nod my head and scurry over to the door to leave. "Yeah, we can and I'm leaving. Bye." I exit the room and let out a huge sigh. I look around a bit and decide to just rest. Well, I'm glad I am actually out of the room. Now to find a quiet and a no-girls-in-the-room sanctuary.

_**District Nine Male - Roketi Mauluga (18)**_

"Um, Roketi, you have to wake up."

I groan and open my eyes. "I need my rest. So please, go away," I mumble. I hear a sigh and I open one eye to see Eliana standing beside the bed.

"He says it's important, though," she says.

"Who says?" I ask as I pull the blanket back over me. Damn, I seriously need my rest since today was a rough day. And I really don't want to be woken up at the moment and be told what to do, because I just hate that.

"Our mentor, Joshua Hicks," says Eliana.

I groan loudly and sit up from the bed, my dark hair going place to place with my hand as I rub it in circles. "Can you go tell that old hag to get a life? I don't like being told what to do," I say. She nods her head and leaves the room.

I get up from the bed and I walk over to the window. I push away the curtain, only to see a clearing and the hot sun blazing down onto me and everything else. In the distance near mountains, are circular and square shaped blocks.

I smile slightly, only to realize that we're almost there. I turn back around and head into the bathroom. I fumble with the buttons, not really knowing what to do. When the water begins to drizzle from the little squirter thingy, I strip and head into the shower.

I jump slightly from the cold water. Dammit! I press a button, and turn a switch until the water releases warmth, and I calm. I stand for a while, maybe twenty minutes until I exit my relaxation mode.

I put my clothes back on and grab a towel. I quickly dry my hair and exit the cart and another. When I find the dining cart, I sprint over to the table of food and grab a plate of food. I only eat half.

I'm about to put it away when I hear a door slide open. I turn around, my eyes follwing Eliana as she makes her way over to me. "Here. Joshua wanted me to give this to you," she says, handing me a piece of paper.

"Thanks," I say. I put the slip of paper in my hand and I put my plate in the sink. Eliana sits down on a seat and I sit across from her. She begins eating her plate of food, while I unfold the piece of paper.

"Oh, and we're almost at the Capitol," says Eliana. I nod my head and read the note.

_Roketi, I knew your mother._

_**District Two Female - Helena "Howl" Draconix (12)**_

"This is amazing," I say just a little above a whisper, too stunned to even describe what's before me. Well, not really. I'm looking out the window, and the Capitol is just outside, many coloured people waving.

"Yeah, says the young girl whose name I just found out," Noah cuts in sarcastically.

I turn to Noah and glare at him. He smirks and grabs a knife from the table. "Throw it, and you're dead, Nushew," I warn.

"Oh, Helena. How sweet and playful you are," Noah remarks, smirking more widely.

"What did you just say?" I snap, taking a step closer to his sitting figure on the other side of the room. Noah quickly stands up from his seat and raises his hands in defense, his eyes holding very little fright.

"Nothing. I said nothing, Helena," he whispers.

"Okay, you're dead!" I snap. I jump over the chairs and tables until I come to the other end. I pluck three knives from the table and I turn to him, only to find him gone. My eyes dart around the room, to see the door closing shut. "Dammit, Nushew!"

I toss the knives onto the floor and run over to the door. I exit the cart and enter another. I see another door close and I continue to follow the closing doors until I come to the final cart. The cart only has old furniture with dust covering it, and blankets over them. Despite that, it's plain empty with no windows.

"Where are you?" I ask no one in particular. Suddenly, a heave of breath is knocked out of me, and I topple onto the ground. I turn onto my back and look up, Noah's smirk holding victory.

"You just found me," he says.

I grunt in annoyance and push him off of me. He rolls to the side and coughs from the dust flying everywhere. I stand up and grab hold of his leg. I'm about to drag him, but he kicks his leg up and the other comes flying and hits me in the abdomen. I fall back and quickly stand up, standing face to face with Noah.

Suddenly, the door opens and Noah has a surprised look on his face. I turn also, shocked. It's Mairi Jonsa, the winner last year, the winner of the 999th Hunger Games.

"Nice to see you two training," he says. "Noah, Helena, since -"

"It's Howl," I say, closing my eyes to control my temper.

"Right, Howl. Anyways, since I'm older than you two by a couple of years, you two fall under my rules," he pauses. "Now, it's good that you two are training, but you wait for it until we get to the training centre. Besides, we're arriving in the Capitol now, and it's time we leave."

I nod my head and glance at Noah. He mouths the words "Helena," and I just glare at him. I follow Mairi out the door, and I sigh inwardly.

_**District Six Male - Hoyt Kliesen (16)**_

I look out the window and smile widely, Aspen by my side. Slowly, the train comes to a stop and Aspen and I look at each other, both with wide smiles. In all honesty, Aspen is alright. She's... Well, in other words - pretty, mysterious and nice.

"We're here," she says. I nod my head in agreement.

"Oh, there you two are."

I turn and see our escort with our mentor, Felicia. "We should go; the train already stopped," she says. I glance at Aspen, who suddenly enters her quiet mood. She just nods her head with a slight smile, and I do the same thing.

We follow them to the door. "Oh, and while we enter the car, there's one thing you should know," says Felicia.

"What is that?" Aspen asks, standing next to me, but closer to our mentor.

"Don't answer any questions. There are going to be numerous of reporters," she says. I stay silent and suddenly, the doors slide open and the flashes of camers blind me. I shield my eyes, and so does Aspen.

Their voices clutter my head, such as, "Hoyt, why'd you volunteer?" and "District Six, Male, do you think you're going to win the Games?"

I sigh, but I don't answer. I just give them a smile and nod yes or no to each question. Aspen follows close behind me, and we follow our escort to a car. We finally enter and all the voices drown in silence.

I lean back in the seat and sigh. Well, atleast I'm closer to my father, who should be in the Capitol somewhere, probably acting in some movie.

I lean to the side and open my window. Tall and small buildings are everywhere, none are broken or anything. Cool breezes attack my face, smoothing my hair back, while I glance everywhere, watching the city lights begin the flicker on as the day fades away behind the mountains.

_**District One Female - Alessandra Celeste "Nessa" Jones**_

The train ride was...okay, I guess. It took me a while to get over everything that I just lost. Well, twenty-three other kids aswell. So, it's not just me.

When our car stops, we get off and again, we're bombarded by many reporters. I turn to Claude, fear lingering in my eyes. "Claude, I need to get out of here. There's not enough room," I mumble. Strange, for that while on the train, I actuallt became a little close with Claude.

"Alright. Just let me tell Fushia that we're going to go ahead," he says. He nods his head and gets lost in the crowd. Great, now I'm alone.

Suddenly, reporters crowd me and I look at each of them. I feel slight tears spring to my eyes, being in such small space and tucked in between maybe hundreds of people is just too much!

Suddenly, someone grabs my hand and pulls me out of the crowd. I look up, only to realize it's Claude. He smiles, but I stay silent as he helps me through the fish of people. When we're out of the crowd and in the building we're supposed to be in, I look around in amazement, letting out a sigh at the same time.

"This is amazing," I murmur. I turn to Claude and smile brightly. "This is amazing!"

"I know," he gushes, looking around in wonder. "Although I'm from One, I never really got to see these kind of luxuries because I'm from the poorer side," he admits.

I smile and move a little closer to him, biting my lower lip slightly, thinking. "Um, me too. I'm also from the poorer side," I say. Claude looks at me and smiles his usual smile I've been seeing these past hours.

"Let's go. Fushia said we need to go up to our room quickly and get dressed, then she said we have to go get ready for the usual," he says. I nod my head and we head over to the elevator. I look back to where we came from, only to see the pair from District Two enter the building.

I giggle because they punch each other on the shoulder slightly, and the young girl, Howl I believe, giving glares to her partner. I continue to watch with amusement until Noah and I lock eyes.

For a second, he looks confused until he looks down then back to me. I follow his gaze to realize Claude's hand is still in mine!

I pull my hand away and say, "I think we need to go right away." I lightly push Claude into the elevator, and I press a button. Great, next is next, and the heat of crowds surrounding us will be... scary. I guess it's almost time to be shown off like prizes.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8: Chariot Rides

_**District Twelve Female - Macie Chartwood (18)**_

"Ow, that hurts!" I squeal. I cover my mouth with my hands as they wipe the sticky stuff back onto my leg, then to rip it off again. Honestly, this is terrible! I'm not sure what my opponents are doing at the moment, but all I know is that I'm in pain.

"Don't worry, Macie, you'll be just fine," I hear one of the people from the prep team say. "Besides, this is the last one."

I close my eyes tightly and suddenly, a ripping is sounded in my ears and a burst of explosion hits my leg. I close my eyes tightly to endure it until is subsides.

"You're finished, dear. Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" the female says.

I nod my head and say, "Yeah, but I'd be happier if you didn't cause me such pain. I'm only three months along," I mumble. I feel tears spring to my eyes, but I blink them away. I look at my prep team; they each have a look of sympathy in their eyes, which makes me feel a bit better.

But we're snapped out of this when my stylist enters the room, a bright smile on her face. She's pretty normal, which is good I guess. "Macie, such a beautiful girl," she gushes, making me smile. "Now, the rides are coming up and we have to get you prepared, alright?"

I nod my head and follow my stylist to another room. She inspects me for a while until she stops in front of me, her hands clasped together with a wide smile planted on her lips.

"You're going to be the usual, but very little changes, just like your District partner, alright?" she says.

"You mean Jansen?" I ask curiously. She nods her head and leaves the room for a while, then comes back with a suit and a case of cosmetics. _Great, just wonderful._

_**District One Male - Causimodo "Claude" Alqui (18)**_

"Do I really have to wear this stupid thing?" I ask as I tug on the shirt that wraps around my body, very little jewels surrounding the neckline. Oh, how I feel like a girl!

"Yes, Causimodo, but you're representing District One here," my stylist, Marien says. I nod my head and groan. "Now come on, it's about to begin."

I follow Marien out the door. We walk down the hall until another door opens and we walk through it, and I'm greeted with soft chatter and artificial lights. I look around in wonder.

Horses stand silently, fancy clothing wrapped around them and ropes, also, connected to the chariots. I smile, seeing previous winners with their chariots. Some have the people the same age as me, and some younger.

I continue to look around until I spot Nessa beside our chariot, talking to our escort and mentor.

As I make my way over to her, I receive some stares, but I ignore them, not wanting to cause any betrayal. Right as I get to her, someone stands in front of me, his smirk holding no hesitation.

"Hey, Claude," he says casually.

"Um, what? I'm sorry, I don't know you," I mumble as I try to pass him, but he just pushes me. I take a careful look at his face, only to realize he's from District Two.

"You know me, don't you? I'm Noah Nushew, and you're Alqui. Since we're careers, shouldn't we be friends or something?" he says, gripping my shoulder lightly.

I nod my head and say, "Yeah, you're right. Oh, and we can do this little chat thing in training? I have to see someone," I say as I quickly pass Noah and over to Nessa.

_**District Four Female - Tess Vickravan (12)**_

An announcement is sounded throughout the whole room of tributes. I shrug my shoulders, seeing as I can't really hear it from all the chatter. Suddenly, someone taps my shoulder and I see Gabriel.

"Hey, you have to get on. Didn't you hear the announcement?" he asks in an annoyed tone.

"Alright," I mumble before hopping onto the chariot and standing, waiting, until the door opens. First, District One makes their way out, followed by District Two.

Many claps, cheers and whistles are heard. I smile brightly, knowing there are going to be many people. District Three goes out, and then it's our turn. I look at the crowd in fascination. I look behind me to District Five - Jesslyn and Iagan, I think - to see them following.

Jesslyn is cheering, clapping, while her partner stares straight ahead. I shrug and turn back to the crowd. I look up to Gabriel. He's looking at the crowd, flashing a bright smile, waving his arms in pleasure.

I nod my head and do the same. I wave at the crowd, and some even throw roses, flowers, a lot of things! This is so exciting!

I continue to do this until our chariot stops. I look around, and we're by the Career Districts. The girl from One looks at me and smiles. I return it and continue to look everywhere, fascinated.

I turn to Gabriel and say, "This is so amazing, isn't it?"

Gabriel looks at me and narrows his eyes. "Yeah, I guess. Haven't you saw this stuff on television all the time?" he says. He rolls his eyes and I go back to watching as finally, District Twelve's chariot pulls up.

_**District Seven Male - Alexander Fell (19)**_

"Hey, Alexander," says Ashley, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I ask, staring into her eyes with curiousity. These past few hours we spent on the train was quiet. Occasionally, she would ask a question or try to start a conversation, but I would either answer "yes" or "no" to the questions, which cut them short, because honestly, it's hard, considering I'm the shy person.

She's about to open her mouth, but we're silenced when a woive erupts the room. I shrug my shoulders, and I watch as a small pink colour paints her cheeks.

I look up to see President Ezio on the platform with a microphone in hand. "Panem, welcome to the 1000th Annual Hunger Games. As always, I hope you have an enjoyful time watching the Games, and look forward to it, seeing as this year is special.

"It's the 40th Quarter Quell, and the 1000th anniversary. We have a special surprise for the tributes here today. The first thing I must say is important: Be prepared. The other two important things, you shall find out in the arena. Now, I shall close these ceremonies."

I look at Ashley and smile slightly, and she smiles widely. "What do you think the surprises are?" she asks curiously. I shrug my shoulders. A smirk paints my lips and I look up to Ezio. He bows, does his thing and our chariots are led out.

Our chariot goes out the door on the left with the Districts One, Three, Five, Nine, and Eleven. We all go through a bright hallway, until we enter a large room. The tributes depart their chariots, and I do the same, along with Ashley.

"That was so cool!" Ashley gushes. I nod my head in agreement. I look around the room; a lot of the tributes either have a stern look on their face, or have wide smiles.

Suddenly, our escort, Michael comes up to us, smiling. He raises his arms in the air, like he just committed victory. "That was wonderful, you two! And I have to say," he pauses and looks at me, "you two make a really good couple." He smirks and winks at me.

I give a confused look until I realize what he means. I feel my cheeks paint red, and I turn to Ashley, her cheeks already a crimson red, and her lips fighting a smile.

I sigh and say, "What do we do now?" I look around the room to see the other tributes entering also, smiles on a few of them.

"Well, the only thing we do now is go up to our room and rest. You two had a long day, and you start training tomorrow. So, let's go," he says. I nod my head and let Ashley go first. I follow close behind her.

As we walk, I watch Ashley's small figure. I smile from the stirring feeling inside of me.

_**District Eleven Male - Keith Mapother (15)**_

As we ride up the elevator, I lean against the wall to my right, trying to ignore the stares from the other tributes. But as District Ten leaves, Yin and I are alone. I think Twelve is in the other elevator.

I bit my lower lip and close my eyes. How could I have been so stupid? I never got to say goodbye to my family because I fainted! I even -

"Mapother."

I close my eyes and open them, then I shift my head to look at my partner, her green eyes shining in the artificial light. She gives me a weird look and walks off the elevator.

I shrug my shoulders. Yin and I haven't really been getting along... I guess. Well, during our way to the Capitol, it was quiet. She was usually not around, or she was plain quiet.

I follow Yin and I look around in amazement. The memories from my family come back to me and I smile. I have to win this for them. I need to come back. I smile brightly and hum to myself.

The room itself is amazing. The furniture isn't like home; it's like it's brand new, and it was many colours unlike my home. I sprint past Yin and into the middle. "This is so cool!" I shout.

"Not so loud, Keith."

I look back over to Yin to see our mentor beside her. In my opinion, he's kind of an old grump. Why? He's my uncle!

"Uncle!" I say, running over to him. He smiles and scratches his bald head. I laugh and pat him on the back. "Where have you been?"

He rolls his eyes and laughs. "I was here all this time; you just didn't notice me because you were depressed about not seeing your family before leaving."

"You saw that?" I ask, narrowing my eyes. He nods his head with a smile.

"Yes, and now I think we should have our dinner with this young lady you've been ignoring these past hours," he says.

I shrug my shoulders and near Yin. I wrap my arm around her and lean down to whisper in her ear, "My uncle's jokes are terrible, so try not to get too caught up." She just pushes me away and walks down the hall. I sigh, knowing she'll probably act like this.

_**District Ten Female - Theme Wells (12)**_

I dance around the room, admiring everything. I plop down onto my bed and roll in the blankets, feeling the softness wrap my whole world. "Oh, this is so awesome!" I giggle and sit up when I hear a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opens and Fredrick comes in nervously. "Um, Mouize said to come to dinner," he says.

I smile brightly and nod my head. "Okay, I guess I'll come with you," I say. I quickly fix the blankets and walk with Fredrick down the hall to the dining room. "So, Fredrick."

"What is it?" he asks.

"Um, how was your life back home?"

He flinches, but immediately goes back to walking with me. He shrugs his shoulders. "Okay, I guess. Nothing much happened in life."

"Really?" I say curiously, a smile taking over my lips. "Me too! I have a sister. Her name is Elana. My parents are nice, too. My dad is a nice man and my mom is a good woman, too. Although we live in a poor family, we're happy." I smile and think back.

"Oh," he mumbles. I open my mouth to say some more, but I close it when we arrive in the dining room. I smile brightly and head over to the table. I take a seat next to our escort, and Fredrick sits next to our mentor, Krissi Algao.

On my plate is food; steak, vegetables and more meat! "This looks delicious," I gush excitedly. I grab a fork and I begin to eat.

As I'm halfway through my meal, Krissi interrupts me. "Don't eat too much, Theme. If you do, you'll just get sick and the food will come back up," she says.

"Okay," I mumble. I flash her a smile and I go back to eating until I'm finished, and I head over to the living room with Fredrick.

_**District Two Male - Noah Nushew (16)**_

I groan and rush over to the bathroom. When I'm in there, I slam the door shut and I get on my knees. I lift the lid on the toilet and the green stuff falls into the toilet, burning my throat in the process. I gag and more come up.

When the feeling is gone, I lean back against the wall. I get up and pour myself a cup of water so the disgusting taste can leave my taste buds. I really shouldn't have ate too much.

When the taste is gone, I go to my room and sit on the bed. I rest my head in my hands. "Dammit," I mumble. I frown, but it immediately turns into a smirk. "It's time to go bug the princess!"

I stand up from my bed and exit the room. When I'm in the hallway, I go across and inch closer to the door. Quietly, I grab the door handle and turn it slowly so she doesn't hear. As I'm about to open the door, a voice snaps.

"What are you doing?"

I turn to see Howl standing behind me, and not her room. "Uh, um... I thought, you know, that -"

"That I was throwing up? Please, I didn't eat _that _much," she states. I sigh, knowing that's true. "What were you going to do anyway? Sneak up on me and finish our little fight?"

I shake my head from left to right. "Actually, no. I wanted to tease you about your lover," I say smirking.

Her eyes immediately turn dark and she pulls back her arm. Next thing I know, a burst of pain rips through my stomach. I turn to her and glare. "What the hell was that for?"

"I have no lover!"

"Well, you do, because I saw you watching District Five during the chariot rides, you damn kid!"

"I'm no kid!"

"Then show me!" I shout. I'm about to charge for her until she grabs my arm and flips me onto the ground. I open my eyes, and she's to my side, my arm in her grip.

She smirks and says, "Who's the kid now? You can't even beat me in a fight even if you tried."

I groan. I raise my free arm to attack her, but again, we're interrupted. I sigh and just flop down onto the floor. Howl stands up and leaves quickly. Footsteps sound and I look up to see Mairi.

"That's enough, Noah. If you want to win these Games, you have to learn to get along with Howl. Since you have terrible anger issues, it's going to be hard. Just try, Noah," he says.

I nod my head and watch as he leaves. I sigh and get up, and enter my room.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9: Training Day One

_**District Eight Female - Thorne Fyre (14)**_

I awake to the sound of knocking. My eyes flutter open and I groan, rolling around. I stretch my arms and smile, knowing it's probably Maple. But then the memories come back to me and I frown.

"Come in," I say just loud enough for them to hear.

The door opens and Chase comes in. "Hey, Thorne. Just wanted to let you know that you should have breakfast before we leave for training," he says.

"Alright," I say. He nods and leaves me alone. I grab a pair of clothes from the dresser and head to the bathroom. I fumble with the buttons for a bit until it gets to the perfect temperature. When I'm finished, I quickly slip on my clothes and head to the dining area.

I sit down and a female in an orange suit places a plate of food in front of me. "Thank you," I say before I begin to eat. I eat quietly until our escort comes, smiling, and sits beside me. "Where's Chase?"

Alei looks at me and smiles. "Oh, he's waiting for you. He already ate. You two don't have to go down to train for another five minutes," she says. I nod my head and quickly finish my plate so I don't have to keep him waiting.

I go over to the elevator where he's waiting. I smile and with our escort, we head down the elevator to the training centre. Alei hugs us with gushes and then she leaves. I smile and soon, we head into the training centre.

When Chase and I enter, all of the other tributes, but Nine and Twelve are here. We wait for several minutes until they arrive, and they stand next to me.

The instructer snaps me out of my thoughts. "Okay, everyone, it's good that you're all here. Since this year is different, the arena might be a place you probably won't have a lot of advantage in. To get you prepared for the upcoming Games, you must be able to train in every category we have provided for you."

She goes on and on for ten minutes, and I listen. When she's finished, sbe lets us try different stations. Chase goes off on his own, and I go to the rope tying station. Before I arrive, I see the District Four girl already playing with a string of rope, tying it in many complex knots I haven't ever saw before.

I continue to watch until she looks up at me and smiles. I smile in return and head over to her. "My name's Tess," she says, smiling brightly.

"It's nice to meet you. Um, mind showing my how you did that?" I ask as she continues to tie it in a more complicated way. She smiles again, and agrees.

* * *

_**District Five Male - Iagan Dunmore (13)**_

I go near a pillar and lean against it. I watch as all the other tributes are training, throwing kinves as such. A few of the Careers are either laughing or doing the same as others. I continue to look around until I spot Jesslyn near the running track.

I smirk. Maybe when we get into the arena, I could possibly team up with her and kill her when she's not looking. Or better yet, I can slowly kill her. Oh, how she'll feel the pain of death every so slowly.

After thinking of a way to kill her, I turn to others. Maybe the Careers should be next? I eye the Careers to see the girl from Two looking at me. I give her a glare and smile, imagining how she'll die from my bloody hands.

"Iagan!"

I groan and slide down the pillar to sit on my bottom. I wait for a few seconds until Jesslyn stands near my sitting figure.

"What do you want?" I ask in a mumble.

Jesslyn smiles her usual smile and pulls me to my feet. "Come play with me! Come and help me with the plant identification," she says, tugging on my arm.

I shoot her a glare and turn the other way. "I'm not coming with you. I just want to stay here!" I snap. She gives me a pout and sighs. I look around to see everyone else crowded in a circle. "I'm leaving."

"What? Where are you going? You've been by yourself for a long time now," she states. I nod my head and walk over to the crowd of tributes. I feel Jesslyn stand beside me as the instructer from before begins a speech.

"Okay, you're all here. I'm sorry to interrupt all your training sessions, but we need to test you all in hand to hand combat. I've been sent for you all to participate in this. You are going to be matched with someone randomized. Each match will be approximately five minutes. I will choose your partner. First up is Jansen McHaden and Aspen Darrow. Now, if you'd please make your way to the centre and onto the mat," she says.

* * *

_**District Six Female - Aspen Darrow (16)**_

The tributes spread out further a bit and Hoyt holds my shoulder assuringly. I look at him and he smiles. I fake a smile and nod my head also, but Hoyt's turn into a frown and he takes a step back. I go out onto the mat and after a few seconds, a male, maybe a little taller than me, makes his way onto the mat also, his black hair hovering above his forehead.

We look at each other. He smiles ever so slightly, and I just stay calm. I look at the instructer, and she nods her head for us to go.

"Good luck," he mouths before he dives in and pushes me to the ground. I groan and knock him over and I'm on top of him. I'm about to throw a punch until he reaches his hand up and grabs my wrist. I try my best to release it, but he's just too strong.

I pull back my other arm to strike at him, but he catches that too and he pushes me back and I tumble onto the mat. I quickly get up but he's faster and knocks me to the ground. I kick him in the leg and he stumbles back, but catches his balance.

I take this to my advantage and quickly stand up. I'm about to charge for him, until the instructer stops us. She smiles and waves us off to the side where the other tributes aren't standing, but somewhere we can watch with a better view.

"You were pretty good," says Jansen.

"Thanks. You were, too," I say. _I wasn't as good as you, though. I'm terrible at hand to hand combat._ The voice of the instructer snaps us out of it and we watch as the girl from Five and the boy from Nine walk onto the mat.

"I'm not fighting her," says the male. Well, I kind of have to agree. Roketi, I think his name is, is much larger than Jesslyn.

"Don't be shy," she says. She turns to the instructer and smiles. "When can we start?"

"Whenever you're ready," she says, nodding. Jesslyn nods and looks at Roketi. She charges and begins to do what I did not too long ago, but Roketi doesn't fight back; he just blocks her attacks. Strange he won't fight a girl. He knows he has to train since the Games are coming up soon.

When they're finished, the pair stand next to us. I'm quiet as we watch the next pair go up. Suddenly, Jesslyn looks at me and smiles brightly.

"Hello," Jesslyn says, smiling as she holds her hand out.

"Hi," he mumble. She goes on and on about how Causimodo and Yin battle. When they're finished, Jesslyn goes up to Roketi and begins to talk to him, but he just ignores her. I smile a bit at her attempts, until he lashes out.

* * *

_**District Eleven Female - Yin Hunter (17)**_

"Would you shut up?" the male from the second match growls, gaining attention, but not enough for the tributes that have to fight later to hear. He looks at Jesslyn and grips her shoulders, his face showing anger. "Please, I'm not going to hurt you. If you don't shut up, I swear I'm going to do something to shut your little mouth up."

Jesslyn pouts then smiles. "Aw, how sweet! But I'm not worried; I know you won't hurt me because you wouldn't hit a girl, right? You said that not too long ago," says Jesslyn. She giggles and smiles innocently.

I turn my attention away from them as the fourth match between Thorne and Iagan begins. I continue to listen to Jesslyn until suddenly, she's quiet and the gasps from the small group sound. I turn my head to see Jesslyn standing in shock, and Roketi leaned down, his lips on hers.

I hide my smile until he pulls away and smirks. "There, that should keep you quiet," he says. Jesslyn nods her head quickly and walks over to me.

I sigh inwardly as she leans on me, her arm wrapped around my shoulder. "Yin, that was...," she says in a whisper. "Magical!" Now squealing quietly. She looks back at Roketi, blushing. I take a glance at Roketi, who's with Jansen, watching the next match, and both Iagan and Thorne come with our group.

"Really?" I ask sternly. She smiles, her white teeth showing as she nods her head so fast. It's kind of strange, since at my home District, I'm usually left alone. And also, this is my first time ever talking to Jesslyn...

"Yes! Oh, you should come with me! Maybe you can get with Jansen? Maybe? Come with me, Yin!" she squeals.

"No thank you," I mumble. She frowns, but immediately smiles and walks off. I nod my head ever so slightly and lean back against a pillar and begin to watch the other fights.

* * *

_**District Three Female - Alyx Collyn (14)**_

The fight between Veris and Tess was a little awkward, since Veris has been...acting strange around us girls lately. But who gives a damn? It's him! But since the District Twelve girl, Macie Chartwood I believe, is... pregnant (I can barely remember because I only watched the reapings in the train!) I think, and no one wanted her to harm the baby. Hell, she's probably going to die in the bloodbath, anyway. So, in short, the girl tribute from Two volunteered to do it twice.

"The final who are going to go up next is Alyx Collyn and Keith Mapother," says the instructer.

I smirk and quickly walk onto the mat, a smirk painted on my lips. Finally, some action before the Games! When I get on the mat, a male with very little tanned skin walking forward, a smile on his lips.

"Hey, the name's Keith," he says, smiling.

"I already know. Now, shall we?" I ask, smirking. He looks at the instructer, who nods and before he can turn back to me, I kick him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, but disappointingly, not knocking _him _over.

"It's on," he says. He comes for me and I dodge. Oh, how lucky I am to have actually trained out on the streets before doing this, which was really helpful, since I thought all those pity fights I was in were pointless. Who knew?

He turns back around and charges for me, but I duck and he topples over. I throw a punch to his chest, and he gasps, but immediately comes back to reality and punches to my shoulders. Finally. But so weak!

"Ow, that hurt," I say sarcastically, rubbing my shoulder slightly.

His eyes go wide and he immediately comes for me and holds my arm. I guess he didn't sense the sarcasm. "I'm so sorry, Alyx! I didn't mean to hurt you that much. I thought my punch was weak, I really thought it was. Can you please let me make it up to you? Please?" he says, his brown, moist eyes twinkling in the artifical lights.

I stop and stare for a while. He stops too, and we just stare, while I smile inwardly, enjoying the sensation with the touch.

Wait!

I whip my head away quickly and slap his hands away. Oh, how lucky I am that no one was watching... I think.

"No, it's alright. You don't have to make it up to me. I was just...joking," I say. I walk off, not even waiting for a _beep _sound coming from the instructer.

* * *

_**District Seven Male - Alexander Fell (18)**_

I guess that hand to hand combat was alright. I mean, my opponent, who was supposed to be from Twelve bailed because of her state, and had to get replaced by...Howl, I believe her name was, who's from Two.

Well, what I mean is that she was just so...weak, in my opinion. I guess staying and chopping the wood was good training. Since my opponent was a Career, she probably had a lot of experience. But she had to go down, causing a few laughters... Which probably embarrassed her.

I make my way over to the rack of axes. I smile and grab one. I caress the fine blade, missing my home District.

Suddenly, a voice snaps me out of it. I turn to see Ashley, smiling sheepisly. "Hey, Alexander."

"Hey," I say quietly. We just stay quiet for a while until I turn to a target and throw the axe, hitting the center of its head. I grab a few small ones and I throw all three in unison, each hitting the centres; one in the head, the second on the stomach, and the third hitting the chest.

The instructer claps and I hear Ashley gasp. "How'd you do that?" she asks curiously, peering over on her tippy-toes to try to reach my height, but failing miserably, seeing as she's way shorter than me.

I shrug my shoulders. "I guess it's normal since I've been working out in the woods, chopping down logs for more than five years," I say. "But I was just doing some...small thing. I was going to check out the survival techniques station."

Ashley smiles brightly and jumps, clasping her hands together, her odd blue eyes twinkling. "Really? Um, do you mind if I come with you? I'd really like to spend some time with you - wait, no! That came out wrong. Um, like, I can help you with some survival skills, since I know very little from my dad, and you can help me with... what you just did. What do you say?" she asks.

I smile and nod my head. "Sure, that'd be great," I say just before we go off to continue our training.

* * *

_**District Four Male - Gabriel Anderson (15)**_

I smirk and lean back. Howl looks at me and glares. "Okay, I was not _weak. _I was merely just...giving him a chance," she snaps.

"Oh, really? Because it looked like you had a hard time trying to bring him down, when he clearly had the advantage because of his strong figure," I pause and raise my arms, showing my muscles. "Like me."

She laughs, along with a few of the Careers. "Yeah, right. If we fought, I could possibly bring you down," says Howl.

"Bring me down? Really? Says the young girl who can't even win a fight against the lower District," I remark sarcastically. Howl just rolls her eyes and walks off, leaving me with a smirk on my lips.

The Careers snicker and go back to training. I sigh and lean back a little more against the wall. I think back to Emily, and my family. I just need to win this to prove to my family that I'm worthy enough to be called their son.

I sigh loudly and leave the station to a rack of knives. I grab a few and I flick them forward so they hit the targets.

I do this for a while until the boy from District Eight comes by and flashes a glare. I roll my eyes and I walk up to him. He turns, question in his eyes. "What?" he asks.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see how good you are with the knives," I say, smiling.

Chase nods his head awkwardly and looks around the room until he walks away toward the targets. For a while, we talk and train. Of crouse, he's annoyed of my sarcastic remarks, which he just rolls his eyes to.

"Okay, you're getting under my skin, and now I'm leaving," he says just before he walks away, tossing the knives away in frustration. I have to say, he's good. But not good enough, considering he just barely hits the center.

He leaves... Mission accomplished! Enemies: One. Now I just need...maybe a few more, then to befriend the Careers a lot more, and then I'm able to win the Games and come home victor!

* * *

_**District Twelve Male - Jansen McHaden (18)**_

Quietly, I make my way over to the weaponry station, trying to keep my distance from the Careers. I walk over to the rack of knives, seeing as the kid from Four already left, along with Eight.

I grab a pair, and I toss them into the air and catch them by the handles, just barely before it even went flying past and onto my feet.

"Do you need help with that?" a voice asks.

I shift my head to the side to see Aspen. She smiles wickedly, and I turn away, nodding my head. "Um, not really. I'm kind of good at using these things, so don't worry," I say.

"I see," she mumbles. "Anyways, just let me know if you need any assistance; I'd be glad to help." I watch as she goes over to the rack and grabs a few. She stands by me and begins throwing them, hitting the centre cleanly.

I gasp inwardly and clutch the knife in my hand. I breath in, close my eyes, and throw it. The blade flies through the air rapidly, and hits it! It actually -

"Nice throw," she comments.

"Oh thanks," I say, rolling my eyes to look at her. She might be a good ally...seeing as Macie just admitted she didn't want an ally. Despite that, I know how she feels with the baby and all, and she doesn't want to be killed. "But it barely hit it."

"Yeah," she says. We stand awkwardly until she smiles. "Hey, what about we, um..."

I look at her strangely, nodding my head for her to go on, while she lowers her head to look down, rubbing her arm silently. "Yes?"

"Allies?" she says quickly, her head tilted slightly to look up at me, a small smile on her lips...which kind of is mysterious.

"Sure, I guess. It'd be great," I say, smiling. Well, now I finally have one, and I have a better chance at getting home to my family.

"Hey, I think we should go," she says.

"What? Go where?" I question.

"Oh, you know. To our rooms. Everyone else is leaving," she says, gesturing all around herself. I look at the whole room, to notice everyone else leaving. I nod my head and we both leave, too, talking for a while until she gets off the elevator with Hoyt.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**So how'd you like my freakisly fast update? ;D (LOL, it's not that fast.) Anyways, what'd you think of day one of training? Is it good? Oh, and what about the hand to hand combat thingy? :D I'm getting your tributes ready because it'll be _VERY _important in the arena, and I mean it! **

**Yay~~~! The Games are coming soon! Wooh! :D Are you excited? Because I am! I hope you review! They make my day, and you really encourage me to write more, so I don't have to bail this story. And I appreciate it. I hope you liked this chapter, also~!**

**~XxSylentSoulx **


	10. Chapter 10: Training Day Two

_**District One Female - Alessandra Celeste "Nessa" Jones (16)**_

My eyes blink open and I look around in wonder for the third time since I've been here. I sigh quietly and throw the blankets off of me. I grab the usual pair of clothes and head into the bathroom to shower.

When finished, I walk out. I go over to the door and out into the hallway. I shrug my shoulders. I go over to Claude's door and reach for the handle, but I stop when a swirl of feelings rush inside of my chest. I smile and enjoy it.

I take a step closer to the door to open it, but it suddenly pushes forward and hits my forehead. I shut my eyes and caress where it hit. I feel tears spring to my eyes, but I blink them away. Why did the Capitol make the door open from the other way?

"That hurt," I mumble.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, Nessa," I hear Claude say. "I didn't mean to do that. It's just, I didn't know you were out there, is all."

"It's alright," I say. We head over to the dining table and we quickly have our breakfast. As we make our way down to the training centre, Claude is constantly apologizing. But I keep saying it's alright.

When we're in the training area, we're summoned once more until we're let out to train. "Why don't you come train with me today?" Claude asks as we walk over to the other side. Well, I don't know. I didn't even train with him yesterday.

"I don't know, Claude. I don't want to train with those Careers, and I don't want to even become a bloodthirst killer," I say.

"Well, you know...everyone wants to go home, and there can only be one winner. You need to kill in order to go home," he says. I look up into his eyes and shrug my shoulders.

"Only for half of the day. But for the rest, I'm not going to train with them," I say. He nods his head and we go over to the Careers. First, we begin with scythe. I giggle when Claude tries to lift a weight nearby, but toppling over and falling flat on his face, earning a few laughs.

I turn back and go over to a dummy. I grip the scythe in my hand tightly and swing it, cutting it and making the stuffing fly out. And on and on, I practice, trying to ignore the Careers.

* * *

_**District Ten Female - Theme Wells (12)**_

I skip over to the running track and look around to see if I have anyone to pair with, but no one, apparently. I wait, but no one.

I shrug and get positioned on the track. I'm about to start, until the girl from Nine and Eight stands next to me. "Can I?" Eight asks in a mumble. I smile and nod my head. A small beep is heard from the instructer and we begin.

As we run, following the white lines, I pass each other until Thorne and Theme catche up and pass me. This happens for a bit until I pick up my speed and finish, Thorne finishing second, and Eliana third. When we're finished, we're panting, hands on our knees.

"You were fast," I comment.

"Thanks," she says. Eliana sighs loudly. I giggle and collapse onto the floor. We're catching our breath for who knows how long, until she speaks up again. "It's nice meeting you two."

I smile and watch as she leaves. "Wait, um, can I come with you for a while? It's just, I don't want to train alone," I say.

"Me too?" Thorne asks kindly. Eliana agrees and we go off over to the weaponry station. We throw the knives at the targets, but we fail horribly.

Next, we go over to another one. Eliana begins, climbing the ropes like a...spider climbing the walls!

I gasp and watch as she reaches the top with not hesitation whatsoever. "Come try it," she says, looking back.

"I don't know," I say. I glance at Thorne, but she just shrugs her shoulders. I look around the room to see a few people watching, but I just ignore them. I watch as Eliana just shrugs her shoulders and makes her way down back next us.

"Don't you dare touch me!"

I turn my head to see the girl from District Twelve with a small blade in her hand, glaring at the boy from Eight.

Eight raises his hands in defense. "Okay, I swear, I didn't mean to touch you there. I dropped something and I went to pick it up, but I slipped on something and my hand swung in that direction," says Eight.

* * *

_**District Eight Male - Chase Sedesky (17)**_

I bite my lower lip as she takes a step forward. Seriously, I didn't mean to touch her _there! _It was a pure accident.

"But you did," she snaps, her grey-blue eyes narrowing.

"Okay, calm down. It must be your...womanly...pregnancy thingy," I say, trying to find a reason. She sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Of course it isn't. Just leave me alone," she says as she shoots me one more glare before walking off. When she's finally gone, I relax and let out a sigh. Wow. With her, she actually scares me.

I glance around the room to see Thorne walking to the survival station with two girls her age. I smile, knowing she's with a few people her age, and someone she could possibly trust, because lately, she didn't really want to train with me.

After a few more seconds, I go off and to the camouflage station, or whatever. I grab a paint brush and hum to myself as I begin paint my clothes with color. I continue to do this until I'm full of the wood-type colours.

I smirk. Well, who knows how long I'm going to live in this lonely state? I guess I'll have some fun before everything goes bizarre.

I go over to the "survival" station and camp out. Glad no one is hear yet. Quickly, I grab a few of the artificial shrubs of grass. Before I begin hiding, I look at the attendant and he just shrugs his shoulders, smiling. I smirk and hold my finger to my lips. He nods his head and I put a shrug on top of me and bury myself just a little into the ground with my fingers.

* * *

_**District Three Male - Veris Sphene (17)**_

After I'm finished playing with the wires and making a small explosion, I glance up at the Gamemakers, only to see them laughing. I sigh and find something useful. Well, there should be firewood or things, right?

I make my way over to the survival station where they hold plenty of firewood and supplies. I grab a rock or two and I settle myself near a tree and a few shrubs.

I begin to rub the rocks together until suddenly, a voice growls and the shrubs come flying at me, and a face suddenly appearing with an angry look in front of mine. I squeal lowly and jump back. I look closely, only to realize it's the boy from Eight. Chase, I think.

Eight leans back on his hands, laughing loudly. His white teeth show as his laugh slows, and I see smoke. I look down near his feet to find fire catching onto his pants. Yes! My fire work, and for the first time, too!

"Your feet," I warn, crawling backwards and bumping into a tree.

"You should've seen the look on your face," he says, his laughs now subsiding. "Wait, what?" he asks, finally opening his eyes and looking downwards. His chocolate eyes jump open widely and he stands up, stomping his foot onto the ground. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!"

After a few minutes of deadly silence for me, and his constant swears, the fire goes out. Chase sighs and leans back against the tree. He looks at me and smiles. "Hey."

I look up at him. "Hey," I say in a mumble. "I'm going to leave." I stand up and I'm about to leave until he stops me.

"Hey, wait. I was wondering, what were you doing before? Yesterday, I was watching you at that station people rarely go to. What was that?" he asks.

I turn around and scratch my head nervously. "Um, well, I was wiring something. You know, like in the previous Games. I even watched a few from...like the fitieth Hunger Games, or other ones. I sort of hacked the Capitol systems to be able to watch it, you know, just to get ideas," I say.

"Really? You know, I think it'd be great if you showed me. What do you say?" he asks.

I shurg my shoulders. "Um, I guess, if you really want to," I mumble.

"Great!" he exclaims, standing up onto his feet. "And I'll teach you some things too."

I sigh inwardly and I make my way over to the construction station, the one with wires, technology and things that I use a lot.

* * *

_**District Two Female - Helena "Howl" Draconix (12)**_

I sigh and pull back my arm. I breath in and out and throw it, so the blade rapidly flies through the air and hits the red target. I smirk at my succession.

I look around, only to find nobody bothering me. Oh, how wonderful it has been since nobody has been bothering me for a bit. Even Noah hasn't been bugging me either. He just hangs out with Careers.

I continue to look around to see Nessa leaving, a slightly stubborn look on her face. I sigh, knowing Claude probably asked her to train, seeing as she didn't hang with us yesterday. Noah is too deep in archery lessons with Claude. Tess is being her usual cheerful self, practicing with...I think she's at the camoflauge station? And Gabriel, he's standing beside me. He's probably too busy to even notice me.

But lately, he's been acting like a... Well, I really don't know. He says one thing, then he says the other, which will be the totally opposite.

I put the knives back and walk around the centre, looking at many people. Nothing much has happened today, besides the fight between Eight and Twelve, which I found amusing. Must have been her pregnancy hormones.

I go over to Tess and stand beside her. "Hey," I say, slightly smiling. She looks up at me and nods her head.

"Oh, hey, Howl. What are you doing?" she asks happily.

"I don't know, been thinking. If I win these Games, and everyone dies, what will happen when I get home?"

"Um, I don't know."

I giggle and look at her. "Well, I'm not too sure either. But I bet by the bloodbath begins, you'll die."

Tess looks at me, her eyes wide with fear. "What?"

"I was joking. You don't have to take it so seriously," I say, smirking. She nods her head slightly and fake laughs, which is obvious. "I'll be back in a bit." I walk off and over to the survival station, to actually begin to learn something for the day, besides the weaponry station, and a few others, too.

I stop in my tracks and look around the room. When I spot Five, his eyes are darted on his partner. I smile inwardly until I feel my cheeks burn hot and I turn my gaze away.

* * *

_**District Four Female - Tess Vickravan (12)**_

I sigh softly as Howl leaves. As I continue to paint my arm, I think back to yesterday with the interaction I had with Thorne. I kind of feel bad for it; I just showed her a few and left, only seeing Gabriel waving me over, telling me not to really hang with her but the Careers.

When I'm finished, I look around to show anybody, but no one's around. It's kind of hard to actually please the Careers. I have to do so many things I'm good at. Especially with Gabriel, he always has his eyes set on something else, I think.

I wash the paint off of my arm and look around for something to do. But there isn't. Doing everything in one day was probably a bad idea.

For the time being, I go over to the weaponry station and grab a pair of knives, a lot of people have been practicing with lately. Strange, seeing as there are more weapons, too.

I walk over to the two Careers and smile. Claude smiles, and I smile, too, and Noah doesn't even glance at me. I shrug and whip the knives forward so they hit the red circle in the middle. I do this for a while until I feel my arm getting tired.

I swing it back and fort until the pain leaves my arm. Again, I grab six knives, and place three and one hand, and three in the other. I breath in, and whip them across the room. They each hit the target - thankfully! - so cleanly, that Noah and Claude look at me.

"That was a nice shot, kid. Hey, mind teaching me that?" Noah asks with a smirk. "I can only throw once at a time, one in each hand."

"What Noah said," Claude says, walking up to stand beside Noah.

"Um, it's pretty easy. All you have to do it kind of hold one between your fingers, and you do that with the rest. It took me a while to get used to it, but it's actually really useful. When you get the hang of it, you'll be a master in no time," I say.

"Oh, thanks. I think I'll try it out right now," says Noah. He walks up to me and messes with my hair. When Noah is busy trying to pick out a few knives, Claude comes up to me.

"You know, Tess, I don't think you should give him advice," says Claude.

"Why?" I ask innocently, quickly glancing at Noah, then back to Claude.

"I don't know. I just have a weird feeling about him," he says. I nod my head and shrug my shoulders to go back to playing with the knives.

* * *

_**District Ten Male - Fredrick Hendrix (13)**_

I sigh and lean back against a pillar. It's too bad that I actually don't have a a partner yet. It would have been great, but I'm kind of ignoring my partner at the moment.

I mean, I'm kind of jealous of her! She got to tell me about her family, and all, and how happy she was at home. And all I got to do in life was live with my sister alone, without any parents. Theme is very lucky to have parents like I did before they passed.

Honestly, I think it's a little bit better if I don't have a partner. Although I'm young, I think it's good. Like, I mean, what if I get a person to ally with, and they die right before my eyes? I really don't want to get close to someone, then to lose them afterwards. Or what if they betray me?

It's just terrible, that I don't like it. I seriously think the Capitol Games are useless, stupid, and idiotic. I just want to go home and spend time with my sister.

I make my way over to a pair of ropes dangling from the ceiling. These are different from the other one where you have to climb it. I mean, it's just like climbing ropes knotted into squares. The ones I'm trying to do is to climb single ropes, the ones with...nothing. Just a straight line.

I blow air into my hands. I clasp my palms around the thick rope and I jump up so my legs wrap around it. I reach my hands upward, and I pull myself up a bit also, along with my legs. I continue to do this until I'm all the way on the top.

I smile at my small victory. I look around at the whole room, watching as all twenty three tributes train, fight, and everything. I stay up here for a while until I decide to come down. As I'm half way down, which feels like I'm higher, I feel my hands slip and I gasp loudly.

My whole body flies and I suddenly hear crack and a loud thud, and I gasp for air rapidly. I continue to breath in until suddenly, my world turns dark.

* * *

_**District Six Male - Hoyt Kliesen (16)**_

I whip the sword in every direction, watching as the sharp blade pierces the dummy directly on it's weak spots - the human weak spots. I smirk until I see many of the instructers from different stations run to the center.

I turn my head to see all of them rushing over to the climbing station, or whatever. What I see on the mat is a boy, dark tanned skin, knocked unconscious. It's the boy from District Ten, Fredrick.

I gasp inwardly and look around to room to see all the other tributes looking at the scene also. A few looked shocked, and I turn back to the boy. The paramedics already have him on a stretcher, and rushing him out of the training centre.

It's quiet for a minute or two until chatter is sounded. I shrug my shoulders and go back to training. How am I supposed to go with the Careers? I already asked them, but they refused. This is -

"Hoyt."

I stop and turn to see Aspen, smiling her...creepy smile. "Hey," I say, trying to sound casual. "What do you want?"

"Well, I don't know. I saw you hear alone, so I thought I'd check up on you. Oh, and mind if we train? I need some help."

"Really? I thought I saw you with Jansen earlier."

"That's true, and since you're adept at using those bladed weapons, we were wondering if you'd maybe, I don't know, maybe join us?"

I turn and look at Aspen. "Join you? Well, what are you two exactly good at? Ya know, I want a strong alliance, not some weak one."

She rolls her eyes and points to her left. I follow her gaze to see Jansen lift the largest weight there is! The largest! He carries it a few meters and stops, then throws it, which is like ten meters away. I smirk, knowing he's probably good at that, and may be an advantage.

I turn back to Aspen and smile. "Deal."

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Ah, what happened to Fredrick? D: Okay, I'm acting like an idiot asking the question when I already know, and their creator. Anyways, what'd you think? ;D Alliances, drama, romance, and more! :D And yes! The Games are coming soon, so be prepared!**

**I hope you liked this chappie, and I hope you review! :D OMG, the nxt chappie is the final day of training, then they have to show off their skills, then the interviews, then the Games! Yes! Are you excited? ;D Don't worry, I'll throw in something you won't expect, and the arena is still a mystery, right? ;D Gosh, I'm so excited and please review, I'd really appreciate it. Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**

**~XxSylentSoulx**


	11. Chapter 11: Training Day Three

_**District Two Male - Noah Nushew (16)**_

I yawn as I stretch my arms. I toss the blankets onto the floor. I quickly stand up onto the floor and sigh. _I guess to do another round, _I think. I groan loudly and make my way to the middle of the room.

I stretch once more until I begin to jump up and down, lifting my arms up into the air. After a few minutes, I get down onto my knees to start doing push-ups. I feel my arms begin to feel the pain, but I just let it go.

Suddenly, the door opens and I turn to see Helena. "Put a shirt on," she complains, looking away.

I smirk and stand up. I point to my fitted arms. "Why? Are you jealous or these babies? Or are you just that innocent and pure?" I ask taking a step closer.

She groans and looks up at me. "I'm not jealous, and why I'm in here is to let you know you have to actually _train, _and not with weaponry. So, yeah, and Mairi wants to talk. With both of us later," she says. I nod my head and she walks off.

I snicker and smirk. "Yeah, you are _so _jealous," I say. I think back to the times at home, and I soften a bit to the thought of Aria. But I shrug it off and head to the shower. When finished, I go over to the dining table. For a while, I tease Helena, and she just spits right back at my face with even ruder comments.

When we're finished eating, we head over to the elevator. We're in silence until the door opens and we are summoned once more, then we head off to training. "Five lover," I whisper to Helena before ditching, leaving her shouting at me. I snicker and go off to play with the plant identification machine.

I think back to yesterday. A thought hits me and I look around, but he's not here. The boy from District Ten isn't here. After that incident... Who knew I could be so kind-hearted toward children who don't even have a chance in these Games? I swear, I almost broke down when I got to my room. But I was lucky Helena - Howl, I mean, didn't even enter my room.

* * *

_**District Seven Female - Ashley Shepard (17)**_

I lean up against the stool as Alexander - my Alex! - lifts a weigh heavily. I blush slightly, and he looks at me and smiles. I smile in return and he tosses it. After a few minutes, he walks over to me.

"So, Alex, want to go over to learn some archery?" I ask curiously, standing close to him so our arms touch. He shrugs, his boy-brown eyes holding shyness, which I find cute.

"Maybe, I guess. If you really want to," says Alexander. We walk over to the weaponry station and grab a few arrows and a bow. We stand next to teach other and head over to the targets. I place the arrow and pull the string back.

I breath in and out and release it, making the arrow swiftly glide through the air, landing with a thud. I look at the target, to realize it hit the center, just a little off, but I hit it!

"I did it!" I squeal. I jump up and down and clap my hands. I look at Alexander and he releases it, and it hits the same spot I hit, but just a little off. "Wow, you're good."

"You think so? You were better," he comments.

"Well, I guess. I mean, that was my first ever time trying archery," I say. We stay in silence for just a bit, and I say, "Alex, um, what do you think about me?"

He looks at me, question lingering in his eyes. "What do you mean?" he aks.

"Like, do you have...any, you know, how do you, um, see me as?" I ask nervously, fiddling with my fingers, my head tilted downwards.

I feel Alexander's gaze on me. I hear him sigh and I look up at him, shrugging his shoulders. "A friend," he says, looking at me nervously.

I frown and I feel my world freeze. I look up at him. What? But we've been spending so much time together non-stop! Even when we got back to our temporary place, I would say something, then he would say something, making me laugh!

"Is something the matter?" he asks.

I look up at him and shrug. "Really? So, um, is it just the friend thing? I mean, is that it?"

"Yeah," he says. "Why?"

"Nevermind," I say, sighing. Great, friend-zone.

* * *

_**District Eleven Male - Keith Mapother (15)**_

I sigh. I look over to Yin, watching as she runs around the track, going ahead of those three girls from Ten, Nine, and Eight. It's kind of strange for me, a bit, seeing as they're all the same age, and they're kind of alike.

And what's even more stranger, there are more younger girl tributes than males! Lately, I've been keeping count. It's actually terryfies me, somehow. And there are only two younger boy tributes under the age of fourteen, and there are a lot of older guys, too!

I sigh. How was this meant to be? Oh, I don't know. I look around the room again, but nothing. I go over to the climbing station. I begin to climb the ropes, repeating District Ten's mistake. But this time I keep the rope in my hands.

I get off and think back to my family. I wonder how they are doing? Oh, so many concepts. What if they are all at home, worrying about me? What about my siblings? My father? My mother?

"Don't think of them. You are going to live, come back home, and live happily," I mumble to myself. I wander around the building for a while. No one really wants me on their alliance, team, or whatever.

It's terrible I'm not adept at using weapons, running, and everything else but climbing and identifying plants, and being happy. Lately, I haven't been my usualy, annoying-self.

I sigh, then I go back to climbing, seeing as I have nothing else to do...

* * *

_**District Twelve Female - Macie Chartwood (18)**_

I identify the plants. I'm actually getting pretty good at it, I guess. Well, I do feel pretty lonely without Sterling. But I guess it's alright. Ignoring Jansen is easy, and telling him I don't need anyone to help me through the Games.

I just need to win these Games, and I can happily go home to Sterling, wrap him in my arms and have my child.

I sigh sadly and get up from the fake ground. I walk over to the weaponry. I grab a few knives quietly, so I don't cause any attention. After that incident yesterday, things have just been irritating me. That stupid District Eight boy had to touch my boob! My _boob_!

Dammit, I'm going to kill him when the Games start. Oh, how badly I hate him!

In anger, I whip the knives forward and they whip through the air. I grunt in frustration and grab more knives and throw them at the target so they all hit it.

_I'm going to win this, _I think. I grab a few more of them and I throw them so they hit the target. I sigh heavily and I hear clapping. I turn to see District Two. "What do you want?"

"You have a pretty good aim," he says, smirking. I feel something wash over me and I look at the targets to see all the knives threw, all near the center. I honestly didn't know I was that good.

"Thanks," I mumble. "Can you please leave me alone? Besides, aren't you supposed to be with your alliance? The Careers?" I ask coldly.

"I think you're mocking us. Oh, and I have something to ask of you."

"What do you want, Two?" I ask.

"It's Noah, for your information. And I was wondering if you wanted to tag along with us? You're pregnant, and I see you don't have an alliance yet, and I was wondering if you wanted to come along with us? It'd be a great opportunity, seeing as us Careers don't really invite tributes from the lower Districts into our alliance. So what do you say, Macie?"

I sigh inwardly and turn to face Noah, my eyes narrowing. "Are you saying that I should join your stupid alliance?"

"It's nothing stupid," he whispers, taking a step forward, cupping my chin with his hand, his face close to mine that I can feel his breath. "Don't you want to live? Or maybe have a one time thing with me?"

"Okay, get away and please, I'm pregnant, and I have a loving man to return to when I get home. Besides, don't you have a girlfriend? You're probably worthy enough for one anyways, so why cheat?"

"You are a clever girl, and quite pretty for Twelve. So what do you say? Yes or no?"

"No," I say sternly. I smack his hand away and push him aside to walk from him, and to somewhere else.

* * *

_**District Nine Male - Roketi Mauluga (18)**_

"Where'd you get that scar?" she asks. I turn my head to see Jesslyn, her smile holding genuine concern. I sigh, not really knowing where she came from. It's been a little awkward seeing her yesterday, and for the day today, and two days ago, seeing as I kissed her to shut her up.

"I...I got it from an accident in the fields one day," I reply. She nods her head and I turn away. "Can you please leave me alone? I'm training." I ditch and head over to the survival station, to learn to tie knots.

As I make my way over, I hear footsteps behind me. I stop in my tracks and turn to face Jesslyn, her lips holding happiness on them.

"Is there anything you need?" I ask as kindly as possibly. Jesslyn shakes her head from left to right.

"Nothing. It's just...I'm not sure. I see you don't have a partner, and the Games are going to start soon. And since I don't have a partner, and Iagan is...always ignoring me, I was wondering -"

"If you wanted to partner up? I don't know. I think it'd be better if I went alone."

"But no one has been talking to me lately, and I noticed you looked kind of sad. And -"

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "I'm not sad, it's just... I don't know. Just let me think about it, and please, I need to be alone for a while to think," I say. Jesslyn nods her head softly and I turn and walk off.

I walk away and over to the running track, ignoring the survival station. I stretch my muscles for a second of two, and the instructer tells me to go, and I take off running.

My thoughts race through my head so rapidly I can't think of anything good. He beat her, I beat them, I cried, I kissed her. I grunt and run faster so everything blurs. A feeling rushes through me, my heart beating fast and I think back to her smile. Jesslyn's pure, innocent smile.

Although I haven't even known her for long, her smile is already glued to me. Another feeling rushes through me and I stop. This can't be happening. It's only been two days. It can't happen that fast, can it?

I turn to see her chestnut, curly hair bouncing behind her as she walks away.

* * *

_**District Five Female - Jesslyn Reeden (16)**_

I watch as he walks, leaves, sprints off into the distance. He was pretty calm. He goes over to the running track and readies himself. He takes off running quickly, and he suddenly sprints faster and faster.

I sigh and turn back around. I go over to the survival station to be able to learn new things, since I am already experienced with weapons and all.

I shake my head and rid the thoughts, and I go back to smiling my usual smile. I knew; when I kissed him, I felt something there. During that day, I watched as he moped around. He almost seemed...depressed.

I shrug it off and go to the station beside the rope-tying thingy. I look at a booklet, and I grab a small weapon and a large piece of rope. I tie the ropes in notes, one part wrapping around the weapon.

I do it again until I'm finished. I smile at my success and hang it on the artificial trees. I grab a pebble and toss it near the snare. Unfortunately, it falls down onto the ground and the rope untie itself.

I groan. I'm not good at making these snares, so I guess I'll just try the easy ones. I make my way back over and put the rope back and put the weapon back. I grab a different rope - a shorter one - and make my way over back to the station.

As I tie the rope from one end to the other, I smooth it out. I untie it and climb a tree. I tie the rope on a high brance, and I jump down. I wrap the rest of the thick string around the tree and the tree across from it.

I smile. I suddenly hear footsteps behind me and I turn to see One with a rope or two. No way, the most complex snare needs two! Two ropes and a few weapons!

He smiles and waves slightly before walking past me and - no! "Wait!" I squeal.

* * *

_**District One Male - Causimodo "Claude" Alqui**_

"Wait!"

I turn and I suddenly feel myself lifted from the ground. The ropes fall from my grip and I look around. I close my eyes and I suddenly have a headache, a tugging on my leg like it's about to get ripped off.

I blink my eyes open, only to see Five repeatedly saying sorry, but also giggling. I sigh and look everywhere.

"I'm sorry, Causimodo. I tried to warn you," she says, giggling.

"Call me Claude," I mumble. I reach up to pull the rope free, but I'm kind of weak to lift myself up, and I just hang upside down, swinging in circles and circles. I watch as Five continues to giggle.

"I'm sorry, again," she says once more. I nod my head and reach up again to untie it, but failing miserable.

"Can you help me down? This is kind of your fault," I mumble. I let my arms hang loose, but they don't even touch the ground. How high did she even tie this thing?

"Okay," she agrees. She moves the weapons out from under me and moves forward.

"Wait, not too close! Your... thing will be in my face," I say, raising my hands before she got too close.

"Do you want me to help or not? You can stay there for the whole day without help. Oh, I got an idea!" she exclaims. She goes out of view and I look around. I swing myself around to see her climbing the tree.

Oh, now I wouldn't be able to do that.

When she's on a high branch, she smirks. "I'm sorry about this, but this is the only way if you don't want me to do it the easier way," she says. I nod my head slowly, not really knowing what she means. I look back up to see her cutting the rope.

I turn my gaze to the rope to see it snap. My eyes go wide and hit the ground with a thud. I slowly get up and rub my head from the impact. I groan slightly. "That hurt." I turn to Jesslyn, her happy smile holding...happiness? "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she says. I nod my head and go back to gathering the supplies. I turn my head elsewhere. I see Nessa alone at the... Great, she's with the boys from Three and Eight. But it looks a bit awkward...

I suddenly feel a tugging at my heart, but I just shrug it off and continue back to training.

* * *

_**District Nine Female - Eliana Fortune (12)**_

Both Theme and I laugh at Thorne's failed attempt at lifting a weight. She both looks at us and narrows her eyes, but those eyes immediately turn to laughter, too, and she joins in.

We talk about our homes. It seems that we all have loving families. It's pretty nice to have someone from different Districts to have the same experience as you. But when we get to Thorne, I feel bad for her. I guess we share almost the same type of problem.

We go over to the weaponry station and Thorne grabs a bow and arrow, and Theme does the same. I do the same thing.

"Ready?" I ask. I glance at both of them and they nod their heads. I pull my string back and let it go. Unfortunately, it goes past the target and onto the floor. I sigh and watch as Thorne's hit the target, but far from the center. Theme's attempt is pretty good; it's the same as Thorne's but a bit closer.

We practice a bit more until suddenly, I hear shuffling and I turn to see everyone exiting.

"I think we should leave," I suggest. Both Theme and Thorne look at me and nod. Before we leave, I turn to Theme. "Hey, how's your District partner? Fredrick? I heard what happened."

She shrugs her shoulders. "He's doing good, I guess. But for some strange reason, he can't remember, and they told me I couldn't see him until the Games. That's about it," says Theme. I nod my head until we are shoved into different elevators, and I realize I'm stuck with most of the boys, and the girls from Two and Four.

I sigh inwardly and wait, and wait, and wait, until they leave, and I walks back onto my floor.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**So...what did you think? :) And yes! FAST UPDATE! :D Yay, the Games are finally coming soon! Yes! (I would say it repeatedly, but it would just sound horribly wrong. LOL.)**

**Anyways, I'd like to thank you all for all your support, and all. And soon, we are all heading into the Games, so beware! :) Anyways, end of training. Next are the thingies, then the results, then the interviews, and stuff. So more to come! Please review! Again, I'd very much appreciate it! And don't worry about strange reviews; they make me laugh, and help motivate me. (:**

**~XxSylentSoulx**


	12. Chapter 12: Private Sessions

_**District One Male - Causimodo "Claude" Alqui (18)**_

I sit across from Nessa. Lately, since the final day of training, things have kind of been awkward between us. I'm not sure why. We all sit in silence until I'm called up. I get up from my seat without glancing at anyone, then into the room.

"District One, Causimodo," I say. The gamemakers nod their heads. I smile and go over to the weaponry station. I grab a flail and I begin to swing it in the air above my head, then hitting the dummies.

The spikes hit the dummes, creating large rips in them and stuffing to fly out. I do this repeatedly as the large spikes strike the dummies with large thuds and the sound of chains rubbing against each other. When finished, I drop the flail onto the ground and grab a small one with three. I do the same thing, but less.

I then go over to the survival station and tie a few knots. A sudden idea runs through my head from yesterday and I smile at my fail. I rearrange the ropes in a different order and I ask one of instructers to walk forward.

He nods his head and takes slow and steady paced steps forward. He stops and looks up at me. "Are you sure?" he asks lowly.

"How am I supposed to earn points?" I ask curiously. I take a step back and nod my head for him to go. Hesitantly, he purposely lets his foot fall onto the rope and it pulls back then suddenly, the rope falls down and it tightens and his whole body is dangling in the air.

I hear a few laughs and I take this chance to leave. I snicker as I wave goobye to the instructer and out the room, leaving him to hang.

_**District Two Female - Alessandra Celeste "Nessa" Jones (16)**_

It's been awkward between Claude and I lately. Maybe because he chose the Careers over me? I don't know. I let my mind wander until the person standing near the doorway calls my name.

I get up and enter the training room. "I'm Alessandra, from District One," I say. The gamemakers nod their head and wave me off the continue. I nod my head and go over to the rope tying station. Seeing as there's a large, dark sheet over it, Claude must've been here.

And so on, I make a few traps and I quickly go over to the station where Veris taught me a thing or two. I grab a small wire and place it in the trap. I then throw a pebble, and it hits the trap perfectly, and sparks of electricity spark everywhere, creating a small fire, resulting to a larger one.

I giggle softly as the nearby instructer demolishes the fire. Ignoring him, I head over to the weaponry and grab a few knives. I hold them in my grip and suddenly, the targets begin to move quickly from left to right. I smile and I whip them through the air and it hits the center with accuracy.

When I think I have shown enough, I bow down and exit the room.

* * *

_**District Two Male - Noah Nushew (16)**_

For the while, I tease Howl with faces and my eyes, darting to the Five boy. She always gives me growls and such. It's actually amusing. That's how I met most people; teasing and joking.

Suddenly, the woman calls my name and I give her one last look before leaving. When I enter the large room, I smile and say, "Noah Nushew, Two." As usual, I just ignore them and go off to the weights. I carry two, and I lift them above my head for a few minutes.

After that, I head to the weaponry and I pick a bow and arrow. I ready it and pull the string back, and I release it so the end flings through the air rapidly, hitting the target. I do this for a while, hitting each flying target.

Probably knowing it's not enough, I go to an instructer. "Hey, mind practicing with me?"

"With what?" he asks.

I look around and grab a nearby sword. "This," I say. He nods his head and for the while, we clash and attack each other. He chuckles at his fail attempts, making me smirk.

When I think I showed enough, I shrug my shoulders lazily and exit the room. _That was rather boring. _

_**District Two Female - Helena "Howl" Draconix (12)**_

I wait for a while and swing my legs back and forth. It's a bit strange, but I know I'm fully confident to show my abilities to the gamemakers.

I wait and wait until my name is called. I smirk and head to into the room. I give them my name and I go over to the survival station, where they provide plant use.

I get on my knees and I begin to experiment - well, not really. After a while of handling the plant, I coat all of my projectiles in it. I smile inwardly at the sight of it and I get up. I make my way over to the weaponry station and retrieve a few dozen knives.

As the dummies fly quickly from let to right and up, I shoot the knives forward and across the room, hitting the dummies directly on the heads and the chest, at times. I do this for a while until I get bored and grab a bow and arrow.

I pull back the arrow and release it, so a small _boing _is heard, and the sound of something whipping quickly through the air sounds. It hits the target in the bullseye, and I smile. I continue to do this and the targets move faster and faster, and I hit them all in the center.

When I feel I showed enough, I leave the room in silence.

* * *

_**District Three Male - Veris Sphene (17)**_

I sit awkwardly, leaned back against my seat. Inwardly, I sigh and glance up at Alyx. These past days, she's been giving me encouraging phrases and things, which is a bit strange, I guess. I mean, I've been trying my best to avoid girl contact, and I've been successful, except for yesterday when Nessa came over. I'm beginning to get used to Nessa. Just a _little!_

I suddenly hear my name called and Alyx grips my wrist. I flinch and look at her and I feel my face heat up. "Don't screw up," she says. I nod my head shakingly and head into the training room.

I give the gamemakers my name, but as I watch, I see a little ripple in front of them. I just shrug my shoulders and head over to the weaponry. I grab a few knives - something I learned to use since day one, and a few other weapons.

I clutch them in my hand and throw them. Unsuccessfully, they don't hit the center, but they hit close to it, so I guess it's alright. When finished, I go retract a sword from a rack and I chop up a dummy to pieces slowly.

I put the sword back and go try the archery. When I have it in my grip, I pull it back and the arrow rushes through the air and hits the dummy near the chest. I shrug, knowing I'm better with technology, and creating weapons such as bombs.

"Thank you," I mumble before leaving the room.

_**District Three Female - Alyx Collyn (14)**_

Oh, I hope Veris did good. I mean, he's the typical Three boy, right? And I'm kind of...wild and ambitious I guess. So, he's the brainy type and I'm the type...like the Careers. Wow, it actually scares me a bit, knowing I like to fight and all.

I wait in silence and I hear my name announced. I sigh and stand up, then I head over to the door. I breath in and let go, then I enter the room.

When I'm in there, I look around. "Alyx Collyn, District Three," I announce. The gamemakers just ignore me and I shoot them a glare.

I make my way over to the daggers placed by the swords and knives. When they are in my hold, I smile happily and take a few steps back, then a few dozen steps to my left. I stand in front of dummies - several of dummies.

I swing my arm back and I throw the daggers in unison, and they all hit the centers; one in the head; one in the heart; one in the chest. I smile and I grab another three, and I charge for one dummy and I slice it up.

When I'm finished with the daggers, I remove them and I toss them onto the ground, but I leave one in my grasp. I chage for that same dummy (the first) and I jump onto it. I stab a dagger into its neck and I begin to spar with it.

Although I know it's just a little stupid, I just want to let the gamemakers to know how deadly I am. When I'm finished, I leave the room, and into the elevator.

* * *

_**District Four Male - Gabriel Anderson (15)**_

I sit quietly for a while, Tess glancing happy smiles at me. But I just ignore her and turn my attention somewhere more interesting. Unfortunately, nothing is here to entertain me. I sigh inwardly.

I suddenly hear my name sound throughout the room and Tess gives me a reassuring smile. I just roll my eyes and leave. I really don't like acting like this. I mean, I'd rather be at home being my old self, but I'm here, and I have a job to do. Oh, how badly I hate, but love this fake arrogant side of me.

"I'm Gabriel Anderson, from District Four," I say once I'm in the room. Without waiting for further instructions, I go over to the survival station and I begin to tie ropes with ropes, like laces going over and winding around each other rapidly.

Since I'm from Four, this should be an advantage. After a minute or two, I'm finished making a large net. I quickly sprint over to the weaponry and grab a knife. With the net and knife in hand, I run over to the dummies.

As I sprint over to the dummy, I toss the net and I run faster, and I jump onto the dummy, pinning it to the ground. I raise my hand in the air and throw my arm down with strength so the knife hits the dummy in the heart.

I smirk and look up at the gamemakers. I see a few of them smiling, and I feel proud of my work. So, I take my leave.

_**District Four Female - Tess Vickravan (12)**_

Several minutes pass and I sit, looking around at the other tributes. The girl beside me giggles and we talk for a bit, but we stop immediately when the other tributes tell us to be quiet. Her partner Iagan is...kind of awkward and creepy. I don't know... There's something about him that I don't like.

When the woman announces my name, I wave goodbye to Nessa and she does the same, and I leave the room. I enter a large sanctuary, and say, "My name is Tess Vickravan... From District Four."

The gamemakers give me a few looks of joy, and I guess they're kind of surprised I'm young? I don't know. The girl from Two also volunteered, so she must've got the same experience.

I go over to the weaponry station, only to find many of the dummies covering in dark sheets and such. I shrug my shoulders and grab a few knives. I breath in and I place four in each hand.

_You can do four now, Tess. You can do it, _I think. I close my eyes and open them, then I throw it all at the same time. All the knives swing through the air, and I'm nervous until they hit the target. All four surround the center on the head, and the other four hit the dummy beside it, the same thing, too.

When I'm finished with the station, I skip over to the camouflage. I paint myself for who knows how long. When I'm finished, I go stand by near the tree and I close my mouth to prevent a laugh.

I glance at the gamemakers to find them looking from place to place, but a few only have spotted me. When I'm finished, I wipe a few off and I leave the room respectively.

* * *

_**District Five Male - Iagan Dunmore (13)**_

I stare blankly ahead at the wall in front of me and think back. But I'm quickly snapped out of it when the lady calls me name. I feel a tugging on my hand and I turn.

Jesslyn gives a thumbs up and I just shrug inwardly and push her away, and I enter the room.

When I'm in the large room, there's nothing I can demonstrate, so I just stand and look straight ahead at the many men standing, sitting, enjoying and mingling in the small, glowing-blue sanctuary.

A few of them glance at me, and they turn away quickly.

I smile as I think of grabbing a knife, pinning Jesslyn to the ground, stabbing small wounds in her and slowly slicing her limbs of... Piece by piece. Oh, the wonderful screams and blood.

I'm not too sure how long I've been sitting her, because people begin to drag me out of the room. I let them, and I smirk, knowing the time will come soon.

_**District Five Female - Jesslyn Reeden (16)**_

I sigh, waiting and waiting. It's weird... Iagan has been in there the longest, and they haven't even said my name yet. I wonder what he did, or has done? There are so many possibilities!

After a few more minutes, I suddenly hear my name being called and I shoot straight up from my seat. I sprint over to the door and open it. I head inside and smile brightly. "My name's Jesslyn Reeden, and I'm from District Five," I announce.

A few of the gamemakers give me weird looks, but I just shrug it off and head over to a nearby instructer. "Can I burrow that?" I ask, pointing at their pocket, a small white cloth falling out.

"You mean this thing?" he asks, pulling out a white cloth. I nod my head and he shrugs, handing it to me.

"Okay, I'm going to stand over there," I pause, pointing at a mat not too far, then I turn back to the instructer. "And you're going to throw things at me; whatever, like knives and weapons." He gives me a worried look, but I tell him it's alright.

I go to to center of the mat and I put the cloth on like a blindfold. I stand for a while. "Go!" I shout. I suddenly hear movement and something fly by me. I bite my lower lip and I duck downwards, feeling a breeze of air hover above me.

This goes on for a while until I take off the blindfold. I make my way over to the junk of weaponry and clutch a metal staff in my hands. I go over near a dummy and attack, dabbing the stomach, and accidentally tipping over the head.

When I'm finished, I wave goodbye and walk away.

* * *

_**District Six Male - Hoyt Kliesen (16)**_

I'm silent for a while until I hear my name called. I get up from my seat and make my way over to the door. As the door opens, I feel my heart beat just a little faster.

When the door is open fully, I make my way through and stand in the center of the room and bow deeply. "District Six. My name is Hoyt Kliesen," I say loud enough for them to hear. I look up to see a few giving knowing glances.

I smile and go over to the weapons. I grab a large sword and caress the fine blade. I make my way over to a dummy gracefully and I stand, bow, and count.

"One...Two...Three," I mumble to myself. I rest one hand behind my mid-back and I thrust the sword forward and it collides with the blue fabric, ripping it open and causing stuffing to fly out. I smirk, knowing the gamemakers are possibly satisfied, seeing the son of a famous actor do well.

I raise my arm with the sword and I whip it downwards, almost cutting it in half. I take a quick step back, then forward and I attack the dummy on its stomach. The blade cuts through like the rest.

I hop forward only using one foot, piercing the blade deeper into it. I pull the sword out and raise my hand and thrust it forward once more so it hits the neck area. Oh, I'm lucky for taking fencing while at home.

I put the sword back and I make my way back to the center. I bow and smile politely. "Thank you," I say before leaving.

_**District Six Female - Aspen Darrow (16)**_

I wait and wait, not really knowing what to do when suddenly, I hear my name called and I immediately get up from my spot. As I make my way to the demonstration area, I think about the arena. Well, I know I have been wearing a mask for the past few days, so it'll be easy.

"Aspen Darrow, District Six," I say. The gamemakers nod, suddenly showing interest. Now it really makes me wonder what Hoyt did to please them, because I've heard stories of gamemakers getting bored by the Sixth or Seventh District, and not paying attention to the following tributes.

I sprint over to the dangling ropes from the ceiling and I begin climbing them. When I'm on the top, I breath in, and I take a chance. I jump and grab onto the next rope, slightly sliding down, but managing to catch my grip.

I jump to the furthest rope and I catch the rope in my hands. After a while of doing this, I slide down and my feet land on the mat beneath me.

I quickly sprint to the weaponry station and grab a few knives. I sigh, knowing many of the tributes probably played hear, seeing many dark sheets covering dummies.

Ignoring it, I pull my arm back and I whip it forward so it hits the dummy. I charge for the dummy and I stab it repeatedly. I cut it, slice it and stab it for a while until I take my leave, so I don't have to please those bastards no more.

* * *

_**District Seven Male - Alexander Fell (18)**_

I fiddle with my fingers and look up at Ashley. She looks up, too, and smiles brightly. I flash her a grin and she blushes deeply. Oh, how I should have told her when she asked me that day. My friends consider me loyal, and I never lie. But I never knew what these feelings were until now. How could I be so blind?

When a woman calls for me, I flash Ashley one small smile and walk away, and past the door and into the room. "I'm Alexander Fell from District Seven," I announce. Very few of the gamemakers show interest, but they tell me to go on.

I nod my head and go to the survival station. I grab a few weights and I lift many above my head, leading me to throw them across the room. I turn to the largest in the room, and I pick it up. It takes me a while, but I eventually lift it into the air and toss it.

I flinch a little as it goes in the wrong direction, hitting a large rack of weapons. They all hit the floor, and I just shrug my shoulders. Ignoring it, I run over to the weaponry and pluck an axe. I grip it tightly and pull my arm back, then I throw it so it flies through the air.

It hits the target on the head and I smile. I grab another and I spin in circles, then I stop and the axe goes flying directly to the dummy's

stomach.

When I'm finished, I thank the gamemakers and leave.

_**District Seven Female - Ashley Shepard (17)**_

I wait anxiously with the other tributes in the silent and gloomy room. Many of the breaths are hitched, but it's alright, I guess, seeing as many of them don't realize it, or something.

When I hear my name called, I slowly get up from my seat and make my way over to the door. O stop. If Alexander did good, than I will too, right? I sigh inwardly and make my way into the room.

"I'm Ashley Shepard, Seven," I say. The gamemakers nod their heads and I nod, too. I go over to the weaponry station like everyone else and I grab the bow and arrow. Like I did a yesterday, I pull the weapon back and I release, letting it caress the wind as I whips through like thunder.

I smile slightly as it hits the target, and I do this two more times and I head over to grab a few knives. Since I had rarely practiced with these, they don't really hit the center. But close!

I try a few more other weapons, but not the spikey ball thing with chains because it looks...too scary and heavy.

Ignoring it, I go to the artificial - what I call(ed) it when I practiced making a fire with Alex - trees that look like woods at home. When I'm standing in front of a large, tree, I grab a branch and I lift myself up using my feet and grabbing onto another with my other hand. I do this repeatedly until I reach the top.

I hop onto another tree and I make my way down. I thank them and I leave.

* * *

_**District Eight Male - Chase Sedesky (17)**_

I honestly think this is the second longest wait. First was Iagan, then Ashley. But I just shrug my shoulders when I suddenly hear my name announced.

I give Thorne a quick smile, which she returns, and I head out. I walk through the door and into the training center, where we had to practice. Once I'm in there, I quickly tell them my name and I head over to the survival station.

I pluck a few ropes and I make multiple traps, and I make another one. I tie one end of the rope to a tree, and the other to the tree across from it. I go over to the weaponry and grab a few weapons, and I toss them onto the ground. I go over to the weights and I toss it near the weapons. I then go over to the construction station and grab a few things, too.

Holding the small weight onto the ground, I put a few things onto it such as wires. When I'm finished, I grab another one and connect it with the loose wires and to a small machine on the ground.

I tie the small box-like machine onto the weight using a small rope, and I then position the rope I did earlier. I stick a few weapons into the ground, holding the rope in place. I grab the ball-weight thing and I make my way over to the rope that makes a small _boing _when I pluck it.

I place the timer-bomb-like-thing Veris showed me in front of the rope, and I pull it back. I smirk and I pull it back further. I suddenly feel a small rumble and I quickly release it.

The ball flies into the air and towards the gamemakers. I bite my lip, but I immediately sigh in releif as it bursts into sparks before it even reaches them, causing attention.

"Thank you!" I shout before leaving, snickering on my way out.

_**District Eight Female - Thorne Fyre (12)**_

I wait nervously until my name is heard. I look to Eliana and Theme, but they just give me reassuring looks. Oh, what am I going to do? Marcos talked to the both of us to tell us what to do in training, but I don't even know how to preform it!

I make my way over to the doorway and make my way past. When I'm in the room, I give them my name, and they smile. I go over near the running track where the obstacle course is, and the instructer gives me a time and I begin to run.

The wind caresses my face, smoothing out my hair. I jump over a few a few objects as I run, and I duck down. I see a larger one, and I quickly jump over it, almost tumbling downward, but I balance myself.

When I'm finished running, I go over to the plant identification to begin the berry test. I glance up at the screen, and look back down as I match one with the other, and I begin to identify the plants. I do this for a while until every shadow on the screen is demolished.

I smile slightly at the time and I make my way over to the survival station and I begin to make a snare. I'm lucky Four taught me how to tie rope and to make a snare before she had to go and leave.

Ignoring the thought, I begin to tie the rope in places, then the snare is finished. Leaving it, I go to the weaponry and I grab a bow and arrow. Like yesterday, I pull it back and the weapon glides through the air with speed.

I do this for a while until the final one hits the dummy on its head. I grin and I turn to the gamemakers. The people who are paying attention seem impressed, but the others. I quickly thank them and leave.

* * *

_**District Nine Male - Roketi Mauluga (18)**_

I sit for a while until I hear my name called. I get up from my seat next to Eliana, walk over and exit the room into another. I stand in the center and look up at the gamemakers.

"I'm Roketi Mauluga," I pause, "District Nine."

A few of them nod and some even look just a bit bored, so I make my way over to the running track just to quickly pass time. When I'm in position, the instructer makes a _beep _with his timer and I'm off running.

I race through the building, the wind caressing my face, and my arms to my sides, swinging along with my movements. I race closer to the finish line, and I'm just there!

I stop and begin to pant, but I don't let that stop me. I go over to the survival station. "Excuse me, will you be my partner?" I ask the instructer taking guard of the position. He nods his head and we go over to a nearby mat.

I stand on one end, and he stands on the other. He nods for me to go and I charge for him. He dodges, and I turn and swing my arm forward and it clashes with his face. He groans and I suddenly feel a blow to my stomach.

Quickly, I grab the pain thing to find it's his leg that kicked me. He looks up at me, surprised, and I smirk. I pull his leg up and push him back. He tumbles but quickly gets up from the floor. His hands ball into fists and he swings forward and it collides with my cheek.

I let loose of the pain and I swing forward and my fist collides with his stomach. He groans again and I kick him in the shins, then he goes toppling down.

I'm about to go for another blow until he stops me. I nod in understanding and I take my leave quickly.

_**District Nine Female - Eliana Fortune (12)**_

I wait quietly by myself. No one is really talking but the whispers exchanged between Theme and I. We giggle a bit, but immediately stop due to the fact that some sneak us glares.

When I hear my name called, I get up from my seat and into the room. I smile innocently and I give them my name. A few nod, while the majority mingle, which kind of irritates me. But who can help it? It's the Capitol...the terrible people.

I skip over to the running track and ready myself. I stand, breath in, wait for the sound, and I take off running down the track like I did with Throne and Theme. I run and run, racing through all the hard times until I finally make it the the ending.

I give myself a rewarding smile and I go over to the next station over - the ropes. I skip the dangling ones and go over to a pair that looks like a net. And so, I place my foot, and I place my foot beside it and I begin to climb higher and higher.

When I'm at the top, I take a leap and I grab the other pair dangling from the ceiling. I jump over to the others and rush downwards. The ropes burn my hand. When I get to the bottom, I blow my fingers and I clasp them together to rid the pain.

Ignoring it, I move over to the weaponry. I grab a few daggers maximum and I toss one so it glides through the air smoothly, but unfortunately, not hitting the dummy. I sigh as I try once more, but it doesn't. I try just once more, and it hits the side, but not the center.

Thinking it's enough, I give my thanks and head out to my room.

* * *

_**District Ten Female - Theme Wells (12)**_

Now it's even more quiet with Eliana and Thorne gone. I sigh. A sudden voice sounds throughout the speaker, saying:

_District Ten, Fredrick Hendrix is not available due to an accident. If we can proceed, Theme Wells from District Ten will go on ahead, and the rest will proceed like usual. Thank you._

I sigh inwardly and get up from my seat. I go into the large room and say, "I'm Theme Wells from District Ten." I'm about to say more until the one in the front with a high ponytail and red lipstick smiles, her chestnut eyes holding delight, interrupts me.

"Yes, darling, we know about that incident about your partner. Now if you'd please proceed. I want to get these over with to send you to your death," she says, smiling.

I groan. What? I somehow remember - Wait! She's the head gamemaker this year, I believe. Our mentor showed us a picture of her and what everyone that will be watching - the important people - does.

I make my way over to the survival station and play with the plant identification machine for a few seconds until I begin. My fingers rapidly go from one end to the other, matching it up with its rightful plant.

When I'm finished, I go over to the running track and I go to the other with the obstacle course. I ready myself until I hear a small _beep, _and I take off running down the track.

I hop and duck to avoid the things in my way. It's a good thing I'm small, so I have an easier time moving. A sudden high thing comes in my way and I jump over it.

When I'm finished, I thank them kindly and leave as quickly as possible to get away from those bullies.

* * *

_**District Eleven Male - Keith Mapother (15)**_

When I hear my name announced, I quickly go into the room and stand awkwardly. Okay, let's just say that I'm used to talking to people and all, but not to crowds and to people I don't know.

"Keith Mapother, Eleven," I say. One of the gamemakers nod their head and I go off to climb the ropes. Like last time, I blow hot air into the palm of my hands and I grab hold of it. I lift my legs up and I begin to climb it, and I jump from rope to rope.

When I'm finished, I slide down and I tumble onto my feet, but I catch my balance. I go to the other side of the room and I quickly scale the ladder, then I jump and I reach my hands up to grab the bar above me.

I let my one hand go to reach the other bar, and I continue to do this, careful not to fall meters onto the mat. I love to climb these. At home, we call them "monkey-bars." Strange, but the kids of Eleven are used to it.

When I'm finished, I make my way off of the ladder and I look around for anything else I'm adept at, but I'm not. Well, I'm good at using the rock climbing wall, but it might take too long.

I sigh and head out without a word to escape my lips.

_**District Eleven Female - Yin Hunter (17)**_

Silently, I sit beside the three remaining tributes in the room. The two don't even speak, but just stay the same as me; quiet.

When I assume Keith is almost finished, I stand up and I suddenly hear my name called, then I make my way over to the training area where we had to train. "Yin Hunter, District Eleven," I say sternly.

Without waiting for a signal, I go off to the survival station and I begin to tie knots together. I do this for a while until I think it's enough, and I go to the side. I grab two useless rocks and I begin to rub them together.

Small sprinkles of light spark up several times. I groan inwardly, but I hide my frustrated face and I slam the rocks together and it suddenly turns to fire. I flinch just a bit, but not for anyone's eye to see.

I look around the room for something else to do, and something catches my eye. I sprint toward the running track and I stand my ground until the instructer presses the button on his timer and I take off running forward.

I run...maybe a dozen laps and I'm out of breath, my hands cupping my knees. With a sigh of silent releif, I leave the room quietly.

* * *

_**District Twelve Male - Jansen McHaden (18)**_

"Macie, why don't you join us?" I ask as I look at her. She looks up at me, an uncertain look lingering in her eyes.

"I'm not joining you, Jansen, I already told you why. And I've already been invited by the Careers but I turned them down because what if they turn on me?" she says. "Besides, I have a bad feeling about that girl from Six."

I nod my head and I open my mouth to reply, but I'm interrupted when the woman - who sounds obviously bored - calls my name. Without a word, I leave her alone and I enter the training area.

"I'm Jansen McHaden from District Twelve," I say. When they aren't listening, I repeat it again and some heads turn to watch, and I smile to myself.

I go over to the weaponry station to find a pickaxe, but unfortunately, they don't have one, I just grab an axe. I grab two smaller axes and I hold them with my hands, while the larger one is by my side on the floor.

I pull my arms back and I whip it forward, causing the axes to fly out of my hands and into the dummy's head. I nod at this and I lean to grab the larger one. Once it's in my grip, I charge for the dummy and again, I let it fly and it whips through the air and strikes its stomach.

When I'm finished with the weapons, I head over to the track and when the instructer tells for me to go, I take off running. I do this over and over, running dozens of laps until I hear a voice.

"You may leave, Jansen," a woman with a high ponytail says. I nod my head and take my leave.

_**District Twelve Female - Macie Chartwood (18)**_

The talk probably taught him a thing or two. I mean, I had already told him that I wanted no ally, and that I could be fine on my own a few days ago, I think the day before training.

_What am I going to do? _I think as my name is sounded throughout the room. I stand up and I head over to the door. _You can do it, Macie. You can go. _I slam the door open and walk through. "Macie Chartwood, and I'm from District Twelve," I say in a mumble, but loud enough for them to hear.

A minority nod their heads and wave their hands for me to go, and I do. I head over to the weaponry station and look at the knives. I'm a bit good with them, but not quiet. I turn and I feel the touch of cold metal against my skin.

I smile slightly as it glides against my hands, and it suddenly disappears. Shrugging my shoulders, I head over to the survival station.

"Can you be my training partner?" I ask shyly. The instructer looking at a clipboard, looks up and nods his head. His eyes hold question and I say, "With sparring, or hand to hand combat, or how ever you say it. Please?"

He nods his head. "I'm going to go easy," he says. Understanding, we head to the center of the room and we are on a mat. He nods his head for me to go, and I take the first move.

I tackle him to the ground and we roll over. I kick him off and I jump on top of him once more. I bring my hand back, but he suddenly pushes me back and I flop down onto my stomach. I bite my lower lip, nervous.

I suddenly feel my arms being pulled back, and I hold back a grunt. Before he could pull the other, I reach my hand to my front and pull out the knife. I dig my nails into his skin and he flinches, and I roll over onto my back and aim the knife at him.

He raises his hands and smiles. I smile shyly in return and get up from the mat. I thank the gamemakers and leave, rubbing my hands against my stomach, making sure I didn't harm him.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Okay, this may be weird, but I just noticed most of the girl tributes are happy go-lucky girls! ;D Aha, strange timing. Anyways, what'd you think? There might be errors, and I'm sorry about that... Plus, I wanted to update this earlier, but I didn't have time because I'm travelling again before school begins at the end of the month. .**

**So, is it good? I hope I got it right, which I think I did. Anyways, I hope you review and I hope you like(d) it! :D And if you're wondering, I didn't want to put it in two parts because I just wanted to finish it. So, yeah... And I'm finished painting my room, also. So that's why I didn't upload quickly like the past few chapters...**

**Anyways, thank you to those who reviewed and the supporters, and those who submitted tributes! Oh, and a "flail" is a spikey ball with... Nevermind, just google it. :D It's pretty cool. AND YES! THE GAMES ARE COMING SOON!**

**Hoyt Kliesen = Um, did I get the fencing/sword thingy right? Because I honestly don't think I did. Well, I watched movies about fencing and all, so did I get it right? I'm sorry if I didn't! **

**Just a random question for Hoyt's creator... **

**~XxSylentSoulx**


	13. Chapter 13: Private Scores

He sat in his chair and looked out the window. Why had he waiting this long? The Games were almost about the begin, and he hasn't even got the blueprints like earlier. What if they put them in a white box? Or nowhere?

Suddenly, a knock sounded throughout the room and the door opened to reveal a woman with a high chestnut-coloured ponytail, chestnut eyes, slighty tanned skin and red lipstick.

President Ezio stood up immediately from his seat and shot her a slight glare. "Where are the papers? And the blueprints?" he asked with a cold voice.

The woman snickered in amusement. "Oh, please, you'll get them now," she said, throwing an envelope onto his desk. "Besides, I decided to give them to you now because I wanted it to be a surprise. Anywho, how do you like it?"

Ezio ignored her and reached for the folder. He slowly slipped off a string and reached his hand in. He gripped the papers and pulled them out. He read them and looked at the blueprints, he then looked up at the woman and smiled.

"Wonderful work like always, Shiiva. Every year you always do these wonderful things, and you never once ever let me down," said President Ezio.

Shiiva smiled. "Oh, and we have a surprise for the tributes. If you'd please follow me," she said.

Ezio nodded his head and followed. They walked out of the room and down the hallway, escorted by security. When they reached the end of the hall, they turned once more and turned to their left and into another room.

"Why are we here?" Ezio asked as he looked at the many screens before him. A dark room was layered before him, but the many lit every inch of it up.

"Because I want you to watch this," said Shiiva, turning to the largest. "You need to watch what the tributes got in training."

Ezio nodded his head and took a seat in the middle of the room, along with Shiiva. The Capitol symbol shown on the screen and there came the show host.

"The training scores have finally come in, and we would like to congratulate all the tributes. And now, we should take a peek, shall we?" the man on the television said. He smiled and swung over to the side. Behind him was the District One Symbol.

"For District One's Causimodo Alqui, he was awarded a ten in training! And along with Alessandra Celeste Jones, she was also given a ten. Oh, how wonderful these tributes trained.

"Along with District Two's Noah Nushew, he was given an eight in training. Helena Draconix was awarded with a big ten."

The man paused and looked at the scores. "Along with Three, Veris Sphene, the fine young man was awarded with a poor seven. And Alyx Collyn was given a given a seven, too.

"Along with Four, Gabriel Anderson has a nine in training, along with young Tess Vickravan, who also has a nine.

"With District Five," he paused awkwardly. "Iagan Dunmore was awarded a... one." He shrugged his shoulders and smiled brightly again. And with partner Jesslyn Reeden, she was awarded with a wonderful eight in training.

"Now, along with the Six's very own Hoyt Kliesen, he was awarded with a seven. And for Aspen Darrow, she got a six.

"For District Seven, the young man Alexander Fell was awarded with an seven. Followed by lovely Ashley Shepard, she got a five in training.

"For District Eight, Chase Sedesky earned a very poor four. But these change for young Thorne Fyre, who was awarded with a very great six.

"Along with the scores, Roketi Mauluga from District Nine was awarded with an eight also, with partner Eliana Fortune, she was awarded with a small five.

"And for District Ten, it seems that poor Fredrick Hendrix had a small accident and couldn't compete. But as for Theme Wells, she was given a five, also.

"For District Eleven's Keith Mapother, he was given a four in training, and his partner, Yin Hunter, was awarded with a six.

"And finally, for District Twelve, Jansen McHaden was awarded with a seven. For our own loved Macie Chartwood, she was awarded with an eight in training."

Ezio turned to Shiiva and sighed. "Why am I watching this exactly?" He brushed his hair back with his hand and sighed.

"I want you to know how capable the tributes are this year. I've watched all their reapings and I've found that three quarters of these tributes have intelligences higher than most, although most may act like idiots and fools. I've even kept tabs on them when they were younger, and I put them into these Games on purpose.

"Sure, some have them have changed drastically, but they are still the same. District Five's Iagan Dunmore - I've been keeping watch of him since his parents were executed, and he's somehow...different. And with District Twelve's Macie Chartwood, the Peacekeepers sent me tabs on her on how she battled her life on the streets and found hope by meeting Sterling.

"Those are the two most changed tributes I've noticed in training. And in case you haven't noticed, I know that this is going to be an exciting year. And another fact, I was given notice that every thousand years, there will be two winners," said Shiiva. She gasped for air and smiled.

Ezio nodded his head. "Why are you telling me all this? I don't mind if there are two winners since everyone I meet calls me a carefree person, but why? Why did you put these souls into the Games on purpose? And what about the ones that volunteered?" asked Ezio. His confused gaze turned to Shiiva.

"I want to know how they are together. The ones who volunteered are the ones with the highest intelligences. You may not see it, but I put their loved ones in the reaping so those specific tributes could volunteer. And with Roketi Mauluga? Peacekeepers kept me updated on him, also. So I knew he was bound to leave home soon. And with Fredrick Hendrix from Ten, we did some preperations on him. He lost his memory, and alone, we trained him. He's a changed one, and I want to know how the other tributes will be against him," said Shiiva.

"You what? You... Did you alternate that boy?"

"Yes, but not by much. During the bloodbath, he will be a tough opponent, but I know he'll die. Anyways," she paused and turned the screen off, then turned to another. "I want you to watch this... The tributes' surprise."

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Huh, what is Head Gamemaker Shiiva planning? o.o And what is she going to show Ezio? The tributes? D: So much unexplained answers, and she even put all those tributes in the Games on purpose! :O And what'd you think of Shiiva? She's just a filler. :P (Fact: I was listening to a song called "Shiver" by The GazettE and I needed a name for her; I just didn't want to call her "the woman." So, I messed with the words shiver until I got Shiiva! ;))**

**Okay, I'm acting like an idiot saying this... So, what'd you think of them? ;D The scores are listed below...V**

**Causimodo - 10  
Alessandra - 10  
Noah - 8  
"Howl" - 10  
Veris - 7  
Alyx - 7  
Gabriel - 9  
Tess - 9  
Iagan - 1  
Jesslyn - 8  
Hoyt - 7  
Aspen - 6  
Alexander - 7  
Ashley - 5  
Chase - 4  
Thorne - 6  
Roketi - 8  
Eliana - 5  
Fredrick - N/A  
Theme - 5  
Keith - 4  
Yin - 6  
Jansen - 7  
Macie - 8**

**You should be able to tell who is from where, so yeah... Anyways, has it got you wondering? :3 I don't know... Since this is 925 years after the 75th Game, things should be more advanced, right? And don't worry! :D Next chapter will be...all squishy and down to the good stuff very soon. ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review! *makes a shape heart* It makes me write faster, and it also gives me a boost, and I'm happy about that, and I love you all! :D (Weird... I never really say that...)**

**~XxSylentSoulx**


	14. Chapter 14: A Darkened Surprise

_**District Seven Male - Alexander Fell (18)**_

Ashley turns to me and smiles brightly. Everyone else in the room is also in joy for the high scores. I smile slightly for her...for Ashley.

A sudden thought crosses my mind and I quickly get up from the couch. "Meet me in my room in five minutes," I whisper quietly. I sigh inwardly, knowing it took me a lifetime to say that. Why? I'm not one to tell anyone those words.

Ashley nods her head, a blush on her cheeks. I smile and exit the living room, down the hall, and into my room.

"Why did I say that? I mean, I now realize it..." I say to myself. I sigh in frustation and sit down on my bed. I'm not sure how long I've been sitting there because a while later, the door opens and Ashley comes walking in.

"Hey, Alexander," she says, taking a few steps into my room. I stand up from the bed and walk over to her small standing figure.

"I'm so sorry, Ashley. Please forgive me for lying to you," I say. She looks up at me, her electric-blue eyes holding worry and something I can't read.

"What are you talking about? And when did you lie to me?" she asks.

I open my mouth to give her the answer when suddenly, it's pitch black. _Power must've went out, _I think. I suddenly hear a squeal and a loud thud. I feel my heart run faster when something lands on top of me and I tumble to the ground.

I groan. "Ashley?" I say. I try to get up, but something is on top of me. I feel for it; I feel hair...fabric... "Ashley!" Even in the dark, I place her body onto my lap. It's too dark to even see anything; it's like I have my eyes closed.

I quickly stand up and I pluck her from the ground, my arms carrying the fragile girl like we're about to -

I feel my way around the room. It's stupid that I have a bad sense at where things are. I groan slightly and I take a step forward when suddenly, I hear movement and something collides with my head and I'm knocked to the shadowed ground. Ashley falls from my grip in the process.

I feel my eyes droop lower, but I fight it and I get onto my knees, but I feel another burst of pain hit the side of my head and I'm in now complete darkness.

_**District Five Female - Jesslyn Reeden (16)**_

I gush as I run onto the roof of the building. I go over to the ledge and look upon the city lights. I look up to meet stars, but unfortunately it's too bright for me to see.

I sigh and sit on the rubble beneath me. I toss a few rocks in the distance. I sit for a while and enter the garden on the other side of the building. As I enter, I see a figure in the distance crouch down.

I smile and run over to it or him or her. I giggle slightly and when I'm near, I see Roketi plucking white roses. "What are you doing?" I ask curiously, smiling.

Roketi jumps just a little and he hides the flowers behind his back and looks at me. "I was up here to look at the flowers. When I found this garden, I was kind of...happy, you could say. My mother loved white roses."

"Is that so? I'm sorry about your mother, Roketi. Oh, by the way, did you get a chance to know what your score in training was? I got a lucky eight!" I squeal, clasping my hands together.

Roketi snickers and looks at me. "You are one girl full of joy, aren't you?" he says. I shrug my shoulders and flash him a bright smile.

"Well, that's what a lot of people say. Since people haven't been hanging around with me lately, I think they kind of...you know. But you seem accepting. So you must like me, right? As a friend or something? Oh, and what do you say? About my proposal back in training?" I ask curiously, a smile painting my lips.

He snickers once more and makes his way over to me. "You really are one loud girl who can somehow keep calm, and still be that loud one, too," he says. I'm confused until he cups both of my cheeks with his hands and he leans in and plants his lips on mine. He pulls away. "And I'm saying yes."

I feel my cheeks boil hot and I hear movement. I look to his side to see five Peacekeeper. I gasp and I tug on Roketi's shirt. "Roketi..."

He turns and his eyes go wide.

"Follow us now or we'll force you," the Peacekeeper says. I gasp, knowing it's a girl. The others have a feminine figure... They must have figured out Roketi's weakness in combat.

"Roketi, we have to, you know. If we don't want to go with them, we have to fight them," I whisper. He turns to me with worry.

"I'm not fighting a girl," he says. I bite my lower lip and turn back to them. I look back to Roketi, and suddenly, his eyes drop close and he falls to the ground. I gasp when his body makes a thud.

I turn and I feel a blow to my stomach. I open my eyes, but I feel a cold metal hit the back of my head and my eyes drop closed, too.

_**District Two Female - Helena "Howl" Draconix (12)**_

I groan loudly and feel for the doorknob. "Who the hell turned off the lights?" I shout. I suddenly hear movement behind me and I rush forward. Oh, I'm lucky for my quick instincts and a good memory.

I whip open the door, only to find it pitch black also. I walk forward but I suddenly get pushed down onto the ground, and something large landing on top to me.

"What?" I mumble.

"Oh, damn. I'm sorry, Howl."

I groan. It's Noah. I push him off of me and stand up. I listen as Noah stands up too. "What do you think happened?" he asks lowly.

"I don't know," I say. "Do you have anything that could light up?"

"Yeah, it's in my room, but I don't think we should go in there because I thought I heard someone," says Noah. I nod my head, although I know he won't see me in this darkness.

I feel around until my hand collides with his arm. I grab it and say, "Come on, we have to go find Mairi and the others." I pull him and I drag him down the darkened hall.

"Wait, Howl, what are you doing?" I hear Noah say from a distance.

I immediately stop, my eyes wide. "Isn't your arm the arm I grabbed?" I ask in a whisper - in this deathly silence.

"You didn't even touch me, but that time I fell on top of you," says Noah. "And -" A sudden loud thud is heard and the groaning sound of Noah. I let go of his - or whoever's - arm and I duck when I hear something whip by my head.

"Noah, someone's out here!" I shout. Noah screams and I hear a louder thud. I feel a blow to my leg and I kick anything in my way. I take off running down the hall, but I trip when I run into the wall.

"Howl!" I hear Noah shout. I hear more of the sounds of being banged up against the wall, and crashing onto the floor, then the sound of glass shattering. "Dammit!"

I get up and take off. As I run, I suddenly feel myself wrapped in someone's arms. I feel my eyes go wide and my heart beat faster. I try to struggle free, but no success. Suddenly, something comes over my eyes and all I see is the color of green and black.

In the distance, I see Noah fight...a Peacekeeper! I gasp as he gets pushed up against the wall. He kicks but suddenly, another Peacekeeper arrives and lifts him up into the air. He throws him onto the floor and I hear Noah groan.

One of the Peacekeepers retract a cloth from their pocket and hold it in front of Noah's face. I gasp again, watching as his unconscious body gets dragged down the hall. I try to struggle free, but I feel a wet substance against my face, and a disgusting smell.

I try my best to keep my eyes open, but I'm failing, and I'm passed out into a slumber.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Ah! I couldn't help but update! D: LOL! OMG! :D So what do you think? What do you think is happening? :O What the HELL IS HAPPENING?! O.O Oh, and a single question... Do you think this SYOT is kind of the same as others...or different...? **

**Ah! I can't contain myself. :3 (Okay, that sounded wrong but I don't care.) Even the vicious Howl and Noah couldn't fight back in complete darkness! :O Haha, I'll shut up now... Please review, I'd appreciate it a LOT! And am I getting you wondering? ;D OH, AND ANOTHER WEIRD THING! Last night when I was deep in my slumber, I had a dream of Aspen Darrow and Hoyt Kliesen (SERIOUSLY!) interacting, talking about the arena strategy, then Aspen turning the other way and kissing Keith Mapother on the lips! Then Jansen McHaden came out of nowhere, his face boiling angrily! Then it suddenly ended. :p**

**I have weird dreams, don't I? XD I must be getting into this story that I'm actually having dreams about your tributes... And another thing before I forget; when the Games start (as I already said), I'm going to post up a bookcover. And on my profile, I'm going to post up an IMPORTANT picture so you can keep track of your tributes. ;) Oh, and again, please review! **

**Note: Since most of the tributes' intelligence levels are high, then their training scores would possibly be high, too, right? (Well, most.)**

**~XxSylentSoulx**


	15. Chapter 15: The Night Light

_**District Twelve Male - Jansen McHaden (18)**_

My eyes flutter open, and I feel my skin against cold metal. I squint multiple times until my eyes adjust to the bright light. My back is uncomfortably leaned against a metal chair, too.

I look around the room. Across from me is the girl from District One, sound asleep. I look to my right to see Keith. My eyes go wide and I look at everyone else's sleeping figure. I gasp slightly and turn my head.

I look around and I find Hoyt sleeping, along with Aspen in her seat. I blush slightly at the sight of her, but I rid the thoughts. I sigh inwardly and I continue to look around the room. But the events of lastnight come back to mind and I narrow my eyes. Wait! I gasp as I see District Ten's Fredrick Hendrix.

Why did they ambush us, whoever they were? And did they ambush the other tributes too? Including the Careers?

So many thoughts run through my head and I fall back, earning myself a groan from the hard metal. I close my eyes slowly, but I open them again when something else occurs to me. I try to release my arms from the metal bracelets glued to the seat, but I can't.

I lean forward. "Aspen!" I shout in a whisper. She stirs in her sleep and I continue to shout her name in a whisper. I kick my legs in the air, but that's no help. "Aspen!"

I watch as her eyes flutter open and she tries to raise her arms, but she's stuck too. She looks around the room until she catches my gaze. "Where are we?" she asks quietly.

I shrug my shoulders lightly. "I don't know. I just woke up not too long ago. And look two seats to my right; District Ten is here."

_**District Three Male - Veris Sphene (17)**_

"I don't know. I just woke up not too long ago. And look two seats to my right; District Ten is here."

The first thing I hear. I shiver slightly and lean back. I try to lift my arms, but I can't. They're locked down, so I don't even try. I look around a bit to see Aspen and Jansen exchanging words.

A woman in white walks up to Jansen and unlocks his _chains, _then she does the same with Aspen.

"Where are we?" Aspen asks, watching as the woman injects something into her arm.

"We are skipping the interviews because it was important. And you are on your way to the station," the woman says. I nod my head very slightly, thinking of lastnight when I tried to go to bed during the power outage, but I suddenly felt myself lifted and thrown into a bag of some sort, then I felt my head bang onto something, and the shouts of Alyx.

The woman makes her way over to Jansen and does the same as she did with Aspen. "What station?" Twelve asks.

"You'll have to wait and find out," the woman says sternly. She suddenly makes her way over to me and unlocks it, and I lift my arms into the air to stretch them. She grabs hold of my arm and I flinch just a bit as pain runs through it, then she injects something else.

I decide to look around at the other tributes, to find I'm sitting across from the girl from Ten. Oh, I'm lucky - no... All the males are sitting together, and the girls are sitting together, too.

My bottom begins to ache, but I ignore it. It feels like minutes when the door to my right suddenly opens. The woman in white orders us and we follow her out the door. I look around in amazement; there's so much I could possibly do with all these gadgets!

_**District Three Female - Alyx Collyn (14)**_

As we enter the largest building I have ever seen, I'm seperated along with the boy from Ten...which is creepy. I mean, why couldn't I go with Veris? He's my District Partner! But oh, well. He'd probably be nervous as always...and he's with the girl from Ten.

I sigh inwardly, frustration taking over me. During training, I noticed that Fredrick seemed like a happy boy, but at the moment he's damn scaring me, it's weird. Like, he's...I can't explain it. There's something about him that's different.

I just shrug my shoulders and we walk down the hall. "Where the hell are we going?" I ask with a sigh.

"We are going to the arena, of course. And as you already know, the interviews have been cancelled," the escort replies. I huff and roll my eyes.

We are suddenly shoved into a small pod and I bang on the small window. The man who was escorting us not too long ago takes a step back and leans to the side, then presses a small button.

"What the hell?" I shout. I turn back to Fredrick and hold him against the door. "There's a little boy in here! What the hell are you doing?" I slightly push Fredrick to the side, considering there's not a lot of room and we're squished together.

I feel a sudden rumble and my eyes go wide. I look around the small thing, but nothing. Both Ten and I are occupying the whole thing, which makes things more complicated, and we're leaned up against each other. Ha! It must be more awkward with the other's, though.

Especially with that annoying Eleven boy stuck with the girl from Two, the vicious one. I laugh at that thought. And those two love birds from Seven. Aw, too bad. She's stuck with six, and he's stuck with six, too.

_**District One Male - Causimodo "Claude" Alqui (18)**_

"Don't touch me," Macie whispers.

"I'm trying not to touch you. It's just...this thing is so small that I can't even move back but lean up against you," I say, fear running through me. I shudder at the thought from lastnight, but I ignore it.

"Well, two days ago your friend, Noah, asked me to join your alliance," she sneers quietly, her voice holding control. It reminds me when I first met Nessa. She was a little shy that day.

I turn my gaze and look at her, her blue-grey eyes holding ignorance, while mine hold shock...I think. "What? He tried to ask you to join our alliance? Well, he must've felt sympathy for you because when he was younger, he lost two of his siblings in the Games and his family is falling apart," I reason. "And he probably felt the need to protect you or something."

She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Really? Then explain why he tried to have a small-time fling with me."

I open my mouth to reply, but I close it immediately, not knowing what to say. Well, there's no telling what Noah could do, really. He's unpredictable like Howl.

Macie shifts a bit and I blush because I'm moving along with her. I try to stay still, but she's moving too much! I feel my cheeks burn red. There's no escaping this little pod... Later, maybe a few seconds, she stops.

It must've been minutes or hours because Macie is sound asleep and leaning against me, her head on my chest. I try to push her away, but I know there's no way. Do I want to get yelled from her like she did with Eight? There's no way that's happening.

I feel my eyes drop lower, but I keep them awake by moving with slight movement, clutching my hands into fists and then letting it loose, and doing it again.

I yawn when suddenly, the door to the pod opens up.

_**District Seven Female - Ashley Shepard (17)**_

I open my eyes to see Hoyt tugging on my shirt. "Let's go; the door's open and we have to follow this guy," he says, gesturing to a male in black. I nod my head and follow them out and into another building.

It was strange being in that pod with Hoyt. Why couldn't I go with Alexander? He had to go with Aspen, and I was jealous, and I still am. Who knows what they could have been doing together... Me with Hoyt? I'm not sure.

I look around the halls, but nothing. As we continue down the hall, Hoyt says, "Edward!" I look up to see him running to a man with tanned skin and very little eyeliner. I then look around when I see my stylist, Shizuka!

I smile and run over to her. She grasps me in her arms. "Where are we?" I ask quietly. She pulls away and smiles. Since she can't speak after losing her voice from singing, she makes a circle shape with her hands and points upward. This really confuses me, but we enter a room seperate from Hoyt's.

The room is probably larger than the one in the pod...obviously. We stand for a while, me in her grasp.

"I was scared lastnight. I mean... Alexander was going to tell me something but the lights turned out and after that, well, I can't remember," I whisper. I feel Shizuka nod her head and caress my back.

After a while in this embrace, we pull away and she leads me over to a table. On the table is a large box, labelling "GAMES."

Shizuka lifts it up and hands it to me. I smile and nod my head, and I open it.

_**District Four Female - Tess Vickravan (12)**_

I look at myself in the mirror. My golden hair is tied up into a ponytail. A black suit wraps all around my whole body. It looks like rubber, but it isn't by the way it feels. It covers my whole body, even my hands and feet, and it reaches up to my upper neck. Lines coloured blue run down my legs and arms, and a large blue circle is on my chest.

I look at my stylist. "Why am I wearing this?" I ask.

"This is a special occasion and the arena is somewhere, right?" she says. I nod my head.

"But what is this? Why are there lines running all around me glowing blue?" I ask again. My stylist smiles and takes a step back to look at me.

"Well, it's like a game," she says. "At the moment, it shows all your remaining health. If the blue reach to your feet, then you're in danger, but if it's up to your waist, then you only have half of your health remaining. In fact, since you're human, you may recover from small injuries and your health will come back. Each District has a different color, and Four represents blue."

"Really? And what'll happen if all my health is gone if it's like a game?"

She snickers and shakes her head from left to right. "That's for you to find out."

I nod my head until a sudden thought crosses my mind and I turn to her. "What if someone's suit was all black? How would you be able to tell then?" I ask.

"That's for you to find out also. Now go, it's about to start soon," she says. I feel question fill my eyes.

"What do you mean? The Games are supposed to start tomorrow, right? Are we going out to our interviews?"

"Didn't you get the memo? The interviews were cancelled and the Games are starting now because it took a while to get to the arena. Oh, and here, you have to wear this. If you ever take this off, then you're done for," she says, handing me a helmet.

"What will happen if I take it off?"

"It'll cut off your breathing and you'll immediately be kicked from the Games like that," she says, snapping her fingers together.

"Wait, why are we here now? Couldn't you just get us to come with you onto that ship or whatever?"

"We all knew you wouldn't cooperate, so we had to do it."

_Thirty seconds remaining._

"Now go along, dear. I'm going to miss you and good luck," she says as she waves for me to go. I nod my head and give her one last hug.

_Twenty seconds remaining..._

I go over to the tube and I feel my heart beating faster and faster. I need to win this. This is why I volunteered and this is why I'm going to win the 1000th Hunger Games. I breath in and close my eyes.

_Ten seconds remaining..._

I step into the tube and it closes. I turn to my stylists and she smiles, then I put the helmet on. I smile in return and look up, but there's nothing, and I suddenly feel the tube lower. No, this is wrong. Isn't it supposed to go up?

I look down to see light. I close my eyes and I suddenly feel it stop. When I open my eyes, I'm awestruck, so as everyone else seems. I stare at the stars in amazement and I look all around. So many stars, that is...until I spot my home.

I take another look around, finding we're on the moon, and not on Earth...

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**OMG! THEY'RE ON THE MOON! ;D So what do you think? Like it? Love it? Ah! As I was writing Tess heading into the tube, my heart was literally beating fast out of excitement! And while I was writing, I saved the document just in time because my laptop just died on me! XD But good I saved it. :3 Are you excited or surprised? I know that you were expecting something else, but I decided to put the tributes down their tubes...**

**FACT: The needle they were given in the "flying ship" was some kind of...thingy to do something to their stomach so they don't have to starve on the moon, or whatever. Like, do you want to take your helmet off when outer space? o.o The Captiol's doing something nice.**

**FUN FACT: Now do you know why it's called **_**Chasing The Sun? **_**Since I heard (from **_**Futurama**_** - LOL) had a dark side, wouldn't the tributes want to chase after the sun to be able to get heat and not freeze to death on the dark side? (Great, it's like I'm talking about **_**Star Wars **_**when saying the "Dark Side".)**

**FACT 2: The suits have a built-in oxygen system. As long as your tribute is still alive, then they'll get unlimited oxygen. (Now I'll stop with these facts things... But there'll be more facts in the next chappie because you may get confused on some things).**

**Oh, and if you didn't get the seat arrangement, I'll put it below, and the colours of the Tributes, too. And if you really want to know how the suits look like, they look like **_**Tron: The Legacy **_**suits because this is the future, right? Who would want to wear old, large, white suits with big-ball heads? :p Instead of showing each color on my ****Profile Picture, ****I'll just put a blue suit and you'll be able to see where the glowing lines go; just imagine the colour and... Ta-da~!**

**And... I tried my best to know what District represented which colour (Yes, I'm Canadian! - note the "u" added in colour), and that's what I came up with...**

_**Seat Arrangement:**__  
_**D1M - D12F**_  
_**D2M - D11F**_  
_**D3M - D10F**_  
_**D4M - D9F**_  
_**D5M - D8F**_  
_**D6M - D7F**_  
_**D7M - D6F**_  
_**D8M - D5F**_  
_**D9M - D4F**_  
_**D10M - D3F**_  
_**D11M - D2F**_  
_**D12M - D1F **

_**Tribute Colours:**__  
_**D1 - Pink (Luxury)**_  
_**D2 - White (Masonry)**_  
_**D3 - Black (Technology)**_  
_**D4 - Blue (Fishing)**_  
_**D5 - Yellow (Power)**_  
_**D6 - Purple (Transportation)**_  
_**D7 - Green (Lumber)**_  
_**D8 - Red (Textiles)**_  
_**D9 - Golden (Grain)**_  
_**D10 - Brown (Livestock)**_  
_**D11 - Orange (Agriculture)**_  
_**D12 - Grey (Mining)**

**Please review, please! I love you all! And I hope you continue to enjoy this story! :) And I'll stop with my rambling...because this has to be my longest author's note ever... o.o **

**~XxSylentSoulx**


	16. Chapter 16: The Bloodbath

_**District Two Male - Noah Nushew (16)**_

My eyes gaze at the stars, but I sigh and turn back to everyone. Every tribute's in the same suit, but different colours. I look at mine once more and look for the colour white. I see Howl at the far end. I'm not too sure where she's looking, considering the dark helmets.

_Sixty seconds..._

My heart beats face and I inhale and exhale. I never imagined coming onto a planet so far away to fight to the death. So this was the surprise Ezio was talking about...but what about the other?

_Fourty seconds..._

Wait! What about our movements? When I was in school, I learned that you can't run... So is this a slow battle where everyone gets away or something?

_Twenty seconds..._

I let my gaze wander and I look back at home. It's all water except for the green land I see. I can almost see every District...

_Ten seconds..._

I move my hand in the air, realizing it moves slowly. I breath and I ready myself. In the center is the cornucopia. Everyone has a chance since we all will move slow, but I think Four has an advantage.

_Begin..._

The cannon sounds and we're all released to our death. I jump off my stool and so does everyone else. I try my fastest to run, but I can't; I'm only jumping up and down, gliding through the air ever so slowly.

I look around and most of the tributes are fleeing away, jumping high, but the majority of them are headed for the cornucopia. When I reach the cornucopia, I grab a hammer with nails on it and I turn.

A tribute in pink comes up and raises their hands. I look closely, realizing it's Claude, and I just nod my head. I turn around to see an orange tribute come. I jump over to them...which is really getting annoying.

He turns and to my side, I see sudden droplets of red blood to my right. Howl is on the ground beside me, stabbing a golden coloured tribute. I see that orange looks at the killing, and I take this time to slowly lunge in and attack him in the stomach.

He looks up, shocked. I smirk and I suddenly see the orange fade down and to his feet. I take this advantage and whip another blow at him. He stops, looks up at me, tears filling his eyes until suddenly...his body obliterates to pieces of paper-like things.

I stop and look at Howl to my side to see her shocked as the golden tribute she was attacking earlier, also obliterate into pieces.

I take a step forward...only to realize I'm moving faster. I can begin to feel myself walking full-speed, but not running.

I hear something and I turn my head to see a race-like car driving on the sand away from the cornucopia, seeing pink, black and red. "Howl!" I shout. She turns and looks at me and I point in the distance. How could I be so blind not to see that? Ugh!

_**District Four Male - Gabriel Anderson (15)**_

Noah just saw a freaking cart drive away? That would've been so helpful for us Careers...

Not much is happening since everyone is moving slowly except... What? My eyes go wide as I watch Two begin to move faster, and I wonder how.

I see a brown figure in the corner of my eye and I head for him or her. My stupid slow steps... When the person with brown glowing lines reaches down to grab a weapon, I tackle that person onto the ground.

Since I don't have a weapon, I guess I'll just fight with my fists. I pull my arm back and aim it at their face, but that changes when it doesn't even leave a mark. The brown figure suddenly reaches up and stabs my hand.

I groan in pain. "Dammit," I mumble. I reach in and push her hand back, and they squeal, only now to realize it's a young girl. Ignoring the feeling inside of me, I twist her hand so it aims at her face.

"Don't kill me, please!" she begs.

"It's too late," I say. I push harder and the knife slowly lunges forward, smashing the glass ever so slightly and through the flesh. I watch as the brown decreases and I dig the knife deeper into her face. The sudden light is gone and she obliterates to pieces underneath me.

I bite my lip. Oh, what will my family think of me killing a young girl? Many people have done it before, so I shouldn't have this stupid feeling in my chest and in my screaming hand.

I hear a sudden scream and I turn my head to see a small figure in white - Helena on the ground, trying to fight back another brown figure. Her dagger is gliding in the air above them and...

I quickly get up to run over to her, but Claude suddenly comes in and whips the slow-moving flail to the brown's back.

_**Distrct Ten Male - Fredrick Hendrix (13)**_

I feel a sudden shock to my back and I feel my eyes close shut. I look at my glowing light, only to see it go up to my shoulders. I smirk, knowing I'm invincible. I was trained alone...I'm supposed to win this.

I ignore the pain and I hear gasps and I reach my hand down and pinch the girl's arm. District Two, I believe. She grunts and moves quickly to punch me, but I dodge and I'm suddenly up to my feet.

"Let go of me!" I shout angrily. I take a blow to my back and I tumble slightly. Great... There's only pink white and blue. I guess it's me against the Careers.

One pink, two white and two blue. Now this makes me wonder where the other Career went.

I smirk as they all stand in front of me. _This should be wonderful, _I think, smirking. "It's great to see you all fighting a little boy from poor Ten."

I see the shortest one raise a hand, probably shocked. I see movement in the corner of my eye to see blue take a step forward. Gabriel, was it?

"How the hell can you take that?" Gabriel asks, pointing a trident to my direction.

"Take what?" I ask sarcastically.

"Claude hit you on the back with a flail, and you live? What did they do to you after you fell from that rope?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "Nothing, really," I say. I smirk and grip the dagger in my hand tighter. I charge for the large white one, knowing it's probably Noah.

He pushes me to the side and I feel myself fly ever so slowly. I feel another shock to my back and the glowing light lower to my chest area. I grunt in annoyance and aim the knife to his face. He pushes my hand away and it goes through his shoulder, causing him to scream. His white glow lowers to his bottom-chest.

I turn away from him but I feel a smack to my head and I fall onto the ground.

_**District Five Male - Iagan Dunmore (13)**_

I watch as the brown figure moves slowly. It took me a while and I couldn't go over to Jesslyn and kill her, but it's alright. I believe all those other figures are the Careers since they're only attacking the small, brown figure.

I duck down behind the rock and look at the weapon I grabbed. It isn't that great, but it'll do. I mean... What the hell is it? There's just a small button on it.

I just shrug my shoulders and peek back over the rock. I aim the weapon at any figure and I smirk, all these crazy thoughts running through my head.

I push the button down and suddenly, something shoots out of it so fast and hits the brown glowing figure in the head, and I see droplets of red. I smile, imagining the pain he's going through, his energy lowering to his knees.

Oh, how fun this is. I feel a sudden tapping on my shoulder and I jump and turn to see Jesslyn in yellow and a golden figure behind her.

Ignoring them, I turn back to the cornucopia, the Careers shocked, shouting, "An alternated weapon!"

I stop and look at the weapon, smirking. How lucky am I? I turn to Jesslyn, my eyes wide with fear. "I didn't mean to hurt him," I mumble. By now, they're sitting beside me, both of them quiet until Jesslyn faces me.

"I'm sorry," she says. "Oh, and have you met Roketi?" She gestures to the figure beside her. Wonderful, more people to kill.

I suddenly hear a screaming and I look at the Careers. I watch closely when suddenly, the brown figure blows into pieces. At this, I'm shocked, but I quickly wipe it away.

"Did you see that?" Jesslyn asks, peering over the rock.

I groan. The _"I'm sorry" _thing was only supposed to be a one time thing. I turn to both Jesslyn and Roketi and glare, his golden lines running with energy. "What are you doing here?"

Jesslyn goes on her knees and presses a button on her helmet. Suddenly, the shade fades and it shows her face. She reaches her hand out and presses a button on my helmet too.

"We're here to ask you to join us. I mean... you can't just go out all alone, right?" she reasons. I shrug my shoulders. Oh, now this should be fun.

"Sure," I mumble.

"Great!" Jesslyn exclaims. I stand, only to realize I move just a bit faster...

_**District Eight Male - Chase Sedesky (17)**_

I sit next to Alyx on the cart, and Veris and Nessa are up front. It's strange to partner up with a Career. She must not want to be with them, or she's probably just a spy? Ugh! This is really confusing me. I feel cautious around her.

Once in a while, both of Three's black suits glow once every twenty seconds, and they're full, along with mine, which is glowing red.

At the moment, I doubt Veris knows Alyx tagged along. Why? When we were about to drive off, Alyx came jumping and I helped her up onto the cart quickly.

To be honest, I'm not too sure where we're headed, but all I know is that Veris is driving, and he probably has no clue on where to go. But we continue to drive...away from the bloodbath, that is. Before we even got onto the cart, Nessa and I grabbed like three bags far from the cornucopia, while Veris found the keys on the ground somewhere.

Alyx leans in and whispers, "Where do you think we're going?"

I shrug my shoulders and press a button on my helmet, something my stylist taught me before I left. Alyx does the same thing with her helmet so I can see her face clearly, instead of the dark shade. "No clue. This planet is just a ball of white sand. We could go anywhere," I whisper in return.

She smirks and we go back to sitting the opposite way of Nessa and Veris. It's obvious Veris is nervous; he's sitting on the edge of his seat away from Nessa.

We suddenly come to a stop and I turn to see nothing but a huge crater. I smile widely and jump off the cart, same as everyone else. Seriously, the crater is just _huge! _It can possibly fit my whole District, and it's deep, too, that I can't even see the bottom.

I get onto my knees and slowly play with the sand beneath me. "This is amazing," I say.

Veris stands beside me, his cheeks flustered. "When did Alyx get here?"

"Oh, weren't you two in an alliance? She tagged along," I say, smirking. He just narrows his eyes. I stand up, and so does Veris.

"Um, when can we leave? It's getting creepy out here," I hear Nessa say.

"Oh, don't worry; it'll be creepy everywhere... Do you know why? Because it's going to be like this every where we go," I say with a small snicker.

_**District One Male - Causimodo "Claude" Alqui (18)**_

It's apparently quiet. Nessa left, not many were killed, and it was scary trying to kill that District Ten kid. What even happened to him? I mean, it took forever - wait... An alternated weapon shot from somewhere in the distance and shot Fredrick in the head. It was like a missle, but not quite.

We've already gathered all the weapons and bags and put them in the cornucopia behind us. There isn't much to do, even with the bodies since they're into little bits. Still...I feel like a girl in whatever the Capitol makes me wear...I'm pink!

I sigh and stand up from a box I was sitting on a second ago. "I'm going to help Noah. I'm going to take this just in case we see a tribute because he doesn't have one," I say.

"I'll come," says Howl as she stands up.

"Wait, Howl, how can you move faster?" I ask. She shrugs her shoulders.

"Oh, you know, murder," she says sarcastically, smirking.

I just roll my eyes. "Anyways, I'll go alone and I'll be back in a couple minutes," I say.

"Talk about a few hours," I hear Gabriel say. I just roll my eyes and pluck the flail and head behind the cornucopia. Well, the weapon is like a stick with a small ball at the end with spikes. It's strange, but I'm used to using these weapons.

Was Howl telling the truth? I mean...Gabriel, Howl and Noah were the only ones who killed someone, and now they move just a little faster.

I sigh. Okay, this is seriously getting me annoying having to walk such short distances very slowly. When I'm finally behind the cornucopia where Noah is, I tap his shoulder. He jumps lightly and turns to find it's me.

"Hey," I say awkwardly. He presses a button and I do the same, and his lips turn into a smile.

"What's up? Came to help me pick more of these bags up?" he asks.

"No," I say sternly. He gives me a weird look and I race my arm forward and the spikes hit his injured shoulder. He gasps and looks up at me, eyes wide.

"Why?" he asks in a whisper. The color in his suit lowers to his knees.

I frown at this. "I'm sorry, Noah, but I had to. I need to lessen my opponents so I can find Nessa - my Nessa. It's important, I swear."

He holds his chest and leans against the metal wall. He stops for a while until he smiles, blood soaking his teeth. I bite my lip back as he bangs his foor against the cornucopia ever so softly.

My heart beats fast and I slowly lunge in and run the weapon down his chest, tracing its way to his waist. He screams as the white light in his suit makes it way down and disappears and suddenly, he evaporates into pieces of dust.

I hear shouting from the otherside and I turn to begin running down faster, finding I'm moving faster than both Gabriel and Howl.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Just ****epic-ly ****slow moving bloodbath! XD Well, this is the moon. Anyways... Five deaths have just been committed, all by the Careers and one by Five. In my head... District One's betraying their own alliance! D: Nessa ran away with Eight and Three, and Claude just killed Noah! o.o And now, with the facts... **

**FACT: The more tributes you kill, the faster you move... If all your health is gone, your body obliterates to pieces like dust... You can transfer your speed to someone else if you hold their hand and press a button on your helmet...**

**FUN FACT: Howl Draconix from District Two was the first one ever to get a kill in the 1000th Hunger Games, quickly followed by Noah Nushew! ;D**

**Okay, now if you're wondering why Claude is moving faster, I'll tell you:**

**Now, Noah already killed a person, right? Then he has one "Speed" which I will label as "x?" So, Claude went and killed him and earned "x1," and since Noah has "1x," Claude now has "x2." Do you get it? I'm sorry if you don't... In other words, if your tribute kills someone who has, I don't know, maybe x3, and if they kill that person, then you'll have x4. :D Awesome, eh? XD**

**Oh, and I'm going to put a list on who has these "x".**

**D1M: Causimodo "Claude" Alqui: x2**_  
_**D2F: Helana "Howl" Draconix: x1**_  
_**D4M: Gabriel Anderson: x1**_  
_**D5M: Iagan Dunmore: x1**

**And don't worry; if your tribute doesn't have a "Speed" thing or whatever, your tribute **_**will **_**earn one soon in the story! Oh, and the fallen will also be posted:**

**D2M: Noah Nushew (16) - Killed by (D1M) Causimodo "Claude" Alqui.**_  
_**D9F: Eliana Fortune (12) - Killed by (D2F) Helena "Howl" Draconix. **_  
_**D10F: Theme Wells (12) - Killed by (D4M) Gabriel Anderson.**_  
_**D10M: Fredrick Hendrix (13) - Killed by (D5M) Iagan Dunmore.**_  
_**D11M: Keith Mapother (15) - Killed by (D2M) Noah Nushew.**_  
_

**Oh, and guess what? This was an all-boy chapter if you haven't noticed. ;)**

**~XxSylentSoulx**


	17. Chapter 17: A Traitor of Peace

_**District Twelve Female - Macie Chartwood (18)**_

I continue down the sand, gasping for air, although I have been moving slowly - more like jumping. This is no good. This is no good! The moon? Seriously? What is Sterling thinking?

I stop and grab hold of the bag and continue to drag it. I stop in my tracks and jump ever so slightly when I hear a _boom. _Four more follow and I continue walking to wherever. It's just a ball, so there's really nowhere to go but hide.

When I come near a large rock near a small pit, I sit down. I zip open the bag. I pull out a flashlight, and all the other things come flying out like knives, ropes, a flashlight, and a few other things I probably don't need.

I groan and reach my hand out to pluck the things from the air. I put them into the bag and I try to lean back, but gravity is being to mean to me. It won't let me lean back! After a while, I just place two knives into a belt that also came along with the bag, something I slipped on after leaving the bloodbath.

I suddenly hear an anthem play and I look up to see a the words "THE FALLEN." I keep my eyes glued to it as the male from District Two shows up, and I smile. Then next is the girl from District Nine, both children from Ten, and the boy from Eleven.

It's strange; not much have died...or more liked killed themselves by going into the bloodbath. Usually, there are more like seven to ten tributes that die.

I sigh and lean back, thinking back to the happier times with Sterling. I close my eyes, imagining myself at home, happy, with the baby. I smile dreamingly until I hear something move. I quickly hide in the small pit and place the bag under me so it doesn't float away.

In the distance, I see both tributes from Seven walking alongside each other, their green lines pumping with energy. But every so slowly, they talk, walk, and look at each other.

I grab my hand to reach the knife on my belt, but I stop when I feel a tugging at my heart. I'm not sure if I can do this. I mean, they're walking the other way and they are obviously in love with each other. This can't be good for them.

I close my eyes and sigh. _I won't be able to this time. Maybe when the time comes...and I'll be able to protect myself._

_**District Eight Female - Thorne Fyre (12)**_

I hug my knees close to my chest, trying my best not to fall back onto the sand. I feel hot tears gather in my eyes, and I blink them away, but it's no use. I feel them fall, streaming down my soft cheeks.

I wish I can wipe them away, but I can't. My partner is off somewhere, probably with his own alliance or alone in the darkness, while I'm sitting in the middle of nowhere on flat sand, alone.

They left me all alone. I knew they shouldn't have went out to the bloodbath. Both Eliana and Theme had to risk their lives for something like a backpack of supplies or for weapons.

I feel sobs begin to escape my lips, and I let them. I'm not too sure how long I've been sitting here. I won't be able to tell the time because I'm on the _moon! _And I'm not at home... I'm not even close there.

Maybe minutes or hours later, I begin to hear shouts, screams and cussing. I look around to find the cornucopia in the distance, three figures moving around, the small one in white tossing the heavy things onto the ground, but move slowly. And the two blue's watching.

The two knives I grabbed could come in handy. I mean, right before I left the bloodbath, they were nearby and I decided to grab them and jump away, which was kind of awkward.

I look back to the cornucopia. They must be the Careers, but I only spot three. Strange...

I shrug my shoulders and bring up my hand to wipe the tears, but it just hits the glass. I sigh, not really knowing what to do. And so, I just continue to nowhere. As I walk, I think back to those words Chase sang to me back in the Justice Building. Somehow, he was like an older brother.

I continue walking, looking everywhere cautiously so no one finds me and tries to kill me. Oh, how badly I don't want to be caught and get out of these Games.

I suddenly come near a crater. I grip the blades in my hand and slowly make my way down. There's a type of covering, so I should be able to be safe in here for a while.

When I'm finally in the bottom, I sigh. It's pretty cold, making me shiver. But I ignore it and crawl into the shadows, but not too far in. I lean back, but I can't really, and I close my eyes, not wanting to think of the deaths of my allies.

_**District Six Female - Aspen Darrow (17)**_

I grunt inwardly. I wish I had killed them! But no... Hoyt and Jansen had to go and save the day and drag me away when they saw I was going toward those District Four tributes. Oh, how I'm going to murder them slowly...

"When are you going to put me down?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

I hear Hoyt sigh, then he looks at Jansen, then they both shrug their shoulders. "Are you not going to run off if we put you down?" Jansen asks.

I roll my eyes. "I won't run off," I say. With no response, I suddenly feel myself thrown from their grip. I watch as I near the ground and hit it with a soft thud. I thought I'd have earned a bump of two, but I almost forgot where we were.

"Dude," I hear Jansen whisper. I just grab my backpack and Hoyt whispers back, then they continue to shout in whispers, but I just ignore them.

To be honest, I'm not too sure where we're going, but all I know is that I fell back and I'm now following both Jansen and Hoyt.

"I think we should take a break," says Jansen, lifing his arms behind his head. A yawn escapes my lips and I nod my head. "After we find cover."

I roll my eyes. "Always wanting to be safe, Twelve?" I ask as I slowly walk past Jansen, Hoyt following closely.

"Yeah, that's it. Don't you want to win these Games?" says Jansen, his voice nearing. I nod my head. That was a sarcastic comment.

Shrugging my shoulders, we continue to walk until it suddenly gets too cold and we head back. "You know," I start. "I don't think we should head out too far."

"Why?" Hoyt asks.

I look at him, then to Jansen. "Really? Did you two even go to school? I learned a few years back that the moon has a dark side, and if you go to the dark side, you can freeze to death because the sun doesn't shine on it."

"Is that so? Then we should follow your word," Hoyt says, quickly followed by a snicker. I roll my eyes and I open my mouth to reply when suddenly, something catches my attention.

In the distance, a small pod, maybe a bit bigger than the one I was in with Seven, sit idle on the sand with a strange flag sitting beside it.

"Look at that," I say, pointing to the pod. Both boys follow my gaze and they gawk. I smile and head over to it.

"Do you think it's safe?" Jansen asks.

"Let's just go check it out," I say, smirking. Maybe we can go camp out in there and soon, we can head back out and maybe when Hoyt isn't looking, get rid of Jansen somehow? Oh, the many ways.

_**District Seven Female - Ashley Shepard (17)**_

"So what was it you wanted to tell me before everything went...bizarre?" I ask curiously, sitting cross-legged near a rock, Alexander sitting next to me.

"Um, I'm not sure if now's a good time," says Alexander. I nod my head and turn to him. I reach up and press a small button so I can see his pink cheeks. I giggle slightly.

"You're always shy, Alex. Now that you know me so well, you're still shy?" I say. He nods his head, a small smile slipping onto his lips.

I smile, too. Somehow, it feels so natural to be with him. How I wish I had met him before the Games. I can imagine us back home in District Seven ten years in the future, dating, or possibly married, living a happy life together and sharing kisses and hugs, our kids playing around us, sharing words such as, "Hello, beautiful" or "I love you, Ashley."

"Ashley, is something the matter?" he asks quietly.

I quickly turn my gaze to Alexander, my cheeks flustered. "Um, nothing's wrong. It's just-"

I'm cut off when Alexander leans in, his helmet making a _tunk _when banging with mine. I look at him with question. He smiles and embraces me in his arms.

"All I wanted to tell you is that... I think I... I think... I like you," he whispers.

I feel my eyes jump wide open. My heart beats fast and a swirl of emotions run through me, still shocked. I immediately smile and break the hug. "I like you too, Alexander. Wait...no, I mean, I..."

"I love you."

"Yeah," I say, my cheeks boiling hot. He leans in and his helmet hits mine again. He kisses the glass and smiles. "What are you doing?" I ask with a giggle.

"Giving you a kiss," he says, snickering, joy wandering in his eyes.

_**District One Female - Alessandra Celeste "Nessa" Jones (16)**_

I blink my eyes and a yawn escapes my lips. I sigh inwardly. I look around at the dark cave-like structer and at the three bodies sleeping by me. It's terrible I chose to take over the shift, as we call it. Oh well, who can help it?

I stretch my arms and clutch my hands. I suddenly hear a yawn and I look to see Veris waking up. I smile. Back in training when I met both him and Chase, it was pretty fun. Since Chase and I were new to whatever he did at the construction station, it was fun. I clearly new what Veris was doing, but Chase had no clue.

He sits up and looks around. When he catches my gaze, he just nods his head. I smile and turn away to look at the stars. Millions of stars are probably out here.

"I'll take the shift," I hear Veris say.

"Are you sure? I mean, you went to sleep twenty minutes ago," I say. He looks away, nodding his head. "Hey, help me push the cart in here? Someone's going to steal it."

"Okay," he mumbles. I smile. Finally, his first acceptance to helping me.

We get up from the cave and walk out of it. We move behind the cart and we push it into the darkness. When it's finally in there, I sigh, and it apparently wakes both Alyx and Chase up, but they go back to bed immediately.

"Veris, you stay awake for a while; I'm going to go check if it's clear...just to be safe," I say as I grab a knife from a pack. He nods his head and I go out to check it out.

I exit the cave and look around. The sand beneath me flies up with every step I take. I walk out a bit further only to see a coloured being in the distance. I squint a bit, only to realize it's pink...Claude.

I gasp and slowly, I get onto my knees. But apparently, he must have seen me. I sigh as he makes his way up to me, oddly fast.

"Nessa," he says. His wimpy, yet strong arms lift me from the ground and he looks me in the eyes.

"Don't touch me," I say as I slowly push him away. "I have a knife with me, and I'm not scared."

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "I didn't mean to choose you over those Careers. Look, I came to find you. I killed Noah to find _you!"_

"Leave," I whisper as I suddenly feel something tug at my heart and tears spill from my eyes. Random emotions run through me, and this is the thing I hate most...emotions.

"Don't cry," says Claude. I nod my head when I suddenly feel him lean against me, his helmet against mine. I pull away and I focus on his pink cheeks, his eyes on me. We're standing a foot away from each other when he grabs hold of my hand. "I want you to have this."

"Have what?" I ask curiously as the energy in his suit glows brightly. A few more tears slip out of me as it suddenly fades. I look up to Claude, his eyes holding nothing. "Claude, what's wrong?"

He doesn't reply and I feel my heart beat fast inside of my chest. I bite my lower lip. I open my mouth to ask again when blood suddenly paint his helmet from the inside. I gasp and take a step back. He looks down and I follow his gaze to find three points pull back.

Claude looks at me, his eyes holding sadness in them. "I love you," he mouths just before the color fades away and his body obliterates into millions of little pieces.

I look up to see Howl, Tess and Gabriel. Gabriel must've killed him, since he's holding a trident... "Oh, lovebirds of District One," Howl says, taking a step forward.

Tears threaten to fall, but I blink them away as I take a step back.

"It's wonderful to know that both tributes from One went and betrayed us. How foolish _are _you two, anyway? Are you that stupid to run off and be with outline tributes?" Gabriel spats. I look at Tess, but she just stands back.

"No," I whisper. I open my mouth to say more, but Howl interrupts me when she holds up a spear to me.

"You two deserve to die. Although you're from One, we're going to kill you. You aren't a Career, Nessa; you're a coward," Howl hisses.

I bite my lips and quickly, I turn around and begin to run unlike before. It must've been what Claude gave me. Speed... He gave me speed.

I turn my head to see Gabriel running the same speed as I am, and both Howl and Tess falling behind miserably. I gasp and I turn my head back around.

"Alyx! Veris!" I shout as I near the mouth of the cave. "Chase!"

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**o.o... Is all I have to say. ;) Oh, and I hope you reivew, and that you're enjoying this! :D**

**D1F: Alessandra Celeste "Nessa" Jones: x2**_  
_**D2F: Helana "Howl" Draconix: x1**_  
_**D4M: Gabriel Anderson: x2**_  
_**D5M: Iagan Dunmore: x1**

_**The Fallen:**_

**D1M: Causimodo "Claude" Alqui (18) - Killed by (D4M) Gabriel Anderson.**_  
_**D2M: Noah Nushew (16) - Killed by (D1M) Causimodo "Claude" Alqui.**_  
_**D9F: Eliana Fortune (12) - Killed by (D2F) Helena "Howl" Draconix. **_  
_**D10F: Theme Wells (12) - Killed by (D4M) Gabriel Anderson.**_  
_**D10M: Fredrick Hendrix (13) - Killed by (D5M) Iagan Dunmore.**_  
_**D11M: Keith Mapother (15) - Killed by (D2M) Noah Nushew.**

**~XxSylentSoulx**


	18. Chapter 18: Death's Bug

_**District Three Female - Alyx Collyn (14)**_

"Alyx! Veris! Chase!"

I sit up and shake Chase awake. He groans and I point out of the cave. He looks and to me, then we both nod our heads. As fast as we can, we begin to gather the bags and we throw them onto the cart, along with the weapons.

"Dude, hurry up!" I say to Veris, along with someone else. I look at Chase and give him a weird look, but I just get onto the cart. Chase sits up front with Veris and I sit in the back alone.

I look out into the distance to see Nessa almost _close _the the cave, with Four behind her. I breath in and close my eyes. I clutch two daggers in each of my hand, then I open my eyes to watch as we leave the cave.

"Wait, please!" Nessa shouts. She looks behind her and turns back to continue running.

I frown as the cart begins to go faster, then it suddenly turns. I shift and look at Veris. "What the hell are you doing? Veris!"

"What?" he says hesitantly. "We're going to get Nessa."

"Dammit! Chase, take my spot," I demand. He looks between Veris and me, then nods his head. He exchange seats and I hand him a pair of brass knuckles. He smiles and leans on the edge of his seat.

"Alyx," Nessa shouts. The cart nears and I lean out and reach my hand out, the other holding onto a railing. She reaches out her hand and I grab it tightly and lift her up. "Thank you," she mouths just as Four almost stabs her with his trident in the back, but the cart was too fast.

Veris, Nessa and I look at each other, smiling, until we hear a _boom. _I then look at Nessa to find her alive. She's shocked and we look back at Four, to see Chase on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding his figure, that is, until he evaporates into nothing...

"How could he die?" Nessa whispers. I glare at Four and at the two tributes that are slowly on his trail as we drive away. I look at Nessa and I think back. Gabriel's trident almost hit Nessa, but it missed, and Chase was just beside us... Then it hit Chase and knocked him off of the cart because the points of the weapon were deep inside him. That would've been me if Chase and I hadn't switched.

"We just lost someone, and we're going to kill Gabriel Anderson," I mumble. Nessa sits beside me on the back of the cart and slowly puts her head down, her sobs becoming louder each passing second. _I'm going to get my hands on that Gabriel. _

_**District Eleven Female - Yin Hunter (17)**_

I grab hold of the rock in front of me and lift myself up. I jump over and land on my bottom. I crouch down and let the large rocks do all the work to hide me, while I cover my mouth with my hands.

Quietly, I bit my lip and look around at my surroundings. Nothing really here. I sigh inwardly and lean my head back. I look around once more until I spot a rock that looks with an extremely sharp end, like it could be used for a knife.

I smirk and grab it. I pull back and I hear movement. I lean back and close my eyes once more, then I peek over the rocks to see the figure looking all over. Thankfully we're on the moon or he would've already captured me.

I duck back down and clutch the shard in my hand that it actually hurts. I sigh. I look back over the large stone to see the red figure walk off into the distance.

I stand up and hop back over the large rock and quietly hop over to Eight. It's great that she stopped a few times so I can catch up to her.

As I near, she turns and screams as she's tackled onto the ground. She looks at me with worry, something in her eyes that looks frightened.

"Should've watched your back and kept your guard up," I whisper as I lean down, smiling ever so softly.

Her breathing rushes faster and she reaches her hand down. "Please, I swear, don't kill me. I wasn't trying to kill you; I thought you were Chase."

"Are you sure? I'm orange - from Eleven, and you're red, from Eight. Should I believe you?" I sneer, readying the sharp rock.

She bites her lip back until I feel something shoot through me. I look down to see a knife stabbed into my abdomen. I look back up at Thorne to see her soft smile turn into a frown.

"I'm so sorry, Eleven. I have to, please forgive me," Thorne whispers.

I shoot her a sneer and raise my arm. I aim the sharp part and I try my fastest to hit the rock at her chest, but I stop as soon as I feel another pain shoot through me. I'm knocked to the side ever so slowly, leaning down on my back.

I breath in and out. A sour taste takes over my mouth and I cough. I look at my helmet to see a red liquid stained onto the helmet. I look everywhere until I spot Thorne standing over me, tears threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry, but this is a Game, right?" she says just before I feel another pain shoot through me and my world fly into little pieces of darkness.

_**District Twelve Male - Jansen McHaden (18)**_

"Are you sure?" I ask as I take a step forward. Hoyt nods his head, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll be back to check if anyone's near, alright? It's just going to be five minutes," says Hoyt. I roll my eyes. He obviously won't know how long five minutes will be.

"Hoyt, go on ahead. I'm sure you'll be fine," Aspen says flirtatiously. I look at her, surprised. I feel anger take over me, but I just shrug my shoulders as Hoyt nods hesitantly and leaves the small pod.

It's surprising, really, seeing as we all slept in this thing unharmed, and we all had space without actually bumping into each other. And strange enough, I'm not hungry. I think it's already been a day or something, so it's weird. And another thing, we move normally in here.

I turn to Aspen, but I'm pushed to the wall. I blink open my eyes to see Aspen glaring at me, her eyes holding something I've never saw before. She pushes me further back against the wall, a knife to my neck.

"Why are you blushing, pretty boy when you know you're about to die?" she sneers, her eyes narrowing.

"What? What the hell do you mean?" I say. "Hell, what are you _talking _about? You're going to kill me? I thought we were an alliance, Aspen?"

"Don't just think about friends in these Games, Jansen. These Games have been going on for years, and it's always full of lying and deception. Ever wonder why people go up against each other like the Careers when they are the only ones remaining?"

"Last year's Hunger Games all the Careers survived and turned against each other," I mumble.

"That's right. And you can never trust anybody, right? Even if it's the closest person. Now I believe it's time to chop you into bits."

"I'll be dead before you can even do that."

I feel her push against me again, and I moan in pain as my head hits a metal bar. "I'll kill you before Hoyt comes back and run."

"He should be here soon, so you wouldn't have time," I whisper. Aspen opens her mouth to reply until the sound of screeching metal runs through the air, and I immediately push Aspen back and turn her figure around so I'm against her; now we're in the opposite position.

"Should I leave?" I hear Hoyt say awkwardly.

"It's fine," I say just loud enough for him to hear. I lean down and narrow my eyes ever so lightly. I trace my finger along her purple glowing lines until I feel her knife in her hand. I take it in my grip and smile. "Sorry, Aspen, but I'm taking this. I don't want Hoyt to think you're a traitor, and this never happened," I whisper.

Aspen looks at me, her mouth slightly open from shock. "Why?" she whispers.

Instead of answering, I hide the knife in my hand and lean it against my arm and I turn back to Hoyt, smiling.

_**District Four Female - Tess Vickravan (12)**_

"That stupid Alessandra. Never once in my life have I ever saw both District One tributes betray their own alliance," Howl growls. She sighs and falls back, making a small thud as her body falls onto the ground.

I nod my head as Gabriel makes his way over to me, his feet travelling fast across the sand. He settles himself beside me ans grabs my hand.

"How many people have you killed?" I ask.

"Three," says Gabriel. I look down to see Gabriel grip my hand tighter in his. "You're beginning to grow on me; you're like a sister. And my arragont side... that's not really me," he says in a whisper, not loud enough for Howl to hear.

"I thought that was always you," I say.

"I'm giving you one, since you're going to fall behind," he says.

"What?" I ask as I look up at Gabriel, his smile turning into a frown when he suddenly releases my hand and stands up slower than usual. I whip my hand in front of me, finding it faster.

I smile a bit. "Thank you so much, Gabriel," I squeal, jumping up onto my feet and hugging him tightly.

I hear Howl laugh and Gabriel shake me off. "Let go," he growls. I release him and he looks at Howl, then to me and flashes me a quick smile before swinging a bag over his shoulders. "We should head out; there's no where to hide and we could probably get killed, but it's obvious that won't probably happen."

_**District Nine Male - Roketi Mauluga (18)**_

My eyes flutter open to darkness. I look around, but there's nothing. It's like an empty world of nothing.

I turn my head to the side to see her leaned up againt him, his arm wrapped tightly around her neck, beads of sweat running down both of their foreheads, breathing uneven. Blood and cuts paint the girl's body, victory is taped onto the man's lips.

"Let go of her," I sneer. I take a step forward, but she squeals and he tightens his grip around her.

"Take a step closer and I'll kill her, Nine. Things are not always easy," the boy in black, purple lines of energy running along his arms and legs says with a smirking.

"Kill me instead," I say. He rolls his eyes and reaches his other hand around her neck. He reaches underneath her helmet and presses a button. I gasp as the dark protecter flies off and into the air. Her chestnut hair floats into the air as her face turns darker.

"Too late," the boy says.

"Jesslyn!" I shout, taking slow steps forward.

"Roketi!"

I gasp and I look everywhere. I turn to see Jesslyn beside me, her face holding worry. "What happened?" I ask in a whisper. I look around to see Iagan sleeping not too far from me, Jesslyn next to me.

"I don't know," she says. I nod my head.

"Thanks for waking me up," I say. I quickly wrap my arms around her, and she does the same until we break apart. "Do you think we should leave?"

"Yeah, we should," she says. I wake up Iagan and grab his "altered" weapon from the ground. After a while, Iagan finally wakes up and we're on the move. We walk to wherever, avoiding any other tributes.

Maybe an hour or two later, we come near a deep crater, darkness in the bottom. "This is huge," Jesslyn says in awe. She turns to Iagan and places him between us. "Don't you think this is huge, Iagan?"

"Yeah," he says without emotion. I roll my eyes. Boy, this kid isn't really like other kids. He's just... weird and creepy.

I take a step forward and peer over to get a better look until I feel my foot fall forward, then my other and I feel my body fall.

"Roketi!" Jesslyn shouts. I close my eyes and after what felt like forever, I feel myself land and I open my eyes. I look everywhere and then up, to see both Jesslyn and Iagan peering over with worry. "Roketi, are you alright? I can't see you. Please answer me!"

I sigh and look around to inspect the area once more. It's all black down here, but the light coming from on top.

"I'm fine," I shout. I listen as Jesslyn rambles on about something, while I look around. The thing is so steep I don't think I'll be able to climb it.

I suddenly hear something move and I turn to face it, but nothing because it's dark!

"Dammit!" I complain. "Jesslyn, do you have rope?"

"Let me check!" Jesslyn shouts from above. I wait for a while until I suddenly feel something attack my leg and I slowly fall back, but it immediately goes away and I stand up. I sigh.

_It's cold, _I think. I suddenly feel the same thing in my chest, but I ignore it.

"I have something!" I hear Jesslyn shout.

"Can you help me?" I ask.

"Sure," says Jesslyn. I sigh in relief when I suddenly feel that same feeling on my stomach, and something crawling on my neck. My eyes jump open and I gasp. I feel around and I look at my energy, finding it to lower to my shoulders.

I close my eyes when I suddenly feel something crawl on my neck.

"Jesslyn, something's down here!" I shout.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**D1F: Alessandra Celeste "Nessa" Jones: x2**  
**D2F: Helana "Howl" Draconix: x1**  
**D4M: Gabriel Anderson: x2**  
**D5M: Iagan Dunmore: x1**  
**D4F: Tess Vickravan: x1**  
**D8F: Thorn Fyre: x1**

_**The Fallen:**_

**D1M: Causimodo "Claude" Alqui (18) - Killed by (D4M) Gabriel Anderson.**_  
_**D2M: Noah Nushew (16) - Killed by (D1M) Causimodo "Claude" Alqui.**_  
_**D8M: Chase Sedesky (17) - Killed by (D4M) Gabriel Anderson. **_  
_**D19F: Eliana Fortune (12) - Killed by (D2F) Helana "Howl" Draconix. **_  
_**D10F: Theme Wells (12) - Killed by (D4M) Gabriel Anderson.**_  
_**D10M: Fredrick Hendrix (13) - Killed by (D5M) Iagan Dunmore.**_  
_**D11F: Yin Hunter (17) - Killed by (D8F) Thorne Fyre.**_  
_**D11M: Keith Mapother (15) - Killed by (D2M) Noah Nushew.**

**8 DOWN AND 16 TO GO! o.o AND OMG! Iagan pushed Roketi down a hole... :o Anyways, I really hope you like this, and I'm sorry if I take a while to update. It's just... school is beginning next week and I need to catch up on my Gr.10 ENG! D: Then I'm taking Gr.11&12 ENG... -.-' Anyways, please review! I promise I'll try to update as soon as possible again! **

**~XxSylentSoulx**


	19. Chapter 19: Falling Stars

_**District Three Male - Veris Sphene (17)**_

_I don't like this, _I think. I sigh inwardly and grip the wheel tighter in my grip. I turn and both Nessa and Alyx squeal a little at the sharp turn.

"Where the hell are we going?" Alyx complains.

"I don't know," I respond in a mumble. I seriously _hate _this! Chase, my only friend who was a boy in these Games, had to go and die on me. Of course I'm a bit sad, but I can't let that stop me from winning this. But... I'm not even sure what I'm going to do when I go back home and win these Games, if that is true.

I press my foot down and the cart begins to slow down. I sigh and look up to the sky to see small rock-shape things moving, almost like the stars.

"What is that?" I hear Nessa ask.

I double-take at the things in the "sky" again to see those aren't the regular twinkling stars. Dammit! How can this be in a whole day? Hell, if it is even a day!

I quickly jump off of the cart and so does Alyx and Nessa. "Help me tip this over!" Alyx demands. Nessa and I nod our heads and we help tip the cart upside down.

Just as it lands the opposite way, I hear a rumble beside me and the sound of fire burning. I turn my head to see a rock half the size of me land just meters away from me, deep into the ground, fire burning out.

"I think we have to hide under," I mumble.

"What do you think?" says Nessa. I shift my gaze to watch as they crawl underneath the car. I nod my head and I get onto my knees. I'm about to crawl forward to the backseat away from the girls when I suddenly feel my world go dark.

_**District Five Female - Jesslyn Reeden (16)**_

Where is it? I sigh loudly as I look around in the bag. I look up to Iagan to see him smile innocently. I return it and say, "Iagan, where did I put that rope? I know I had it here just a second ago, then I shouted for Roketi. Do you have it? Do you?"

Iagan nods his head and holds out his hand, revealing a long rope. I thank him and I'm about to grab it when I suddenly hear a boom.

_Fifteen to go, _I think.

"Jesslyn!" I hear Roketi shout. I nod my head and lean over when I suddenly hear him scream. My heart races faster and I lower the rope down.

I bite my lips as I lower it. I feel a tugging and I sigh in relief, but the feeling in my chest is still there, the one of fear. As fast as it can take me, and with all my strength, I pull the rope up. I'm not sure how long it's been, but I finally see a silhouette.

I pull the rope back tighter and I can hear panting and my own panting. When I hear Roketi's voice, he's already laid onto the moon. I smile and roll him over so he's on his back, his arms over his stomach, his eyes closed, and his mouth open.

"Are you alright?" I ask. When he shakes his head from left to right, I gasp. I inspect him for a while to see small holes in his suit, but thankfully stuck to his skin. I inspect him once more when I suddenly see something moves in his cheek, and then disappear. "Roketi, please, hold your breath when I say, okay?"

"Okay," he says in a whisper. I take a small knife from my small backpack and I lean forward to Roketi.

"Hold your breath," I say. He nods his head and his cheeks blow up with air and I reach my free hand forward and press a button underneath his helmet. His helmet flies up and he looks at me.

Just as I'm about to lean forward to cut the lump open, I feel a stinging sensation on my thigh. I look down to see a metal like-razor with four edges sticking out, blood oozing down. And I also find the yellow light lower to my chest.

My heart races fast and I turn to see Iagan smiling wickedly, holding up the weapon he's been carrying these past few hours or days or I don't know!

"Excited?" Iagan says.

I feel tears spring to my eyes from the pain, but I ignore it and quickly grab the helmet floating beside me. As quickly as possible, I place it back onto Roketi's head and push him forward, but I feel something hit my left foot.

I look down to see the same thing going through. I bite my lip back to prevent tears, and I look up to see Iagan smirking, taking a step forward.

"Don't, please..." I whisper.

"Or what? You know I'm faster than you and I can kill you two in a second," he sneers.

I stop and stare, knowing he right. I reach down to pull the blade out of my foot and my leg when I'm suddenly carried into the air and I see a spear slowly shoots through his elbow. I gasp.

Iagan stops and he pulls it out, his smirk still remaining. I feel a tear drop and my world suddenly goes into darkness.

_**District Twelve Female - Macie Chartwood (18)**_

"Stop, please," I mumble. I watch as meteor-like rocks crash onto the ground, the fire dying into nothing in the cold. Luckily I was hiding out in this cave thingy or whatever.

I sigh when I suddenly feel a small burning sensation in my throat and I hiccup. I close my eyes and I feel a thick liquid travel up my throat and out of my mouth. When I open my eyes, I see my vomit resting on the shaded helmet.

"Ew!" I whine. "This is just great...one of the disadvantages being in these Games." I sigh and toss my backpack onto the ground, which goes very slowly. I sigh. I grab a flashlight, because who knows how far this cave goes?

I put it on in my weapon belt and zip close the bag. I swing it over my shoulders when I hear an explosion and I twist around to see something in the distance on fire, large parts of metal plates floating in the air.

It's the small pod I was looking at earlier. But I wasn't sure if it was safe or not.

Just in the corner of my eye, three figures are running as the pod explodes. One is grey, and the other two are purple. They must be from... Jansen! Jansen is with both of the District Six tributes! My _partner! _

I sigh and slowly - from gravity! - plop down onto my bottom when suddenly, those three figures try their hardest to run forward to my cave. _My _hiding cave!

"Oh no," I mumble as they inch closer. I fumble with my hands until I reach my hand down my waist and grab the flashlight. I place my wrist up and press a button and the grey glowing light disappears. I look back, watching as those three figures dodge the now very few meteorites - or whatever they are - and make their way to the cave.

_This is bad, _I think. I sigh inwardly and flick on the flashlight and I aim it at the dark cave. Good the cave is dark. Sighing, I slowly take steps forward, using the flashlight as my guide. When I'm deep enough, I look behind me to see dark glowing figures. _I think I should stop moving or they'll hear me. _

I sigh inwardly and, as slowly as possibly - which is true - I get onto my knees and flick off my flashlight, watching the entrance as the three tributes sit, and the rocks outside burn into nothing.

_Be quiet..._

_**District Three Female - Alyx Collyn (14)**_

I slowly peak my head out from underneath the cart to see no more flaming rocks or whatever. I then turn my gaze to Veris's ashes and to Nessa. I crawl out and stand up, Nessa following close behind.

"Don't cry, please," I say. She nods her head, but continues to sob uncontrollably. I sigh. "Listen, Alessandra, I watched him...get crushed, and do you see me crying?" I ask as my vision gets just a little blurry.

Nessa looks up at me and bites her lip. It's silent for a while until she nods her head and lifts her hand to point at me. "You are crying, Alyx. You miss Veris, don't you?" she says in a whisper.

I stop and stare, then roll my eyes. I wish I can just wipe these so called tears. I sigh and shake my head. "Let's call it liquid and that we're not crying, okay? Now we need to leave before more tributes come out, alright? We need to win these Games."

"You didn't answer my question."

I turn and fold my arms together, rolling my eyes. "Okay, fine! I miss him," I snap. "He was like an older brother who couldn't stand to be next to me." Nessa giggles and I smirk. I turn and look at her. "What about you? When this started, you spent _so _much time with him, didn't you? Did you like him?"

Her eyes go wide and she looks away, crimson crawling onto her cheeks. "Well, just a little," she admits.

"I knew it!" I exclaim. She giggles again. "Now come on, can you help me tip this thing over?"

"After I give you one."

"Give me what?"

Without an answer, she suddenly grabs my hand and holds it awkwardly with mine. I watch as her pink lines grow bright for five seconds until it diminishes and returns to its normal state.

"Now you can move like me," says Nessa.

"What do you mean?" I ask. It's quiet... Great. I sigh. "Okay, don't give me an answer. Let's just tip this thing back over." I take a step forward when I feel the ends of my lips curve into a smile and I turn to face Nessa. "Thank you."

She just smiles and stands next to me. After a few attempts, the cart is finally tipped over. We high-five and I get onto the driver's seat.

"Now, to start this thing," I mumble. I look around, but nothing. I shift my gaze to the sitting Nessa by me. "Do you know where the keys are?"

She shakes her head and smirks. "Veris taught me a thing or two, so I think we should switch seats."

I nod in agreement and we switch seats. For a few minutes, Nessa is on her knees, fumbling with something under the wheel until the cart begins to come alive with rumbles from the engine.

_**District Four Male - Gabriel Anderson (15)**_

"Howl, I'm older, I take the lead!" I snap. I hear her sigh and she turns to look at me, her energy flowing.

"I'm more mature, and you're more...ignorant," she spats.

I narrow my eyes and take a step forward. "Yeah? Well, I'm twice as fast as you, and I _killed _more than you, so it proves I should take the lead."

"Says who? You can't even prove you have more kills," says Howl. She turns to Tess and grabs her by the arm, placing her between us. "Tess, who has the most? Is it me or this guy over here?"

"Don't call me "this guy"!" I snap. Howl glares at me and we both turn our attention to Tess. "So, who has the most kills? Is it me or Howl, here?"

"Well," she says. She releases her arms from Howl's grasp and presses a button on her wrist I've never noticed before. The blue energy in her suit suddenly disappears and she sighs and it comes back on, and then she presses another button, then a small light screen appears above her arm, maybe the size of my hand. "Well, it says Gabriel has three kills in total. And Howl has one. And...There are a total of fifteen tributes remaining, including us."

"What?" Howl shouts. "Let me see that." She grabs Tess's arm and scans the small screen and grunts in frustration after a few seconds. "That's it!" She looks up at me, glaring. "By these Games end, I'll have at least more than five kills."

"Wait!" Tess interrupts. "It says there are a total of three transfers, too."

"What are transfers?" I ask.

"Oh, you know, when you transfer your speed to someone else or something," says Tess. I nod my head and look at Howl.

"Now, I think I should take the lead," I say, smirking.

"You're just like Noah," she sneers. I smirk and I take the lead, taking slow steps.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**D1F: Alessandra Celeste "Nessa" Jones: x1**_  
_**D2F: Helena "Howl" Draconix: x1**_  
_**D3F: Alyx Collyn: x1**_  
_**D4M: Gabriel Anderson: x2**_  
_**D4F: Tess Vickravan: x1**_  
_**D5M: Iagan Dunmore: x1**_  
_**D8F: Thorne Fyre: x1**

_**The Fallen**_

**D1M: Causimodo "Claude" Alqui (18) - Killed by (D4M) Gabriel Anderson.**_  
_**D2M: Noah Nushew (16) - Killed by (D1M) Causimodo "Claude" Alqui.**_  
_**D3M: Veris Sphene (17) - Killed by a natural disaster.**_  
_**D8M: Chase Sedesky (17) - Killed by (D4M) Gabriel Anderson. **_  
_**D9F: Eliana Fortune (12) - Killed by (D2F) Helena "Howl" Draconix. **_  
_**D10F: Theme Wells (12) - Killed by (D4M) Gabriel Anderson.**_  
_**D10M: Fredrick Hendrix (13) - Killed by (D5M) Iagan Dunmore.**_  
_**D11F: Yin Hunter (17) - Killed by (D8F) Thorne Fyre.**_  
_**D11M: Keith Mapother (15) - Killed by (D2M) Noah Nushew.**

**FACT: There's a button placed on the wrist of the costume; if you press it, the glowing light on your suit dies out, but you'll still be alive. In other words, it's like an on and off switch for a lamp. The button beside the said button shows a screen of: Tributes remaining; Transfers; Kills from whom****.**

**FACT: There ARE mutts on the moon. :O They're like small worms or something, and they're really fast (this is my imagination and don't worry; these aren't real!) and small and squirmy. The worms are small and black. Idea of the mutt? A fusion of two movies... I think. Okay, back to the fact. Anyways, since the small black worms are small, they can break through the suit and dig deep into your body and begin to eat you alive without you feeling it! O.o Just like...Roketi...**

**So... you get it. And I hope you like it! :D I'm sorry for the late update again... I feel guilty...**

**Don't worry; Jesslyn isn't dead. o.o Aha! If she was, then I would have added her on the list. ;) But I'm TOO nice... Oh, and I'm sorry if it's a little short.. .-. **

**P.S.**

**Ruetheday! Hey! :DD Guess what? We entered a tribute on a same story. o.o I did the same with Roketi's too... o.o Oh, btw, I'm Jazzy Kaede if you don't know! ;D I'm D7, and you're D1... If you're wondering, it's on the arena with a circus or a ride place or whatever... Your tribute is Shea Rose I think...**

**~XxSylentSoulx**


	20. Chapter 20: Cheating Is Masking

_**District Nine Male – Roketi Mauluga (18)**_

"Where are we?" Jesslyn mumbles.

"Never mind that, Jesslyn, alright? We're going to be fine - _you're _going to be fine. Please, just stay with me," I say. _I knew we shouldn't have trusted Iagan… There was always something about him. _

With Jesslyn on my shoulder, I sigh and walk a little further, and then I glance back to see no one. Finally, he isn't following. While I was awake, lying flat on the ground, Iagan actually scared me. And he was quick too, so he had an advantage. No… He would've killed us if he wanted to!

"I am staying with you," she whispers. "Roketi…"

"What is it?"

"If you…"

_And she's unconscious again, _I think. I sigh, knowing she's been waking up and going into a deep slumber multiple times.

But it does make me worry about her. I mean, every time she falls back into unconsciousness, the glowing light in her suit lowers just a bit. And she has two injuries on her legs. And they were both from that weapon Iagan had in his hand, the one he used to kill…

I sigh in relief when we're near a cave of some sort, hard, white sand darkening it. This will be a great place for cover. I walk forward, and glance all around me to find no one in view, and I take this chance to enter.

When inside, I slowly place Jesslyn against the sand wall, and I sit beside her. I throw the slowly moving backpack beside me, letting a loud sigh escape my lips. My eyes dart everywhere, and then to the ground. For a while, I look at it only to realize people have been in here… or are here.

The footprints only –

"We have weapons!"

I stop and stare in space for a second, repeating those lines in my head once. I then think back to the time we had a day or two or something, thinking back. We had weapons, too, maybe a knife or two, some rope, night vision goggles… and a miniature sickle.

I turn my head to see nobody but darkness, and I take this chance to stand. "What are you going to do?" I ask in a mocking voice, using my built figure to my advantage.

Suddenly, a glowing light appears and two figures from the darkness emerge forward, their faces darkened from the shade on their helmets. One figure is small and petite like Jesslyn – maybe a bit smaller – and the other kind of has the same body build as me… Dammit.

"So what?" the taller one says. They must be from District One, and he must be Alexander, the other one is probably Ashley.

I don't reply and narrow my eyes. In this tensioned silence, I make my way over to Jesslyn and sit beside her, my head down, my footsteps only small padding sounds of stomping onto sand.

"Don't hurt us," I whisper. Shifts are made as I bring the backpack closer to me, wrapping one arm around Jesslyn, my eyes focused on the light onto her lower waist. "Please."

A sudden burst of whispers erupt throughout the small, secluded area, while I slowly and quietly unzip the backpack. After a while, I reach my hand in and clutch the miniature sickle in my hand.

"You're from…Nine, right? And she's from Five?" Ashley says as she near me and gets onto her knees. I look at her and nod my head coldly. She nods her head and it's silent once again. Ashley looks up at Alexander and shrugs her shoulders.

I take this to my advantage and push myself forward, aiming the sickle forward. She screams and I sit onto my butt; standing would be longer. I wrap my arm around her body, wrapping the sickle around her neck, fitting perfectly. This is the only way to protect Jesslyn.

_**District Seven Male – Alexander Fell (18)**_

I watch in horror as she grips her small fingers around Nine's rather built arm. My breathing rapidly increases, but I lower it, so I don't have to sound like a total idiot.

"L-let go of her," I say just a little above a whisper, my voice shaking terribly. I'm really not used to these situations, but I have to be strong for Ashley.

"I can kill her before you can be the hero," he says mockingly.

I slowly nod my head when I hear a sudden beeping and my eyes open widely for the second time in five minutes. I hold up my hand and leave one finger, and I then press a button so the light disappears. I go over into the darkness and grab the bag. I unzip it and pull something out, looking at the blinking screen.

"What is that?" Nine says.

"Be quiet," I cut in. "Turn your…suit off, or whatever."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Ashley shouts in a whisper. I turn my head and Roketi releases Ashley, and presses a button on his wrist. He crawls over to his ally and does the same. I turn my gaze to Ashley, watching as she nods her head. She quickly makes her way over to me and grabs my arm. "Come on, we have to hide."

I nod my head and turn my gaze to the two tributes, sitting helplessly. Nine places a backpack on his shoulder and carries Five in his arms delicately. I feel my eyes soften, knowing they're obviously in love with each other, and they're also in the same situation as Ashley and me.

"What do we do with them?" I ask.

"We can't just leave them. I mean, Five is… she's going to…you know. We have the help them," says Ashley. I nod my head in agreement.

"Get them to come hide on this side because they should be here soon," I say. She nods her head and goes over to the pair. They talked in hush voices when the beeper on the small device sounds throughout the area again.

Ashley quickly holds up a finger and after a few seconds, they walk towards me, their shadowed silhouettes coming forward, darker and darker.

"We have to move deeper," I whisper. Without waiting for a response, we go deeper into the cave. The device in my grip suddenly goes off once more and I shut it off by pressing a button.

"What is that?" Nine asks quietly.

"It's a tracker. We know where tributes are when it's on. Since we were sleeping when you two came, we didn't technically hear it," Ashley replies. It's quiet and we stop. We stand and we get onto our bottoms.

In the distance, voices laugh and shout and talk. The voices finally clear off after several minutes, and I quickly turn the device on, and my suit, same with the other tributes. I watch the screen as three dots walk away and off the screen.

"We're the same," Ashley whispers.

"What?" I hear myself say, along with Nine. I turn my gaze to the girl sitting next to me, also to find Nine looking at her, too, with a confused expression.

"We're in the same situation. And… I was wondering if, you'd gladly pair up with us," she says, shifting her head to Nine.

"What's the benefit?" Nine asks.

"During training, I went to the medical station and I learned how to heal a little bit, help… cure. I also learned this – a little bit from my dad back in District Seven," Ashley says. I think about it for a while, knowing a few facts she told me back in the Capitol.

"Please help her," he says.

"So, you're willing to pair up with us to become an alliance of four?" Ashley asks.

"Sure," he says sternly.

"Alex, can you pass me that small medical kit in the bag? Oh! And we should get out of the cave because I need much brighter light," she says. I grab the small kit from the bag and hand it to Ashley, and we scatter away from the cave and near the mouth of the cave to get good lighting.

_**District Six Male – Hoyt Kliesen (16)**_

My eyes flutter open, a yawn escaping my lips when I suddenly see Aspen next to me, her arm loosely on my chest, a smile warming onto her lips.

_Um…_ "Aspen?"

Her eyes open up and she looks at me, a brighter smile taking over her lips. "Hey," she says. I nod my head awkwardly and look around to see Jansen a couple meters from us, sleeping on the other side of the cave.

I close my eyes when I suddenly feel Aspen moving and a weight on top of me. This is when I open my eyes to see her face dangerously close to mine, our helmets colliding, her body on top of mine.

"Aspen, what are you doing?" I ask awkwardly. She smiles and holds my arms down. I feel fear taking over me, but it quickly washes away. Who can't love my handsome looks?

"Nothing…Hoyt. It's just, I've had a crush on you since I laid eyes on you at the reaping, and I've been wanting to get this close to you, but I never really had the chance," she says seductively.

I nod my head slowly. "Um, but why this? We're on the _moon," _I state. She smirks and I feel a chilling pain on my shoulder. I tilt my head just a bit to see a dagger stabbed deep. I then look at Aspen, my eyes growing wide. "Why?"

"We need to give them a show. And while Jansen's sleeping soundly, I figured I'd give the Capitol a little entertainment, and soon I can go home," she whispers, smirking wickedly.

She grabs a hammer-like weapon with deadly sharp points at the end and points it to me.

"And when I'm finished with you, I'm going to leave and hunt those damn District Four tributes to avenge my cousin because they tortured him to death and I couldn't rip my eyes from the screen; so I watched with horror."

I open my mouth, but I immediately close it as she leans in and my eyes close shut when I hear glass shatter and blades dig deep into my skin, and I resist the urge to scream, but I do and my world enters complete darkness.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**D1F: Alessandra Celeste "Nessa" Jones: x1  
D2F: Helena "Howl" Draconix: x1  
D3F: Alyx Collyn: x1  
D4M: Gabriel Anderson: x2  
D4F: Tess Vickravan: x1  
D5M: Iagan Dunmore: x1  
D6F: Aspen Darrow: x1  
D8F: Thorne Fyre: x1**

_**The Fallen**_

**D1M: Causimodo "Claude" Alqui (18) - Killed by (D4M) Gabriel Anderson.  
D2M: Noah Nushew (16) - Killed by (D1M) Causimodo "Claude" Alqui.  
D3M: Veris Sphene (17) - Killed by a natural disaster.  
D6M: Hoyt Kliesen (16) - Killed by (D6) Aspen Darrow.  
D8M: Chase Sedesky (17) - Killed by (D4M) Gabriel Anderson.  
D9F: Eliana Fortune (12) - Killed by (D2F) Helena "Howl" Draconix.  
D10F: Theme Wells (12) - Killed by (D4M) Gabriel Anderson.  
D10M: Fredrick Hendrix (13) - Killed by (D5M) Iagan Dunmore.  
D11F: Yin Hunter (17) - Killed by (D8F) Thorne Fyre.  
D11M: Keith Mapother (15) - Killed by (D2M) Noah Nushew.**

**Sorry if it's short! .-. Anyways...! Just started high school, which you really don't need to know... Um, awkward... I really have nothing to say... Um, I hope you enjoyed?... o.o**

**~XxSylentSoulx**


	21. Chapter 21: Tainted Blood

_**District Twelve Female - Macie Chartwood (18)**_

I gasp inwardly as Hoyt's body obliterates into pieces of nothingness. The girl from his District - Aspen, I believe - stands up and looks at something, then walks away and out of the cave, sand flying into the air with every step.

The gong sounds and as slowly as possible, I stand up from my spot in the darkened cave and begin to move forward.

Just as my foot reaches the mouth of the cave, I hear groaning beside me. I turn my head to see Jansen rolling around, then his eyes flutter opens and he looks up at me, his eyes holding shock.

"Macie?" he says, trying as quickly to sit up. I admit it; it would have been more dramatic if we weren't on the moon.

"Hey," I mumble, rolling my eyes. "This never happened, and I'm leaving."

I feel a tugging on my arm, and his cry of pleading. "Please, tell me, where's Hoyt and Aspen? Tell me?" he asks.

"Watch the stars tonight," I whisper, ripping my arm away from his grip and walking away. In all honesty, I'm not going to stick with someone...even if he is my District partner. I just don't want to give in and risk my life for something that probably won't even last long, anyway.

When I'm a far distance from the secluded area, I stop and turn my head to the cave, but I turn back around and sigh, and then I look up to the stars.

"Sterling, if you hear me, I just want you to know that I love you," I whisper quietly. I smile, but I immediately frown and grab a knife from my belt and begin to walk to wherever, where there aren't people and to run from harm...

_**District Five Female - Jesslyn Reeden (16)**_

My eyes bat open, but it's blurry and my world goes back into darkness. Again, my eyes open just a bit, and I hear very slight movement around me.

"Jesslyn, how are you?"

I smile ever so slightly; happy Roketi is by my side. "I'm okay," I mumble. I hear him sigh in relief, and I open my eyes a bit more to see a white bandage wrapped around my leg, and then all the memories come flooding back into my head and I groan. "Where's Iagan?"

Roketi hesitates for a moment, and then replies. "He stopped chasing us after a while. I'm not sure where he is," he says.

I nod my head and I lift my hands to rub my eyes, but the helmet stops me from doing so. I sigh. I suddenly hear whispering, like a boy and girl and I realize we're not alone.

I blink my eyes rapidly to rid the blurs, and I do. I look to my right to see both tributes from Seven sitting next to each other, whispering loudly, and Roketi beside me, his hand resting on my leg.

"Hello," says Ashley. She gestures to the figures beside her. "This is Alexander."

"Hi," I say with a smile. We introduce each other and it's quiet for a while, until I speak up again, the dizziness finally wearing off. "So how'd we all meet?"

"Well, Roketi came walking in here and then we hid from the Careers walking by, and then I proposed if I healed your leg, then you two would join up with us. I mean, we all need each other's back, right? Four is better than two," says Ashley.

I smiles bright, giggling. "I thought it was "two is better than one"?"

"Really?" she says, tilting her head to the side. I nod my head and she just shrugs her shoulders.

For the long while, we continue to talk - well, mostly Ashley and I - and laugh and joke around until Roketi groans and presses his hands up against his helmet, his eyes squeezed shut.

My arms rest on his leg and the other on his shoulder, my happiness flushing down the drain. "Roketi, what's wrong?" I ask.

He just shakes his head from side to side and groans louder.

"Roketi, what's wrong? Was it Iagan?"

"No," he mumbles.

I look up at both Seven, but Alexander is watching helplessly, and Ashley is sitting beside me. "Roketi, tell me, why are you feeling like this? Did...something happen?"

In response, he nods his head and says, "Mutts."

_**District Five Male – Iagan Dunmore (13)**_

Pants escape my lips, but I don't let that stop me. Dammit, District Nine! I'm going to hunt and kill those two bastards and anyone else if I have to!

I hold my hand firmly on my shoulder and close my eyes. Crimson liquid is running down, and now it's all over, and in my track. The spear is in my hand, though.

I was so close. If only Roketi didn't have that spear, and my weapon fall into the hole, I would've killed them both. I was tired of chasing them, and I decided to rest. But I shouldn't have. A cannon didn't sound yet, and that means Jesslyn isn't dead yet! I should've kept running to see their droplets of blood hover around me and their parts chopped into bits. Oh, how that would've been so beautiful to see.

I suddenly hear shouting in the distance and I open my eyes to see three figures, one of the three making their way over to me. I sigh with annoyance and lower myself, my head almost touching the ground.

Footsteps near and the breathing is slight, like he or she's out of breath. The person gasps. It's a girl.

I open my eyes to find Two, Howl Draconix, kneeling over, her hands hesitantly grasping my shoulders lightly.

"What are you doing?" I sneer, my eyes narrowing.

"What am _I _doing? I saw your blood on the ground, and you know anyone could've possibly found out," she pauses, and looks behind her to the other figures, then back to me. "I may be asking such a stupid thing, but how are you?"

I roll my eyes and close my eyes. "Leave."

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Do you want me to kill you?"

My eyes snap open and I look at Two, her eyes holding no emotion. "Not unless I kill you first, Two." Thoughts run through my head and I smile inwardly.

"We need to leave."

"What?" Dammit! So straightforward, that I'm actually a bit confused.

"Hurry before both Four tributes suspect something," she whispers. She clutches my shoulders and helps me stand up.

"What the hell are you doing? You know I can kill you," I say.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm a Career, and I'm more skilled."

I just roll my eyes as she pushes me forward. Smirking, I think of killing her slowly. Now I wonder what the Capitol will think? Think of an outline District killing a Career? Oh, I hope I get a sponsor or something.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**D1F: Alessandra Celeste "Nessa" Jones: x1 D2F: Helena "Howl" Draconix: x1 D3F: Alyx Collyn: x1 D4M: Gabriel Anderson: x2 D4F: Tess Vickravan: x1 D5M: Iagan Dunmore: x1 D6F: Aspen Darrow: x1 D8F: Thorne Fyre: x1**

**The Fallen**

**D1M: Causimodo "Claude" Alqui (18) - Killed by (D4M) Gabriel Anderson. **

**D2M: Noah Nushew (16) - Killed by (D1M) Causimodo "Claude" Alqui. **

**D3M: Veris Sphene (17) - Killed by a natural disaster. **

**D6M: Hoyt Kliesen (16) - Killed by (D6) Aspen Darrow. **

**D8M: Chase Sedesky (17) - Killed by (D4M) Gabriel Anderson. **

**D9F: Eliana Fortune (12) - Killed by (D2F) Helena "Howl" Draconix. **

**D10F: Theme Wells (12) - Killed by (D4M) Gabriel Anderson. **

**D10M: Fredrick Hendrix (13) - Killed by (D5M) Iagan Dunmore. **

**D11F: Yin Hunter (17) - Killed by (D8F) Thorne Fyre. **

**D11M: Keith Mapother (15) - Killed by (D2M) Noah Nushew.**

**Sooooo sorry if nothing really happened in this chapter. It's just, I have WRITER'S BLOCK! D: I seriously didn't think I'd have writer's block for this story. I'm sorry if it's...kind of lame. :\**

**~XxSylentSoulx**


	22. Chapter 22: Hollow Corpse

_**District Four Female – Tess Vickravan (12)**_

I slowly plop down and play with the sand, mounting it into a hill. A smile a bit and continue to do this until Gabriel sighs and falls onto his back beside be, ruining my sand mountain.

"Why is she taking so long?" Gabriel asks, turning to face me. He sits on his knees, sighing from boredom.

I shrug my shoulders and look out into the distance to see nothing, and my face drops. "Oh no," I whisper.

"What? What is it?" he asks. "I can't really see far, so I don't know what you're looking at."

Nervously, I turn to Gabriel, biting my lip. "They're gone."

"What are you talking about? Howl can't be _gone!" _Gabriel says. He gets on his feet and, as fast as this would take him, flails his arms. Sighing, he puts his head into his hands. "This can't be. For crying out loud, we're on the moon! I move faster than Howl, and we'd be able to find them in no time!"

"We should find them tomorrow," I suggest.

"Tomorrow? Really?" Gabriel mocks. "I don't even know if it is day or night and I don't know how long we've been up here and I know we're the only official Careers actually in a group." He pauses. "You're right. I've only slept once and I'm exhausted. I think we should just sleep here."

I nod my head and place the bag by my head and I lay down. Using the bag as a pillow, I lie flat on my back and look at the many stars, counting each one.

_Beautiful, _I think. I smile and look at my home. How I miss my home and swimming in the blue ocean, the waves splashing against my feet while on the docks.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" says Gabriel, lying beside me. I nod in agreement. "I miss home, too. You're not the only one. And don't worry; I won't be arrogant right now. I'm just going to be myself for now."

"Alright," I whisper. I turn back to watch home twirl in ever slow circles until my eyes close shut.

My eyes flutter open and I look around, but Gabriel isn't here. I look far into the distance, but no one. My heart races fast.

"I'm alright," I whisper to myself. It's silent for a while until it comes.

_Bang…_

Gabriel must've went… out of rage and killed someone. He really must be that tempted to win these Games.

_**District Eight Female – Thorne Fyre (12)**_

I stroll down the endless path of sand. Humming, I close my eyes and think of the peace if I can get home.

I'm disrupted from my haven when I see someone in the distance stop. I stop too and watch the figure. It's District Four. I gasp and turn. As fast it could take me, I run – which is more like jumping. Even with this speed thing, I still feel like I'm running slowly.

When I turn my head back, I see District Four running after me, obviously faster. I continue on my fastest, but I know I'm not.

Maybe several seconds later, I don't know, my heart beats as fast as can ever be and beads of sweat stream down my face… maybe from fear.

I squeal when I feel my body tackled to the ground. I shift and my eyes meet with a pair of deep blue eyes like the water I've seen in other arenas before.

Gabriel smiles wickedly and leans in. "Little girls like you shouldn't be running around like this, you know," he warns in a whisper.

I try to push back, but the sand is just too hard. "I-I'm not going around by myself. I'm just trying to..."

"To what? Survive? Be killed?" he sneers.

I just want to get out of here. "I…just want to go home," I reply.

Gabriel smirks. "Stupid girl. You won't be able to go home unless you _kill! _Now, I guess it's time for me to slaughter…you. How about that?" He clutches the trident in both hands and raises it above us. Just as he grunts, he suddenly stops and his body explodes into bits, then the leftovers evaporating into thin air.

The trident falls and I quickly roll to the side. I moan in slight pain. I sit up and look at my arm to see it bleeding, and the red glowing lines on my suit lower ever so slightly to my shoulders.

A thought suddenly hits me and I look up to see Six, making their way over to me, walking oddly faster than anything like I used to on earth. Aspen. It must've been her who saved me.

"I guess he was stupid. The Careers were too careless that they didn't find this – a weapon that I believe is probably the best one yet in these Games, and the most expensive. I mean, I killed him even before his energy could lower," Aspen shouts from a distance.

_**District Seven Male – Alexander Fell (18)**_

"I need to leave. Now," Roketi spats.

At this, I move a little closer to Ashley and wrap my arm around her securely. She holds my hand in hers and whispers, "Do you think he'll be alright?" I shrug my shoulders in response.

"Roketi, what do you mean?" Jesslyn asks, clutching Roketi's shoulders tightly. "Look, you're not leaving. You're going to be alright."

"I'm leaving. I'm not safe here and I might harm you, and I don't want to do that," he whispers.

"What? Why?" she asks. She leans in, tears threatening to fall. "Look, Roketi, I love you. It won't ever go away and I know you're going to make it through this."

"Iagan already hurt you, and I don't want to hurt you," he says. At this, Jesslyn flinches, but nods her head. "I'm going."

"Don't," she protests. "You'll…"

"I'll what? There's no way I'm going to be safe here, Jesslyn. There's something…inside of me. I swear!" he snaps.

I wrap my arm around Ashley tighter than ever. "Roketi, don't intent any harm."

His eyes shift to mine. "I know that," he whispers. His eyes go moist when suddenly, his face distorts slightly and something escapes his nose. "Bye."

"What?" Jesslyn says when suddenly, black like-worms exit in hordes from his eyes, mouth and nose. It's like he's possessed.

Jesslyn and Ashley scream in horror and, as if on instinct, I grab Ashley's hand in mine and swing the backpack over my shoulder. "We have to go," I say. Ashley hesitantly nods her head and follows me out the cave until she stops.

"Wait," she says. She turns back to Jesslyn and goes over to her. "Jesslyn, come with us. Please."

"No," she says. She breaks down and puts her head in her hands. "I'm not leaving. Besides…it's too late."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Jesslyn looks at me, and then points to her whole body, a gloomy expression taking over her face. "Leave," she whispers.

Reluctantly, Ashley makes her way over to me and our hands intertwine. We quickly flee the cave and just as we're a few meters out, a cannon sounds and I look back to see Roketi's body disappear and all the black worms scatter, nearing Jesslyn as she screams and screams with agony.

I look away quickly, not wanting to watch. "Poor Jesslyn," Ashley says with a sob. I nod in agreement and the cries cut off and the cannon sounds again.

"Let's go," I say.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**I'm so sorry if this is not my best. -.- Anyways, there's something I've been meaning to say. From now on, I think I'm going to update at least once a week on Friday or Saturday. Seem alright? I just don't want to update on a school day. **

**Duh, duh, duh! Three tributes dead! 0.o And Aspen got her revenge on one tribute, but not Tess, yet she has everything in her hands for winning these Games! :O Okay, I'm strange. Anyway, I want you to vote on something. There are three arenas I really want to use for my next S*Y*O*T.**

**Jungle? Block? Neon?**

**I'm doing a hidden message so you won't find out the real arena. ;) Jungle is obvious, but there's something special! :DD Actually you know what? I think I'll just choose myself. :3 I think I'm just going to choose block and give whoever reviews first, the other two arena ideas. Sound alright? I hope so! And I really hope you review and continue to follow this story! :D**

**The Fallen:  
D1M: Causimodo "Claude" Alqui (18) - Killed by (D4M) Gabriel Anderson.  
D2M: Noah Nushew (16) - Killed by (D1M) Causimodo "Claude" Alqui.  
D3M: Veris Sphene (17) - Killed by a natural disaster.  
D4M: Gabriel Anderson (15) - Killed by (D6F) Aspen Darrow.  
D5F: Jesslyn Reeden (16) - Killed by mutts.  
D6M: Hoyt Kliesen (16) - Killed by (D6F) Aspen Darrow.  
D8M: Chase Sedesky (17) - Killed by (D4M) Gabriel Anderson.  
D9F: Eliana Fortune (12) - Killed by (D2F) Helena "Howl" Draconix.  
D9M: Roketi Mauluga (18) - Killed by mutts.  
D10F: Theme Wells (12) - Killed by (D4M) Gabriel Anderson.  
D10M: Fredrick Hendrix (13) - Killed by (D5M) Iagan Dunmore.  
D11F: Yin Hunter (17) - Killed by (D8F) Thorne Fyre.  
D11M: Keith Mapother (15) - Killed by (D2M) Noah Nushew.**

**D1F: Alessandra Celeste "Nessa" Jones: x2  
D2F: Helena "Howl" Draconix: x1  
D3F: Alyx Collyn: x1  
D4F: Tess Vickravan: x1  
D5M: Iagan Dunmore: x1  
D6F: Aspen Darrow: x4  
D8F: Thorn Fyre: x1**

**~XxSylentSoulx**


	23. Chapter 23: Playing Innocent

_**District Six Female – Aspen Darrow (16)**_

I walk to the innocent District Eight girl, who's currently looking at me with amazement, eyes wide, shining from the stars brilliant light. I smile, and her eyes give off a slight comfort until I feel the ends of my lips turn into a smirk. In my hands, I raise the revolver – or whatever it is – and aim it toward her.

Thorne's eyes immediately go wide, her mouth agape with fear. She crawls back slowly, obviously, and her breathing rapidly increases as I walk toward her like I would at home. "J-just leave m-me alone!" she screams.

I smirk, narrow my eyes, and sigh, saying, "I don't see the point in that, Thorne." I stop in my tracks as she slowly crawls backwards. "Besides, haven't you been naughty? I witnessed it. You – you killed someone, didn't you? Who was it? Yin, was it?"

She shakes her head from left to right, tears springing to her eyes. She immediately bites her lip so it is out of sight. "I-I had to. She was after me. I needed to protect myself."

I tilt my head to the side in wonder. "Is that so? From what I saw, it looked like you were wondering around aimlessly until you spotted her. You chased her, but decided it was better to just walk away and play it safe, that is, until she went after you and you…murdered her. Is that not correct?"

Tears fall and she nods her head ever so slightly. "I was-"

"Save it!" I snap.

"P-please, just don't kill me!" she pleads.

"This is a game," I say just before I put pressure on the trigger. A frightened look takes over Thorne and a second later, her body freezes and she obliterates into pieces, the small bits of her evaporating into nothing.

_That was way too easy, _I think, chuckling.

_**District One Female – Alessandra Celeste "Nessa" Jones (16)**_

"Dammit! Damn car! This, this… Ugh! Gets me so angry!" Alyx shouts, groaning in frustration. She turns to me, obviously wanting help.

To this, I shrug my shoulders, not really knowing what to do. "I don't know what to do. There are really no options since we both don't know how to fix a cart," I state. She sighs and nods her head, when suddenly, a cannon fires.

"I wonder who's gone now…" she says under gritted teeth. "It better not be anyone younger."

I bit my lower lip. "I don't know, but there are only ten of us now," I say. Alyx nods her head, understanding. She looks up at me and opens her mouth, but closes it immediately as soon as a voice sounds throughout the whole arena, I think.

"_Congratulations to the remaining top ten contestants of this year's 1000__th__ Annual Hunger Games! Glad to see the strongest have made it this far. And as the story goes in these Games, there can only be one winner. But every thousand years, there could be a duo. Two people from different District could win – if…you want to."_

The announcer goes on, but I ignore him and immediately look at Alyx with a wide smile. She grins, grabs her bag, dagger in hand, and holds out her other hand. "Shall we?"

Hesitantly, I take her hand and nod my head. "We shall."

_**District Twelve Male – Jansen McHaden (18)**_

I walk nowhere. Knife clutched in my right hand, I sigh. _I have to find Macie so we can both go home winners, _I think. I tilt my head up and look at my surroundings. Still the same… This whole planet is the same wherever you turn.

Unconsciously, I fall onto my knees ever so slowly, the knife that was in my hand, now floating by my head, away. I stare at the sand for who knows how long when I suddenly feel hot streams of tears roll down my cheeks. Sobs escape my lips. I bite my lip to prevent any more from escaping, but it quivers and I release it.

I begin to sob uncontrollably. Pain tugs at my heart. All the horror of being in these Games is just too much. I just want to see them! I miss my family!

My tears subside, and my blinking clears my vision. I sigh loudly and I look up to suddenly see Tess Vickravan standing in front of me, her eyes full of sympathy and curiosity. We look into each other's eyes when she suddenly takes a step forward and my eyes immediately dart to the weapon to my right, on the sand.

I reach for it when I feel Tess grab my shoulders with her hands and pull me back. Weird, since we're moving ever so slowly. Without hesitation, I aim the sharp end toward Tess. A sudden groan is sounded when I feel myself falling to the ground. I turn on my back and Tess is on top of me.

I continue to look at her. She gives me a quick glare…and this is when I realize that he knife is way above us, and we have no weapons. Nothing.

"Sorry," I whisper before I grab her arms and turn her over. Her body hits the moon and sand flies all around. I quickly get on top of her and reach my hands for her neck. Her hands grab hold of my hands, too. Without hesitation, I reach for the switch beneath her helmet.

Her eyes go wide as the helmet slowly flies away into the midst of space. Her hands cover her mouth with horror.

I close my eyes, stand up, take the knife and walk away, only to realize I didn't feel anything; I had no hesitation. This is what the Games do.

Then the cannon goes off.

_**To**__** B**__**e**__** Continued...**_

* * *

**I'M SO FREAKING SORRY! OMG! I'M FREAKING OUT FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE...MONTHS! D: Seriously! School is in the way I hate it! I'm ahead on everything but I'm always given extra work so the teachers can keep me occupied and it seriously is annoying! Plus I was learning Japanese (since a few months back?), dancing and travelling (I don't know why). Ah! So annoying! Please forgive me! *bows 90degrees* I truly am sorry! I promise, I will write 10 chapters to make it up these past couple months! I'll try to have them up by...maybe tonight or Sunday? I'm going to work on them! Promise! Just please forgive me! :(**

**Anyways... I haven't written a chapter or story or something like this in a while(the only time I've ever written was educational) so please just endure it. I may be a bit...I don't know. My story structure must have changed, so I'm kind of worried since I last wrote a story was C22 of Chasing the Sun. Plus I have so many ideas for stories, but I haven't even begun to write them! Ooh! And another fact:**

**For the next arena I'm going to make, it's going to have something special! ;D**

**The Fallen:  
D1M: Causimodo "Claude" Alqui (18) - Killed by (D4M) Gabriel Anderson.  
D2M: Noah Nushew (16) - Killed by (D1M) Causimodo "Claude" Alqui.  
D3M: Veris Sphene (17) - Killed by a natural disaster.  
D4F: Tess Vickravan (12) - Killed by (D12M) Jansen McHaden.  
D4M: Gabriel Anderson (15) - Killed by (D6F) Aspen Darrow.  
D5F: Jesslyn Reeden (16) - Killed by mutts.  
D6M: Hoyt Kliesen (16) - Killed by (D6F) Aspen Darrow.  
D8F: Thorne Fyre (14) - Killed by (D6F) Aspen Darrow.  
D8M: Chase Sedesky (17) - Killed by (D4M) Gabriel Anderson.  
D9F: Eliana Fortune (12) - Killed by (D2F) Helena "Howl" Draconix.  
D9M: Roketi Mauluga (18) - Killed by mutts.  
D10F: Theme Wells (12) - Killed by (D4M) Gabriel Anderson.  
D10M: Fredrick Hendrix (13) - Killed by (D5M) Iagan Dunmore.  
D11F: Yin Hunter (17) - Killed by (D8F) Thorne Fyre.  
D11M: Keith Mapother (15) - Killed by (D2M) Noah Nushew.**

**D1F: Alessandra Celeste "Nessa" Jones: x2  
D2F: Helena "Howl" Draconix: x1  
D3F: Alyx Collyn: x1  
D5M: Iagan Dunmore: x1  
D6F: Aspen Darrow: x5  
D12M: Jansen McHaden: x2**

**~XxSylentSoulx**


	24. Chapter 24: Plus Seven

_**District Two Female – Helena "Howl" Draconix (12)**_

_We need to win this, _I think with a small smirk on my lips. I quickly unzip my pack and push Iagan back onto the ground. "Sit."

He sighs and leans back. I grab a first-aid kit from the pack and open it. I grab a roller and continuously wrap it around his shoulder. I place a pin at the end to keep it in place. It's quiet as I do this because I don't think we're compatible, but I – dammit!

"Finished," I say monotonously. "We have to hide." I place the kit into my bag, zip it back up and stand.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Where."

I smirk. "I have an idea." After a moment of silence, I say, "We'll hide here."

He gives me a look of confusion. I get onto my knees and slowly and place my hands onto the sand and begin to dig away with my fingers.

"We'll hide in the moon – the sand, specifically."

_**District Seven Male – Alexander Fell (18)**_

Securely, I wrap my arms around Ashley's cold figure. She shivers and breaths deeply. "I'm beginning to get colder, Alex. It's colder than the winters we have at home," she says in a whisper. I have to agree with her. It's colder here than our winters at home.

"I know. We should continue on, though," I say.

Maybe several minutes later, we stop walking. The darkness envelopes us, seeing as there's not enough light shining on this side of the moon.

"We need to turn around or we're going to freeze to death, Alexander. You and me – we can win this together," says Ashley. I smile a little and nod my head. "I can't hide anymore. We need to go out. Win these Games. Go home."

"If that's what you wish," I remark. She looks at me and smiles. I smile too and we turn around. Ashley stiffens and a huff of air escapes my lips, eyes wide.

"Run," I say quietly.

"We can't; to get here so quickly, she must have…"

Aspen tilts her head to the side, a mischievous smirk replacing her dry lips.

"Do it," I demand through clenched teeth. No response.

Suddenly, Ashley turns for the cold space, her hand bringing me along. I turn my head to see Aspen on her feet, obviously running faster than the both of us. I immediately stop in my tracks and Ashley looks at me, eyes worried.

I turn my head back to see Aspen close when she suddenly charges for Ashley. I lean forward to push Aspen away from Ashley, but I was too slow. Beside me, Ashley is screaming and Aspen is laughing. I grab a knife from my belt but weirdly, Aspen rolls away from Ashley and gets onto one knee, pointing a revolver at me. Scary enough, I'm somehow closer to Aspen than Ashley.

"Please, Alex, we have to go!" Ashley cries out.

"We're not fast enough," I say. Suddenly, Aspen points her gun toward Ashley and pulls the trigger. I stop and stare as her body disappears. I feel a mix of emotions wash over me.

Aspen continues to watch the spot Ashley was once standing, laughing, and uncontrollably, I dive in, aiming the knife at Aspen. Just as I see her head turn to me, the knife is already deep into her figure. She screams in agony. The energy in her lowers just above her waist.

I take this to my advantage and lean forward. I push the knife forward and reach out my other hand for the revolver, or whatever it is.

"You're not getting it," she sneers.

"I am!" I shout. She moves her hand away, but I just grab a hatchet from my belt with my other hand and as quick as possibly, whip it onto her arm. Her hand releases and the pistol-like weapon flies from her grip and away from us.

"I'll tear you up for killing her!" I shout, anger taking over me. Aspen looks at me and her eyes hold sorrow.

"Look, I'm sorry!" she cries out. "Just help me and I'll help you, please!" Mystery flashes in her eyes and I narrow my eyes. I grab the knife and stab her left thigh. Again, she screams in pain.

Her body begins to slow and she tries to crawl away. I grab the knife again and aim it for her other thigh. It digs into her flesh. I slowly pull the knife down to her foot, revealing a bloody cut. Screams of agony pierce the air until Aspen's body suddenly obliterates.

I fall back, only to find myself faster. The sand around me is red. And so am I. I'm covered in blood. My breathing is heavy. I feel nothing until sorrow makes its way up to me, and so does her love.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Ta-da~ Chapter 24 is here! I hope you enjoyed! ^.^ Chapter 25 should be up in maybe an hour? I'm sorry if there doesn't seem like there's enough action... .-. And OMG! Did you see Alexander's stats? **

**Random Q: Do you like FT Island (5members/rock), U-KISS (7members/dance), SHINee (5members/dance), CNBLUE (4members/rock), E-7 (6members/dance), VIXX (6members/dance), Nu'est (5members/dance), Super Junior(12members/dance), Beast[B2ST] (6members/dance), B.A.P, MBLAQ(5members/dance), ZE:A(9members/dance), Teen Top(6members/dance), Big Bang(5members/rapping), B1A4 (5members/dance), 2PM(6members/dance), 2AM(4members/ballad), EXO-K/M(6members/dance), Infinite(7members/dance) or (5members/dance)? **

**I know, I'm weird. But my favourite groups are U-KISS, VIXX, Nu'est, Super Junior, ZE:A, MBLAQ and E-7! Yeah, you probably don't know them... Anyways. Awesome songs: Doradora (by U-KISS), NEVERLAND (by U-KISS), Forbidden Love (U-KISS), Tick Tack (by U-KISS), 0330 (by U-KISS), Stop Girl (by U-KISS), Rock 'Ur Body (by VIXX), Face (by Nu'est), Action (by Nu'est), Sexy, Free & Single (by Super Junior), Mr. Simple (by Super Junior), Sorry, Sorry (Super Junior), Bonamama (by Super Junior), Opera (by Super Junior), Phoenix (by ZE:A), Digger Digger (by ZE:A), Mazeltov (by ZE:A), Mona Lisa (by MBLAQ), This Is War (by MBLAQ), U (by E-7).**

**OKAY! I'LL shut up... Sorry! ^^; But you should really check out those songs! And I'm being weird... You don't have to check them out if you don't want to, though. Anyways...**

**The Fallen:  
D1M: Causimodo "Claude" Alqui (18) - Killed by (D4M) Gabriel Anderson.  
D2M: Noah Nushew (16) - Killed by (D1M) Causimodo "Claude" Alqui.  
D3M: Veris Sphene (17) - Killed by a natural disaster.  
D4F: Tess Vickravan (12) - Killed by (D12M) Jansen McHaden.  
D4M: Gabriel Anderson (15) - Killed by (D6F) Aspen Darrow.  
D5F: Jesslyn Reeden (16) - Killed by mutts.  
D6F: Aspen Darrow (16) - Killed by (D7M) Alexander Fell.  
D6M: Hoyt Kliesen (16) - Killed by (D6F) Aspen Darrow.  
D7F: Ashley Shepard (17) - Killed by (D6F) Aspen Darrow.  
D8F: Thorne Fyre (14) - Killed by (D6F) Aspen Darrow.  
D8M: Chase Sedesky (17) - Killed by (D4M) Gabriel Anderson.  
D9F: Eliana Fortune (12) - Killed by (D2F) Helena "Howl" Draconix.  
D9M: Roketi Mauluga (18) - Killed by mutts.  
D10F: Theme Wells (12) - Killed by (D4M) Gabriel Anderson.  
D10M: Fredrick Hendrix (13) - Killed by (D5M) Iagan Dunmore.  
D11F: Yin Hunter (17) - Killed by (D8F) Thorne Fyre.  
D11M: Keith Mapother (15) - Killed by (D2M) Noah Nushew.**

**D1F: Alessandra Celeste "Nessa" Jones: x2  
D2F: Helena "Howl" Draconix: x1  
D3F: Alyx Collyn: x1  
D5M: Iagan Dunmore: x1  
D7M: Alexander Fell: x7  
D12M: Jansen McHaden: x2**


	25. Chapter 25: Boiling Heat

_**District Three Female – Alyx Collyn (14)**_

"So where should we go?" I ask. I look at Nessa but she just shrugs. I've never been without the cart since these Games started, so it's weird. Especially walking…I don't know what to expect out on this arena now.

"Wait," says Nessa, holding out her arm for me to stop. I do as said and look at her questionably when I tilt my head downwards to see a crack running from the right to the left. It's hard to say how long the deep crack goes…since it's far my view to see. And since the gap is wide, I guess we have no other choice but to turn back.

"Should we turn back?" I ask. Suddenly, I hear a loud _boom. _A small slit separates us. "Nessa?"

"Help me, please," she pleads. I nod my head. I'm about to reach for her hands when suddenly, more cracking sounds are heard from below us and the we're seperated as the gap gets larger in width...and I'm sure it goes all around.

I panic a little, knowing that my partner is on the other side, possibly more than five meters. Is she able to jump far enough to make it? Oh, what am I going to do? "Jump!" I shout unconsciously.

Nessa just looks at me with worried eyes when. We both look down in unison when we see the gap between us widening with each passing second. Looking up at Nessa, she takes a step back slowly. I feel hope spark up in me. We're in space so the jumps should be big, right?

"I'm jumping," she says when she takes a leap off the ground, slowly gliding through the air. I'm only worried inside. Once she gets near, I suddenly feel a shift in the ground and I topple forward, hitting the ground with a soft thud. Then I hear Nessa scream.

I look up as quickly as possible. She's almost here. Her foot reaches the land until I feel another shift in the ground and she's falling back. _Oh no. _I reach for her hands and she takes it. _Is it possible to pull her up? _I think. I shake that thought from me and look behind her where she almost fell in the rather large gap. Just more than fourty meters from is is lava.

"Alyx, just pull me up. It's hot," she wails. I just nod my head and I'm about to pull her up when she suddenly gasps in horror. I feel someone place their foot on my back and I feel my breathing hitched, knowing that there's probably no way out.

"Helping your little friend here, huh?" he speaks.

I try to recognize the voice, counting the males who are left in the arena. _Iagan, Jansen, Alexander?_

"Leave us," I speak.

He snickers and pushes his foot deeper in my back, making my wince in pain. "These are the Hunger Games, if you haven't noticed. It doesn't matter if you're older, younger, stronger, weaker, or unintelligble, I'll still kill you no matter what. I'll die trying. I mean, everyone wants to win this special anniversary, right?"

I sigh inwardly and look at Nessa, who has worry in her eyes, her body stuggling. But I still continue to hold onto her, not moving.

"Just say goodbye and this will all be over," he whispers.

All I do is shake my head in protest.

"Don't be so stubborn, Three. Let your Nessa here go and all will be fine."

Then his voice registers in my mind. "I'm not letting my friend go, Twelve," I say sternly.

He laughs. "Then say goodbye," is all he says before I feel his foot lift from my back. I get up to try to pull Nessa up, but I suddenly feel a pair of hands grab my waist and travel to my arms. That's when I see the grey glowing lines running across his arms.

"L-let go," I stutter, fear flooding my whole being. Nessa doesn't speak a words, though. She probably knows what's coming. I continue staring into her eyes that's filled with terror.

"No," he says before I feel myself being pushed forward.

"Nessa!" I shout as her hands lose the grip around mine. I feel tears pool in my eyes. I feel myself pushed down onto the ground and I turn on my back to see Janseon sitting on me. An idea comes to mind and I form a small smirk to show that I'm strong. "You'e coming with me," I whisper. I look into his eyes to see his pupils small. Crazy...

He narrows his eyes. He opens his mouth to speak but I already have my arms wrapped around his neck. I pull him down closer to me and roll to my left. And I guess realization hits him and his eyes jump wide open. My family comes to mind when I feel myself falling and the heat blazing hot.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry.**

**The Fallen:  
D1F: Alessandra Celeste "Nessa" Jones (16) - Killed by (D12M) Jansen McHaden.  
D1M: Causimodo "Claude" Alqui (18) - Killed by (D4M) Gabriel Anderson.  
D2M: Noah Nushew (16) - Killed by (D1M) Causimodo "Claude" Alqui.  
D3F: Alyx Collyn (14) - Killed by committing suicide.  
D3M: Veris Sphene (17) - Killed by a natural disaster.  
D4F: Tess Vickravan (12) - Killed by (D12M) Jansen McHaden.  
D4M: Gabriel Anderson (15) - Killed (D6F) Aspen Darrow.  
D5F: Jesslyn Reeden (16) - Killed by mutts  
D6F: Aspen Darrow (16) - Killed by (D7M) Alexander Fell.  
D6M: Hoyt Kliesen (17) - Killed by (D6F) Aspen Darrow.  
D7F: Ashley Shepard (17) - Killed by (D6F) Aspen Darrow.  
D8F: Thorne Fyre (14) - Killed by (D6F) Aspen Darrow.  
D8M: Chase Sedesky (17) - Killed by (D4M) Gabriel Anderson.  
D9F: Eliana Fortune (12) - Killed by (D2F) Helena "Howl" Draconix.  
D9M: Roketi Mauluga (18) - Killed by mutts.  
D10F: Theme Wells (12) - Killed by (D4M) Gabriel Anderson.  
D10M: Fredrick Hendrix (13) - Kiled by (D5M) Iagan Dunmore.  
D11F: Yin Hunter (17) - Killed by (D8F) Thorne Fyre.  
D11M: Keith Mapother (15) - Killed by (D2M) Noah Nushew.  
D12M: Jansen McHaden (18) - Killed by (D3F) Alyx Collyn.**

**D2F: Helena "Howl" Draconix: 1x  
D5M: Iagan Dunmore: 1x  
D7M: Alexander Fell: 7x**

**I feel like a bad author now... I promise (although I'm terrible at keeping promises) to try to update again today. _ **


End file.
